Hook, Line & Sinker
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Dare to Believe follow on :) Read that before this please. Joey/Lauren story as always :D COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Hook, Line & Sinker- This is a sequel to 'Dare To Believe' This is set roughly 2 years after that. You might wanna read that before reading this

Prologue- 10th January 2015

The new year had brought nothing but more existing for 20 year old Lauren Branning who currently had just made the move from the South of France to Central London with her fiancé, 23 year old, Daniel Leighton. Being engaged should be a joyous time, an exciting time as you plan your wedding but for Lauren, it was just a way of moving on, moving on from the life she left 2 years ago.

That morning, she woke up to Daniel making her morning coffee which he had put into her travel mug, giving her it with a kiss on her cheek. She smiled weakly at him.

"So this studio, do you have a good feeling about it, sweetheart?" He asked her, referring to a piece of paper under his hand. Lauren had been looking for a studio, somewhere she could go and draw but mostly to have thinking space, something that Daniel gave her often.

"Yes, this could be the one" She replied, smiling a little, looking at him. He made her feel safe and was everything on paper but he didn't excited her, he didn't challenge her and at the end of the day, she loved him but she wasn't in love with him, he didn't consume her very being.

Planning her 21st birthday was proving a challenge for Alice Branning. Nothing appealed to her and when she had just about had enough, she heard the grizzly cries of her nephew upstairs. She looked at her brother, Joey, who was sat across from her, sighed at the cries and headed upstairs.

At 27 years old, he had hoped he would of achieve something more productive then he had done. Over the past two years he had been in serious denial about the departure of the love of his life, Lauren. He wished it was different, the baby he was currently feeding was hers and he woke up next to her every day, smelling her floral scent, kissing every inch of her body and facing the world together but the baby Joey was holding was his son but not Lauren's. It was his girlfriend's, 22 year old, Hayley Edwards who the opposite of Lauren. Blonde and Shy. She brought the needed sunshine he needed in his life, true to her hair colour but he craved the wonders of the night and all it brought. The wonders being Lauren. It had been 2 years since he saw her, spoke to her, held her, made love to her and had her in his arms. He sighed as he rocked Mason, his son, back to sleep, wishing life could be different...

"Yes, I think this one is perfect. I'm going to take it" Lauren said, on her phone to Daniel, pacing the studio that once had been a flat and looking out across the open windows, that reached the floor, making a mental note to ordered some black curtains and hung up her phone. She had found her safe haven, her thinking space as she opened the window which was also a door and walked onto the balcony, looking out across London.

It had took her a while to get used to the cold, her tanned skin from the warm sun of Southern France would disappear soon and her scars would be more visible. As she looked out from the city, she felt the familiar pull to go to the East End again, visit her family, see Joey but that part of her life was over, she had to be sure of it. Lauren was a new person now. She paced the balcony as her phone rang and smiled when she saw her little sister, Abi, name flash across the screen.

"Abigail! What can I do for you?" She asked, smiling.

"Less of the Sunday name, please. We need to talk" Abi replied, sounding a little scared.

"What's up, Abs?"

"It's Mum. It's the cancer" Abi began to cry "Its back. They don't think she'll make it to Christmas"

Lauren gasped, holding her mouth as tears fell as one of only things she would return to Walford for became a reality...

"Okay, Thanks, Uncle Max, thanks for letting us know. Send our love" Alice quickly hung up her phone, shocked.

"Hey, Al, what's up?" Joey asked, from the doorway, Mason on his hip.

"It's Auntie Tanya. Her cancer is back. They say its fatal this time" Alice replied, sighing, running her hands through her hair. Her brother took a moment to take this in.

"Is there anything we can do?" He asked after a moment.

"No, Abi is letting Lauren know. I don't know how she is gonna take it. She is in France" She replied, standing up.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Joey questioned suddenly, his voice full of hope.

"I don't know, but don't get your hopes up. You have a girlfriend and son now and Lauren will be focusing on her mother if she does come back. So hands off" Alice warned him, pointing her finger at him.

"Actually, it's a case of her keeping her hands off me" Joey said, smirking. Alice shot him a look, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine. I understand. I'll keep my distance" He said after a moment. She nodded and took Mason off him.

"Good, I hope you do. Now get to work. Hayley will be home soon anyways. Mason can spend some time with his Auntie" Alice ordered, smiling, balancing Mason on her hip.

"See you later, Masey" Joey said, kissing the top of his son's head and left...

"Lauren, are you sure about this? We just got the lease on this place" Daniel asked her, as she began to pack her bag.

"Yes. I am. This is my mother, Daniel. I need to be there" She replied, sighing.

"I understand. I'm coming with you of course. I'll get Mark or Henry to take over this place. What about the studio?" He then asked, staring to pack his own bag.

"I signed the contract. I'm gonna need somewhere to go anyways. You know I draw to out my emotions. Last time, I drank myself to oblivion when Mum had her treatment" Lauren replied, remembering her 17 year old self and shuddered.

"Okay, sweetheart, lets get packed then" He said, resting his hands on her shoulders and kissed her hair briefly.

Lauren knew moving back to Walford was a bad idea the moment she started packing but she had to be there for her mum.


	2. C1-Back To Square One

Hook, Line & Sinker- I meant to say, this wouldn't exist without the help of Laura :) enjoy xD

Chapter 1- Back To Square One.

"Are you sure about this, Lauren? I know your ex still lives there" Daniel asked her. He wasn't a jealous person. She knew that. He was more concerned about the effect the moving back would have on her emotionally rather then being jealous.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be too distracted by my mum to even know he is there" Lauren replied but she knew she was lying to herself.

"Okay. As long as you are okay, then I am, sweetheart" He told her, lighting caressing her cheek and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him, before taking her morning coffee from him, drinking it.

"I'll see you later. I'll take my car then you bring yours later. My friend, Lucy, owns a flat around the corner from my parents. She has agree to let us look around but from what I remember it's fine" Lauren said, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"This is the Lucy that Erm.." Daniel didn't finish because he was looking at her fading scars on her neck. They were less obvious then they were 2 years ago but she knew that was thanks to the tan from the France sun and the make up she applied.

"Yes but she is fine, really. That was a moment of stress. I forgive her for it so should you" Lauren replied, sighing, putting her mug down.

"For you, yes" He told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissed her briefly.

"I'm going for my morning jog. See you later" She said, before retreating from the flat...

Lauren returned about three quarters of a hour later, downing the bottle of water she had in the fridge. 2 years ago, she wouldn't of dreamt of going jogging every morning but since moving away, she wanted to be total control of her life, so much so she had been OCD a bit. She had started with the simplest thing to her. Her body. She stopped drinking alcohol and made herself healthy, eating better and an improved exercise program. She quickly finished her water before going to do some yoga to calm her down from her jog before taking the plunge and heading back to the East End...

Alice squealed as she read her text from Lauren.

"Secret boyfriend, Al?" Hayley commented, walking into the room with a freshly fed Mason. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. Just my cousin is coming home. Abi's sister. It's been a while since I seen her" She replied, smiling.

"Abi's sister as in Lauren? As in Joey's ex girlfriend" Hayley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Don't worry. You won't know she is here. She will be busy with Tanya" Alice replied, smiling a little.

"It's a little hard when I work for Tanya, Al. Isn't it?" Hayley questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll be fine. Lauren will be fine. You never know you might be friends" Alice told her. Hayley shook her head.

"I don't see that happening but it's a nice idea. I have to get to work now. See you later" She replied, handing Alice, Mason and walked out...

Lauren quickly changed after her yoga session and a shower, changing into the blouse and black jeans she left out the night before, drying her hair and applying her make up, before getting her suitcase and bag, looking around the flat which she had began to play home with for a few weeks before sighing, switched the light off and left...

She pulled up outside Booty's, taking a deep breath as she parked her car and stepped out, grabbing her bag, walking in.

"Hi. Is the manager or Poppy in?" Lauren asked the new receptionist, smiling at her.

"Tanya is out at the moment but Poppy is upstairs. I'll get her. Who say I say it is?" The receptionist replied, smiling.

"It's Lauren. She knows me" Lauren said, confused by the look on the receptionist face.

"Oh Lauren, I've heard a lot about you. Wow, you are beautiful" The receptionist replied, then gasped, holding her hand over mouth "Wow, sorry, that was weird. I'm Hayley. It's nice to finally meet you. I'll go and get Poppy" Hayley made a quick getaway and headed upstairs quickly. Lauren stared after her, confused but quickly smiled as Poppy came running towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Easy, Pops. It's great to see you too" Lauren said, laughing and patting her on the back.

"Your here! You look great as always! It's been too long. 2 weeks in France last summer wasn't long enough!" Poppy exclaimed. Lauren giggled and hugged her again.

"So tell me how is life as Mrs Arthur Chubb?" She questioned, pulling away, smiling.

"I'll tell you on the way. Come on, we need a drink. We can catch up" Poppy replied, smiling at the arrival of her friend. Lauren nodded and they headed to the vic...

"Arghhhh! Your here!" Abi said on sight on Lauren as she walked in the pub, hugging her tightly.

"Easy, Abs. Everyone is trying to kill me today" Lauren replied, hugging her back.

"Welcome back, Lauren" Roxy said from the bar "What's it gonna be?"

"Orange juice, please, Rox" Lauren said, smiling as she walked to the bar.

"Coming up! I must say that sun agrees you, girl. I must take a holiday some day" Roxy said, getting her an orange juice.

"You should. Maybe you and Alfie can get married on the beach, eh?" Lauren replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That's sounds like a plan. I'll tell him later. Lets look at this ring then. I saw it the moment you walked in" Roxy said, handing her the drink and took her hand, looking at the silver diamond on Lauren's finger

"It's nothing, really. Fiancé likes to show off a little" She said, modestly.

"It's great. Amazing. Beautiful like its owner. Now, speak to you later" Roxy replied, before walking off down the bar, to serve more customers and Lauren walked back to Abi and Poppy.

"This feels weird. Me drinking soft drink whilst my little sister is drinking wine. So weird" Lauren commented as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"It is very weird now you mention it" Poppy said, looking from the two of them. Lauren rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I'm off to the toilet" She said some time later and headed towards the toilets, taking a moment to reapply her make up...

"Oh my god!" Fatboy exclaimed, reading his texts as he and Joey sat in the cafe at lunchtime.

"What's the wife done now?" Joey asked, chuckling a little.

"You need to come now, bruv. Trust me" Fatboy said, standing up, laughing a little as he went to the vic, Joey following him.

"Where is she?" Fatboy asked, when he met Poppy in the pub.

"What's going on, Fats?" Joey questioned, walking into the pub, confused, as Poppy pointed in the direction of the toilets discreetly and Fatboy saw Lauren walking out.

"Babygirl!" He shouted, running towards her and picking her up, spinning her around and hugged her tightly. Joey looked in Fatboy's direction, wondering what all the fuss was about and his heart stopped for a moment when he realised the person at the receiving end of Fatboy's joys were Lauren.

As Fatboy put her down, she giggled, catching her breath when she looked across the bar and saw Joey. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled a little as she walked towards him when she realised something. It had been 2 years but the connection was still there.

"Hey" Lauren said finally, trying not to look him in the eye and quickly hid her left hand behind her back, hiding her ring. Something Abi noticed and stared at her sister in confusion.

"Hey yourself, you look good. The sun obvious agrees you" Joey replied, smiling despite himself.

"Yeah, they are all saying that" She commented, blushing a little and he tried not to stare at the red in her cheeks, one of the many things he had missed about her.

"Well they are right. Anyways I should go. I have things to do" He said, swallowing loudly as he tried to control his out of sync beating heart, it hadn't beat like this in 2 years.

"Really? Not one drink? We have a lot to catch up on" She asked, as she felt every nerve stand on end and found the passion she had tried to put in her and Daniel's relationship over the past 14 months, was here within 14 seconds with Joey.

"No, I'm sorry, another time, see you around" He replied, before quickly leaving. She exhaled deeply before joining Abi, Poppy and Fatboy.

"I saw that. You hiding your engagement ring. You are going to have to tell him, you know?" Abi whispered in Lauren's ear. She sighed.

"Soon, I don't want to flout in his face. I broke his heart twice before. I don't want to it for a third" Lauren told her, sighing before returning to her drink.

"Trust me, you both have things to tell each other" Abi said, raising an eyebrow...

Joey shut his front door, his head in his hands, trying to recover from seeing Lauren again.

"Joey, is that you? I need to go to work" Alice called from the living room. He sighed and walked in.

"Al, she is back. I've just seen her. Oh my god, she is more beautiful than I remember. I was in actual awe of her. She has been working out and you don't need to know that but oh my god, she still takes my breath away" Joey told her, walking in, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Joe, she isn't 18 anymore and your not 25. She is nearly 21, a woman and your reaching 30 in a few years. You both have different paths in life now" Alice replied, handing him Mason as she grabbed her coat, smiling as she left and Joey looked at his son, sighing.

"I don't regret you don't worry, Masey. I regret the situation" He said to him, kissing the boy's soft dark curls...

"Darlin', I'm so happy your here the family is back together again!" Tanya said, hugging Lauren tightly after returning from the hospital and met her daughter in the pub.

"Where is this fiancé of yours? I need to talk to him" Max asked, looking around.

"Dad..." Lauren warned, crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"What? A future son in law of mine needs to know what it is like marry a Cross woman!" Max told her. Lauren rolled her eyes and welcomed a hug from Morgan.

"I've asked Joey to come but I'm not sure he'll come" Abi quickly told Lauren who sighed and nodded as Daniel walked in looking a little flustered. She walked up to him, smiling a bit.

"This place is impossible to find. The car has broke down up the road" He told her, kissing her lightly.

"Dexter? Jay?" Lauren called out. The two boys faced her. "I've found you your next job" She said, taking Daniel's keys and chucking them at Dexter.

"My cousin and future brother in law. Your car is in safe hands" Lauren reassured him, smiling.

"Where's yours?" Daniel then asked.

"Outside the salon. I'm gonna bring it around. Won't be long. Go and introduce yourself. They won't bite. Well Dad might but you'll be fine" Lauren replied, kissing him briefly and left...

"I'm relieved you came actually" Abi told Joey as he walked into the vic.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Abi, you know that" He replied, raising an eyebrow before she could reply, Lauren walked back into the pub. Joey's gaze instantly fell on hers as he watched her walk over to another guy and he kissed her on the cheek. Joey narrowed his eyes.

"Whose that, Abs?" He asked her quickly.

"That's Daniel, he's-"

"Ladies and Gentleman, can you have you attention please?" Max said, over them, tapping his glass. Lauren looked around at him, staring embarrassed at him where she saw Joey stood next to Abi. Their eyes locked for a moment but she quickly looked away.

"As you know my eldest has returned today. It's great to have you back, Lauren, babe, it really is" Max started to say. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Dad, they don't need to hear this" Lauren tried to say, blushing a little.

"Nonsense! I just wanted to share with you all that I'm going to welcoming someone new to the family because this lovely chap here is going to make a honest woman out of my Lauren. Good luck that's all I can say. Your gonna need it" Max carried on saying. Abi placing her head in her hand, resulting in face-palm. Lauren quickly looked around at Joey whose facial expression was torn and upset as he left the room. She was too distracted to go after him, with everyone given her their well wishes that she couldn't run after him but she was going to, as soon as she could get away.


	3. C2- Game Change

Hook, Line & Sinker

Chapter 2- Game Change.

Lauren quickly hurried to Abi, once the toast had been done.

"Where did he go?" She asked, out of breath a little.

"He went. I don't know where. You guys have a lot to talk about it" Abi replied, sighing.

"This is a mess, Abs" Lauren proclaimed, running her hands through her hair.

"Go and talk to him. I'll cover for you. He lives with Alice now" Abi replied. Lauren nodded, grabbed her bag from the table and hurried to Number 23..

She knocked on the door and got a squeal from one Alice Branning as the door opened.

"Lauren!" She exclaimed, diving on her cousin.

"This appears to be a recurring them, today. People just seem to be diving on me" Lauren replied, laughing as Alice pulled away, giggling.

"Come in, come in" She said, ushering her in. Lauren smiled, walked into the house and into the living room to see a baby, around 6 months old on a playing mat.

"Wow, Al, you kept that one quiet!" She exclaimed, smiling at her

"Yeah, he isn't mine, babe" Alice replied, sighing. Before Lauren could question, the girl she met at the salon earlier came down the stairs.

"Hello, Lauren. Nice to see you again" Hayley told her, smiling , walking into the living room and picked the baby up.

"Yeah. Hayley, right?" The brunette questioned, looking at Alice, demanding answers, who looked away with a helpless look on her face.

"Yeah. You remembered, good. Now, if you'll excuse me, this one has had too much time with his Auntie and needs a lay down" Hayley said, balancing the baby on her hip and headed upstairs.

"Auntie? Being you?" Lauren asked, confused. Alice nodded, looking down. Lauren gasped as she worked it out.

"Oh my god and Hayley is the mother? Girlfriend as well?" She questioned. Again, Alice nodded. Lauren exhaled deeply, sitting down.

"His name is Mason. 6 months old. I'm surprised no one told you" Alice told her, sighing.

"I gotta go. I shouldn't of come" Lauren said, standing up.

"Oh my god, is that an engagement ring, Lauren Branninig?!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing her hand. Lauren nodded. The front door opened and Joey walked in. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"I gotta go" She said, walking past him and walked out.

"She has just met Hayley and Mason. You need to talk to her" Alice told him. He sighed, nodded and walked out.

Lauren turning around, appearing on deciding where or not to come back, their eyes locking…

"What, Joey?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as he stared intensely at her

"I just wanted to explain. Can we go somewhere private?" He asked

She nodded and began to walk towards the end of the road, him following. She stopped opposite the gardens, out of sight. Two years on and all his feelings had come flooding back, just like he knew hers were...

"I'm sorry you found out the way you did" Joey sighed, admitted, sighing as they stood opposite each other

"It's fine. I didn't have the right to know. I left you, and I didn't tell you about Daniel" Lauren replied "I left you broken hearted. I left myself broken hearted. What happens now?"

He just looked at her, not answering. stepped towards her and she knew what was coming. They both did. He captured her lips in his savouring the feeling of her lips on hers for the first time in two years. Lauren's arms wrapped around his neck and Joey put his around her waist, pushing her back into the wall…

"No, this can't happen" She proclaimed, pushing him away and wiped her lips.

"Lauren, you know I felt that as much as you" He replied

She swallowed and he moved towards her again, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, caressing her face. Her eyes shut and her cheek leant into his hand. He inhaled and exhaled, moving towards Lauren again, capturing her lips in his again, a moan escaping her lips as he moved them towards the wall again. They pulled away breathless and Joey rested his forehead against hers.

"Too much has happened. This can't happen again. I'm getting married! You have a kid" Lauren exclaimed, after a moment, standing a step back.

"It's happening again. Tell me you can't feel it" He told her, taking her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"That's not the point. Its over. I made the clear over two years. I have to get back" She said, turning to leave but he quickly grabbed her arm, turning her and kissed her quickly. He pulled away, both of them out of breath.

"It's never going to be over between us because I can bet you that your fiancé doesn't make you breathless like this" Joey told her. She sighed, knowing he was right but pulled herself out of his grip and walked back to the vic, trying to clear her head when Daniel walked out, looking for her.

"Hey, I was wondering where we got to" He told her, pulling her into a hug and she turned to kiss him, trying to find the passion but it just fell flat.

"You alright?" He asked, as he pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just missed you" Lauren replied, smiling sweetly. Daniel nodded and walked into the pub.

"Did you feel it, then?" Joey's voice asked her behind her, walking through the square gardens towards her, his hands in his pockets. She wished she wasn't this weak when it came to him. She sighed, turned around, her hand on the pub door.

"It's over. Now can you just leave me the hell alone?" Lauren said, before opening the door and returning to her family. She knew she could never say that looking at him.

"Lauren, where have you been?" Abi demanded, walking in.

"Sorry, I Erm, never mind" Lauren sighed, running her hands through her hair. Abi grabbed her arm, pulling her aside.

"You kissed him didn't you?" She questioned her sister, raising an eyebrow. Lauren knew she couldn't lie. She slowly nodded her head.

"Look, it's only a kiss. Doesn't mean anything" Abi told her "Right?" Looking at the expression on Lauren's face.

"What am I gonna do, Abs?" She asked, a little scared.

"Leave it with me. Oh, hey Hayley" Abi replied, looking behind her. Lauren turned and saw the blonde, exhaling deeply.

"Hey Lauren. I was wondering do you and your fiancé want to come for a meal one night next week. I'll cook of course. I think it's time we got to know each other" Hayley asked, smiling and Lauren realised in a second that this girl didn't have a bad bone in her body. This made her feel guilty, very guilty.

"Hayley, I don't think that's a go-"

"She'll love to. Wasn't you just saying you wanted to get to know her?" Abi cut across Lauren, smilingly. Lauren stared at her, narrowing her eyes then looked back at Hayley.

"Sure, I'll be there. What day?" Lauren asked, putting on a smile.

"Tuesday sound alright?" Hayley said. Lauren nodded and smiled.

"Send Alice to mine with Mason" Abi told her. Hayley nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, of course sounds good. See you then" Hayley replied and walked off.

"Hey Rox, give me a vodka with coke, please" Lauren called up the bar.

"This a good idea, Lauren?" Abi asked, sighing.

"Watch me. If I go over 2, drag me out" Lauren replied, exhaling deeply...


	4. C3-And So It Begins

Hook, Line & Sinker.

Chapter 3- And So It Begins..

Lauren gasped loudly as she ended the last stretch of her morning yoga session, satisfied from it.

"Sweetheart, don't you think you going OTT with the yoga sessions? That's the second one this morning. Pre jog now post jog" Daniel said from the doorway, as she rolled up her mat. Lauren mentally sighed. Yes, she was but it was helping with repressed sexual tension that had been building over the past week.

"Stress. Gotta let it out" She replied, as she walked past him, towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the airing cupboard.

"With your mum? I'm here for you,

you know that" He told her, walking towards and took her hands.

"I don't wanna talk about it. What I do wanna talk about is did you rearrange your shift tonight?" Lauren asked, smiling a little.

"Yes I finish at 5 instead of 8. But I don't understand why we are going to a dinner party hosted by your ex's current girlfriend and the said ex is gonna be there" Daniel replied, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I've told you this. Hayley seems like a really nice girl. She is making an effort. She feels awkward. I'm gonna try too" Lauren told him, sighing a little.

"Okay. What's your day consist of then?" He then asked.

"I have that meeting with Karen this morning in the city then I'm gonna go the studio, try and draw something for this project with her then meeting Abi for late lunch then I'm off to the gym before coming home and getting ready for tonight" She told him. He sighed, shaking his head a little.

"You do too much. Take a break" Daniel said, kissing her forehead.

"I don't know the meaning of the word. Now go, I need a shower before this meeting. And you need to get work before they make you stay late" Lauren replied, briefly kissing him before heading for a much needed shower...

"So you looking forward to tonight?" Abi asked, as they settled in a cafe in Central London.

"Nope. Not at all" Lauren admitted as she took a look at the menu.

"All the extra exercise helping with the sexual tension?" Abi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mostly yes. It's leaving me knackered though. I would rather be knackered by something else if I'm being honest with you" Lauren replied, sighing.

"Or someone else" Abi muttered under her breath, smirking. Lauren raised her eyebrow, repressing a giggle.

"No comment, Abigail. No comment" She finally said, placing the menu down "I'm having the pasta, what about you? My treat of course"

"Ooo, I think I like you all rich and successful" Abi commented, smirking.

"Yes, it does have it's benefits I must say" Lauren replied.

"I'll have the chicken but we need to talk about tonight" Abi told her, smiling...

Lauren groaned a little as she had her second shower of the day, recovering from her session at the gym and walked to her bedroom to get ready. She looked in her wardrobe, deciding what to wear and found a green floaty shirt and gone a black lace top to go with it before starting work on her hair and make up, wondering how the nights events would turn out...

"Are you sure your alright with this?" Joey asked Hayley as she set the table up.

"Yes, I'm sure. Alice, Abi, Poppy, everyone raves on about Lauren all the time. Time I see what all the fuss is about" Hayley replied, smiling at him.

"Okay, as long as you are sure" He said. She nodded, giving him a brief kiss before returning to work.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Hayley went to answer it.

"Lauren, Daniel, I'm so happy you could make it" She told them, welcoming them in.

"Well from Alice's text, it appears you need my help in the kitchen?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do" Hayley admitted, blushing a little.

"Go on then, show off, professional chef!" Lauren exclaimed, giving him the bottle of wine they brought. He rolled his eyes before heading into the kitchen with Hayley. Lauren quickly retreated to the living room after taking her coat off and found Joey looking at her intensely. She gave him a small smile before sitting down, picking up a magazine from the coffee table, trying to distract herself. She heard the living room door shut quietly then the sofa sinking next to her, indicating he had sat next to her. She sighed quietly as she flicked the page of her magazine.

"You have been ignoring me all week then you turn up here, looking like that, all sexy, ignoring me again, you know that does things to me, Lauren Branning" He told her, lightly tracing her leg with his index finger. She resisted the urge to gasp. She had a new plan. Not to fight him. But not do anything, anything at all and he would see he didn't bother her anymore. If her traitorous body would play along as well.

"You would think you would of got the message by now, don't you, Joseph?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow, keeping her cool. He chuckled as he brushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck to him. Okay, now he was fighting dirty and she didn't know how long she would last as she felt his lips pressed themselves softly to her neck. It took everything she had not to moan as she bit her tongue, praying she would not give herself away.

"Can I ask you something?" Joey said to her, as he placed another kiss to her neck, starting a pattern.

"Go ahead" She replied, knowing she was gonna let out a moan any second.

"Does he love you?" He asked, his lips still against her neck, his voice vibrating against her skin, sending shivers down her spine and made between her legs damp.

"Of course he does. What kinda of question is that?" She questioned, fighting the urge to cross her legs.

"No, Lauren. I mean, does he love you? Does he worship this incredibly sexy body of yours everyday? Does he kiss you where you like? What about your scars? Does he love them?" Lauren stared at him, for a moment, biting her lip, sighing.

"We don't talk about them" She admitted before returning the magazine.

"I do have one more question" He said, as she was aware of his hand on her leg.

"Go ahead"

"Does he make you wet like I have just done in the short space of a minute?" He questioned, his hand suddenly brushing against her kickers, feeling her damp, warm skin. She moaned softly as the door opened, he quickly pulled his hand out and moved away. Hayley entered smiling.

"Daniel has took over. Joey, can you go and help him please. Girl talk" She said, pointing at Lauren. He rolled his eyes and went, shutting the door behind him. Hayley quickly sat next to Lauren.

"I need your advice on something actually" Hayley quickly told her, looking down.

"Go on, I'm not sure I can help but go on" Lauren replied, smiling a little.

"It's a bit embarrassing really. Mine and Joey's sex life, is a little flat at the moment. I was wondering if you could help me" Hayley said, colour raising to her cheeks. Lauren was shocked that she was coming to her about this.

"Is asking his ex girlfriend the best way around it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was wondering... You could tell me what he likes? Since having Mason, I just don't know what to do anymore" Hayley proclaimed. Lauren sighed, knowing this probably wasn't the best way for Hayley to do this but Joey had been driving her crazy, the event a few minutes before proved it. Payback is a bitch, Lauren thought to herself.

"He loves it when you take control. He acts like he doesn't but he really does. Tell you what, we'll go to the vic after this. Take him to the toilets and show him you can be control" Lauren quickly said, smiling, knowing this was partly a lie. He had once told her that she was the only girl he ever wanted to under the control of

"Really? Thanks, Lauren!" Hayley said, hugging her...

"I was wondering if you could help me out with a Lauren issue, please?" Daniel asked, as he began to cook some onions. Joey hid a smirk at this.

"Sure, go on, mate. Don't know if I can help you but go on" He replied, having a feeling what was about to come.

"Well I don't feel like I'm satisfying her anymore. She has been doing a lot more exercise over the past week or so. Yoga and the gym. Like she is getting her kicks out of that or fighting some form of sexual tension" Daniel told him, sighing as he poured a glass of wine. Joey hid a chuckle at this as he worked it all out in a second. She was sexually frustrated against him and she was fighting him. He knew the only way for her to give in was to rile her up and get her angry because she would come straight to him for an argument which will probably turn into hot sex.

"That's because every now again, she likes something a little different. To keep things fresh" Joey replied finally.

"Like what?" Daniel questioned, wondering what it could be.

"Lauren likes erm a bit of anal. Keeps her on her toes. She likes it by surprise as well. No warning. Really turns her on" Joey lied, smiling a little. Daniel stared at him, a little shocked.

"And you.."

"All the time, mate. She used to beg me for it. She loves it. Trust me, she'll love you forever" Joey said, impressed with his plan.

"And what do I say if she asks how I know?" Daniel then questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell her the truth. That I told you. She'll understand. You gotta help a guy out. Your not telling me that if Hayley goes to her sex advice, she won't give any?" Joey replied, passing him the salt "Not that Hayley would, we are fine on that front but you know it works both ways"

"Yeah your right. Thanks. Lauren said you were alright when you wanted to be" Daniel said, smiling a little as he returned to cooking...

Lauren poured herself a glass of wine as they started to eat.

"Lauren, sweetheart, do you think that's good idea?" Daniel asked, referring to her glass of wine. Hayley and Joey looked up.

"It's one glass, don't worry. I can handle myself" Lauren replied, she didn't want this, not here.

"You say one glass. But we all know how that will turn out" Daniel told her, shaking his head.

"Mate, I'm sure she means one glass. She won't get hammered" Joey threw in, trying to defend her.

"Yeah, they all say that. But I know what she is like. She doesn't know her limits" Daniel replied, taking the glass from Lauren who felt like crying.

"If you could just excuse me for a moment" She said, standing up and walked out of the house, grabbing her coat. She hated it when Daniel treated her like a baby.

"Sorry about that. Lauren is a bit dramatic when it comes to handling things" Daniel said to Hayley. Joey narrowed his eyes at him, thinking he might of misjudged Daniel.

"I'm gonna check on her and for the record, she would of really had the one glass" Joey said, standing up and walked out of the house to find Lauren silently crying.

"Do you wanna tell me why he wasn't wearing that wine? I would of been if I spoke to you like that" He said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Joey, just leave it, I don't wanna talk about it" Lauren replied, turning around to walk in. He lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Why are you marrying him when he treats you like a child?" He asked, his voice soft.

"It's nothing. He just looking out for me" She told him, sighing a little.

"Lauren, babe, don't lie to yourself. Your going to marry him oppose to me who lets you do anything you want because I know what you want" Joey told her. She looked up at him and began regretting every decision she had ever made in the past 2 years, starting with leaving him as she pushed aside everything, Daniel, Hayley, as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Joey groaned and kissed her back, his hands burying themselves in her hair.

"Come on, lets get back in. We'll talk later" He told her, pulling away. Lauren nodded and they walked back in...

They made their way to the pub after, Hayley and Daniel getting more drunk then their partners.

"I'm off to get another round. Who wants one?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"Just an orange juice for me please" Lauren replied, smiling at Joey as Daniel and Hayley held up their glasses, silently signalling for the same again.

As he sat back down, his and Lauren's legs brushed together, leaving her wondering if it was accidental or not.

Joey moved closer to her and began to trail his hand up her leg, wanting to make a game from the accident, causing her to splutter her drink a little bit.

"You okay, Lauren?" Daniel asked worriedly, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, just went down the wrong hole" She admitted "silly me"

"Actually, it's the right hole" Joey whispered in her ear, his hand trailing further up her leg.

He watched as she set her drink down on the table and moved, turning towards him. She smiled and took another sip of her drink, as he did the same and continued his movements up her leg.

Lauren knew what they were doing was risky, but that was all part of the fun. Their partners sat just inches away and his hand was trailing up her leg, moving towards her already wet mound. She loved the affect he had on her. Joey was right about something. Daniel could never make her feel the way he did.

"Judging by how wet you are, I'll take a guess and say you've missed me?" Joey asked, quietly.

She looked at him and pursed her lips together, trying to hold back a moan as he rubbed the palm of his hand. She nodded her head, signalling yes, not daring to speak. He continued to trail his hand upwards, dipping inside her tights, playing with the material of her underwear,

"With him, you're dead. With me, you come alive" he whispered into Lauren's ear, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck.

She swallowed and gasped as he dipped his hand in her panties, stroking along her soaked folds. She took a sip of her drink and gripped the top of Joey's thigh with her free hand, trying not to make it too obvious that she was being pleasured in a pub full of people.

"Tell me what you want me to do" he whispered, his lips pressing a kiss to her neck again. She respected and admired his nerve, his confidence but Hayley and Daniel were really none to the wiser.

"You know exactly what" Lauren managed to croak out, her voice

no more than a whisper

"I do, but I want you to tell me. I'll stop if you don't" Joey informed her

"No, don't" She proclaimed quietly, grabbing a hold of his hand "enter a finger, please"

He smirked and did as Lauren asked, her mouth turning into an "o" shape as all her feelings from two years ago came crashing back with a bang. She bit her lip hard as he began to move his finger in and out.

"Now what?" he questioned

She turned to face him… "Add another one"

He complied with the demand and added another one to the mix. She continued to bite her lip, trying not to draw blood but it had been too long since Joey had done this to her. Lauren missed it and missed him.

"You're close, baby, I can tell. What do you want me to do?" he whispered into her ear again

"Keep doing what you're doing" she begged "I'm not gonna be able to last much longer"

"It's okay. Just let it go when you need to" He replied, running his free hand up and down her arm

Joey could feel and tell she was close to the edge so he continued to do what he was doing as she asked, but only faster. She glared at her, a smirk on her face. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her but he couldn't. She kept her face turned to him, their eyes locked together as she came, her fingernails digging into his thigh.

Joey removed his hand, smiling at her as he excused himself to wash his hands. Hayley quickly followed him and Lauren caught on. She swore under her breath.

"What was that?" Daniel asked, turning to her.

"Nothing. Come on, lets go home" Lauren replied, panicked, grabbing her stuff...


	5. C4- You Intoxicate Me

Hook, Line & Sinker- I was listening to Ashley Tisdale 'He Said, She Said' during writing this & 'Toxic' the Glee Version. Seemed to help a lot

Chapter 4- You Intoxicate Me.

Hayley was drunk, drunker then she had been for a while. Fresh from listening to Lauren's advice, she knew what she was going to do. She waited outside the toilets in the vic, where she knew Joey was. When he came out, she pushed him back in with a small smile of her face and kissed him.

"Woah, woah, Hals, babe, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling away when she pulled him in for another kiss and pushed him against the toilet door, trying to push him in.

Joey knew something was wrong with Hayley. She wasn't usually like this and he didn't think it was just the alcohol.

"Hayley, look at me. What are you doing?" He asked, pushing her away, placing his hands on the shoulders.

"You don't like? But she said..." Her voice trailed off, looking down, sounding a little sad.

"Wait, she? What are you going on about?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren. She said she likes it when a girl takes control. She said you like it like this" Hayley replied, biting her lip. He exhaled deeply, thinking about this and it just made him want Lauren more, the fact she was so jealous of Hayley, she would try and interfere with his sex life.

"Come on, lets get a drink, we will deal with Lauren later" He said, smiling a little...

"Well, that was fun" Daniel commented, as they walked in the flat.

"Yeah, it was" Lauren replied, blushing secretly at the events of The Queen Vic.

"But right now, I want to have sex with you" He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was drunk but not too drunk.

"Babe, I'm tired. Can we just go to sleep?" Lauren questioned, she was still intoxicated from what happened in the vic with Joey to think or have sex with Daniel.

"Come on, I wanna try something new. Something I know you will like" He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck and pushed her against the wall. Lauren sighed and knew she couldn't get out of this one, as she felt herself being stripped of her tights and bunched her dress up and she heard his zipper. She prepared herself for it when she felt him pushing against her but something felt wrong. It wasn't the right hole, it was her... She gasped, turned around and pushed him away.

"Daniel, what the hell do you think your playing at? What would possess you to think I would want... That!" Lauren exclaimed, pulling her tights up and pulled her dress down.

"Joey said..."

"Joey said what, Daniel?" She demanded, cutting across him.

"He said you liked it. That its what you like every now and again" He replied, sighing. Lauren stared at him, shocked at this and wanted to slap Joey or kiss him senseless.

"Right, I'm gonna kill him" She said, grabbed her coat and left the flat...

Joey had finished his latest pint and found it hard to rid Lauren from his mind, the thought of her telling Hayley that made him want her, so badly, he didn't think he could hide it and the next time he saw her he would...

He shook his head, shaking out any thoughts when he realised he needed air.

"I'm just getting some air, I won't be long" He said quickly to Hayley, kissing her on the cheek and left the pub, the cold air hitting him...

"What the hell do you think your playing at?!" A voice screamed from the side of him. It was Lauren's voice and she sounded angry. He turned to face her. She was angry and he hated to admit it but it turned him on even more.

"Depends what you mean, babe. I like to play a lot of things. You for starters" He replied, smirking as she walked towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood for this! Why would you tell Daniel I liked it like that?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Why would you tell Hayley that I liked a girl being in control and practically jump on me in the toilets?" Joey shot back at her, raising an eyebrow. Lauren backed down a little, biting her lip a little, looking down.

"I'll tell you why, you want me, like I want you" He added. She raised a hand to slap him which he quickly caught and their eyes locked, both full of lust and their lips came crashing together, full of need and want, as she felt herself being lifted and being pushed into alleyway, as he quickly shut the door and slammed her against the wall, their breathing becoming ragged along with their speeding heartbeats.

"You have been working out. Just when I thought you couldn't get more sexier" Joey whispered, his hands on her thighs as he pulled her tights down, his hands instantly warming her legs as he kissed her neck, she unzipped his trousers and he pushed her jacket off...

This is wrong, so wrong Lauren thought to herself. Just stop! Think about Daniel, your fiancé! But no matter what Lauren told herself, she couldn't stop herself as every feeling from the past two years came crashing down.

Joey's lips found her neck, her warm skin as he began to wish that this was different, that there was a bed, a sofa, so he could love her properly but he also knew that if he didn't get a release of everything he was feeling in that second, he may possibly explode as he pulled her kickers down...

Lauren gasped as she pulled him up from her neck and kissed him as she felt him sink into her, her legs automatically tightening as he wrapped them around his waist and placed her hands around his neck. She thought to herself maybe if she did this the once, maybe he'll be out of her system and she could move on, but she was slowly lying to herself.

Joey tried to stop himself automatically spilling inside her, as he placed a hand on the side of her head, the other in her hair and continued to thrust into her, groaning as he has hit her deeper and harder.

Lauren was wrong. This could never been a one time thing. She needed this feeling again and again. Daniel could never fill her like this. She leaned her head back, knowing she was close and rode out her pleasure, delaying her orgasm, adamant to ride out the feelings.

Joey groaned, knowing they were both close as he buried his head in her neck. Two years it had been, two years since he had been able to feel like this. He hated and loved Lauren at the same for making him feel like this, as he came hard and fast inside her, with a groan of her name.

She knew it. She still loved him, she still craved him and this had relit her feelings for him, like a fuse but she couldn't feel like this! Not anymore. She was getting married. Lauren hit her climaxed, moaning loudly, collapsing into his waiting arms as she caught her breath, leaning her head on his shoulder, panting as he tighten his arm around her. Their heartbeats fast.

She should of been disgusted in herself that she would let her be open for this strong feelings and cheating on Daniel but the thing she was disgusted about was the fact she wasn't disgusted in herself.

"Let me down, please" Lauren whispered, sighing. Joey did this releasing her and she dropped her legs, landing on the floor in a little jump.

"Lauren?" He said, as she faced away from him, pulling her kickers and tights back up before putting her jacket on, pushing her hair out of the way.

"I don't want to talk about. It never happened" She replied, not turning around. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to look at him.

"Lauren, baby, please, don't do this" Joey told her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Don't. I need to go. I have a fiancé to get home to. You have a girlfriend and a son. This can't happen again" She said before quickly retreating from the alleyway and ran home, trying to deal with her feelings...


	6. C5- Cold Reality

Hook, Line & Sinker- Can I start this chapter with a huge congrats & well done to David Witts on his NTA :) so amazingly proud! It's well deserved but his moment was ruined by them rude people booing his girlfriend! That was uncalled for ,disgusting and it's one of the main things I'll will remember about his win now not his actual win which is a pity because it was a great moment in his career. Anyways rant over. Enjoy the chapter! :) xoxo

Chapter 5- Cold Reality

_His touch, his smell, his everything, his lips against her neck, the feel of his hands in her hair, the shivers and the heat through her body, the way they moved together- _

Buzzzzz! Lauren awoke with a start of her alarm, groaning as she came to the realisation she was dreaming of Joey. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as memories of the night before came flooding back, feeling her lips, her neck as she still couldn't get over the fact she wasn't disgusted with herself...

_The sweet smell of her skin, the slight smell of strawberries in her hair, how she fitted him like a glove, the feel of her legs around his waist, her face reflecting her feelings- _

Mason's cries quickly ended Joey's morning dream of Lauren. He groaned as he came around and placed a pillow over his face, trying to rid himself of the images but found it hard...

She poured herself her morning coffee, not in the mood for a jog or yoga. She checked her diary and saw she had a 3 hour window and decided to visit her mother at work.

Lauren got ready for the day, changing into her casual jeans and a top, tying her hair into a high ponytail, grabbed her bag and headed towards the salon.

The first person she saw upon walking in was Hayley and mild guilt hit Lauren, as she remembered yet again the night before.

"Hey, Hayley" She said, smiling away her guilt and walked towards her.

"Oh Hello, Lauren" Hayley replied, looking up, with a small smile.

"Can I just say sorry for my terrible sex advice? I had a feeling that Joey would give Daniel some what he would call good advice and I wanted to have one up on him. Turns out I was right but it was childish of me and I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Lauren told her, putting her bag down on the counter, smiling a little. Hayley took this in and nodded.

"It's fine. I'm sure our sex life will pick up" She commented, sighing as she took a phone call.

"Lauren! What can I do for you today?" Tanya asked, coming down the stairs.

"I'm actually dying for a manicure and a chat" Lauren replied, smiling.

"Sure. Lets get to it" Tanya said, walking forward...

Lauren wanted to tell her mother, get some motherly advice but Hayley was feet away.

"I'm going home for some lunch. Do you wanna come? You need to tell me something, don't you?" Tanya asked, once she had finished her nails. Small talk of France, Fashion and Celebrity Gossip haven't taken the away the fact Lauren needed some motherly advice. She nodded as she paid, smiling a little at Hayley and they went home...

"Are you alright, you seem distant" Alice commented, having come home for her lunch break and was watching her brother's behaviour.

"I'm fine, Al. Nothing to worry about" Joey replied, looking out the window and saw Lauren entered her parents house with Tanya. He sighed and looked away.

"It's Lauren, isn't it? Her return has unnerved you" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past" Joey said, shaking his head.

"You still love her don't you?" Alice asked, standing up and picking up Mason.

"Even if I did, it doesn't matter. She is getting married and I have Mason" Joey replied, mirroring Lauren's words, sighing as he took Mason off Alice...

"So what is it, darling?" Tanya asked, as she put the kettle on.

"I did something and I should feel guilty about it but I don't" Lauren replied, looking down, sighing.

"Tell me, Lauren. I can't help you if you don't tell me" Tanya said, smiling as she sat down.

"I slept with Joey last night. Well we didn't really sleep, it was in the alleyway, but.." Lauren stopped as Tanya held up her hand.

"It can't happen again, you do realise that" She told her daughter, exhaling deeply.

"But I want it to! That's the worst thing, I don't even feel guilty!" Lauren exclaimed, sighing, placing her hand in her hands.

"Lauren, listen to me. Your getting married to a lovely man. He loves you" Tanya told her, taking her hand, looking at her.

"But I want to marry Joey, Mum!" Lauren replied, nearly crying as the reality of her words hit her.

"I know, I know, darling, but Joey is like your father. And that means heartbreak and grief. Thats why you need to marry Daniel. I need to go knowing your gonna be happy, safe and set up for life. That's what Daniel will give you. I want you to have the life I never had" Tanya told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Mum, please, I can't..."

"Lauren, he has cheated on Hayley with you so what stops him cheating on you?" Tanya questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Like you and dad, you mean?" Lauren asked, sighing.

"Yes. I wish I haven't been so in love and adamant to have him for myself. Karma has been getting me back ever since" Tanya replied, standing up as the kettle boiled.

"Joey wouldn't cheat on me. I know that" Lauren told her, sighing.

"I said that about your father. Look how that turned out" Tanya proclaimed as she made the cups of tea and handed one to Lauren.

"But I'm just as bad. I've cheated on Daniel!" Lauren said, taking it and took a sip.

"Look, it was one time. Make it one time and Daniel doesn't have to any the wiser" Tanya told her, sitting down again.

"Mum, I'm weak, I won't be able to do that" Lauren admitted, looking down.

"I have faith in you, sweetheart. You will be fine" Tanya replied, smiling weakly...

"I have to go. I have a meeting in the city at 2. Thanks for the advice" Lauren said, standing up after their lunch.

"It's fine. Just remember what I said, please" Tanya replied, hugging her daughter tightly. Lauren smiled sadly and left, walking across the square gardens when she heard calls of her name. _His_ voice.

"Joey, I don't have time for this. I have a meeting to get to" Lauren told him, turning around.

"So your just gonna ignore me then? Hayley told me what you said. So you just gonna forget what happened?" He questioned, walking towards her.

Yes. It's for the best" She proclaimed, trying to control her speeding heartbeat as he invaded her space.

"What if I can't forget? I felt it last night and I know you did" He told her, taking her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. During this time, Tanya was repositioning her curtains when she saw the exchange in the square...

"Joey, please.. I can't"

"Lauren, what is it? I know when your hiding something. Please tell me. It's me. You can tell me anything" He told her, lifting his spare hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. She leaned into his hand then quickly came to her senses, pulling away, shaking her head.

"We know what happened the last time you kept something from me. I'll result to them measures again if I have to" Joey warned her. Lauren remembered. She had broke up with him, under the demands of Lucy, claiming she didn't feel the way she had previously said. He had resulted in desperate measures, stripping in front of her, knowing his effect on hers. She had walked off, distracted, only to fall on her ankle thanks to wet floor.

"I have a meeting to get to" Lauren said, after a moment and walked off, wondering what the hell she was going to...

"Lauren!" Alice exclaimed, as Lauren stepped out of her car after her meeting ran for 3 hours.

"Hey, Al. You been waiting for me?" She asked, smirking.

"Yes. I want to know what is going on with you and my brother" Alice replied, crossing her arms.

"Nothing. Don't worry" Lauren tried to reassure her.

"I'm going on a whim here and say you guys have slept together since your return?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Al, please, not here, your house free? I'll try and explain" Lauren replied. Alice nodded and they went to hers...

Mason squealed with joy on the sight of Alice and Lauren walking through the door. He ran up to Alice and she swooped him in her arms. He laughed as she nuzzled his hair.

"Hello to you too, little man" She told him, giggling.

Mason laughed as when Lauren heard movement in the kitchen. She saw Joey.

"I'm gonna take Mason for a walk. You and Joey should talk about things. We will talk later" Alice said, grabbing her nephew's coat and left. Lauren sighed before walking in the kitchen to see Joey leaned over the table. He seemed to be pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Strained my back at work. Them crates" He replied, as he held a ice pack to his back.

"First of all, that isn't going to work" She said, walking towards him and taking the ice pack of him. "Second of all, lean further over. And they call me the drama queen" Lauren placed her hands on the bottom of his back, where he was holding the ice pack and began to lightly massaged his back. He groaned softly as her fingers worked away pain. He began to think they work away anything. Her fingers and thumbs were applying the right amount of pressure to his back so much so it sent shivers through him. She stopped when she thought it was enough and Joey turned to face her. She narrowed her eyes at him when she saw his eyes full of lust and she quickly looked away, down, shaking her head when she saw how much he liked it. It showed in his pants. Lauren's mouth fell open and looked back up at him, who shrugged, smirking.

"I should go" She said, turning to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Haven't you got something to sort out first?" He questioned, looking down slightly then raised an eyebrow.

"Don't. You have no idea how I want to" She replied, sighing.

"Then why don't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here" Lauren told him, as he closed the space between them, pushing her against the sink. Okay, he was resulting in them desperate measures again. She mentally groaned as she knew she was going to fail.

"Lauren, you can't be so evil that you would leave me this hard on my own, with nothing but my own devices are you?" Joey questioned, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer so his erection was apparent on her leg. She gasped, trying to remember the basics of breathing but that thought disappeared the moment his lips came crashing down to her lips, capturing them passionately and roughly. She moaned softly then stopped.

"Your back. I'm pretty sure you need to rest it" Lauren commented, sighing.

"I need to rest something alright. Inside of you" He replied, smirking.

That made her all warm inside.

"Sit down. Now. I'm not going to be responsible if your back goes out again" She told him, pointing to a chair. He smiled at her, assumed and sat on the chair. Lauren then walked towards him then straddled him, raising an eyebrow, before kissing him and started to unzip his trousers, pulling them down, along with his boxers, freeing his member. She stared at it for a moment, as he kissed her neck before unzipping her jeans, she moved slightly to allow them to pushed off and her kickers followed before sliding down onto him, gasping as she did. Joey hissed as she began to move.

"God, your so sexy when your in control" He told her, grabbing her hips.

"And you say you don't like girls when they are in control" She replied, amusement in her voice as she grabbed his shoulder, riding him faster.

"Only you, babe, only you. Man, I lo-" His voice trailed off, managing to stop his confession of love in time and hoped Lauren didn't noticed as she picked up speed, moaning as he placed his hands in her hair, pulling her down to kiss him then buried his head in her neck as they came together...

"This wasn't suppose to turn out like this" She said, sighing, stepping off him, pulling up her bottom garments and walked into the living room. Joey quickly followed, pulling up this trousers, sat next to her on the sofa, resisting to put an arm around her because he didn't know where her head was at.

"But it did. Because its meant to be, Lauren" He told her. She shook her head, sighing.

"No, I left you. I don't get to just walk in here and pick up where we left off. I don't deserve that and now I'm getting married and you have Mason" She replied, looking at him as he reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You lived your life, baby. I wish I was there with you and part of me resents you for that. I'm gonna admit that but that doesn't matter. I've missed you so much and there wasn't a day I didn't think about you. Hayley was a distraction. She kept me sane but I wished it was you. Mason was a surprise. When she told me she was pregnant, my world stopped for a moment. It was you I wanted to hear them words from but I had a role to play. I love that kid to death but there isn't a day I wish he was yours" Joey told her, smiling a little.

"But he wouldn't be Mason. He has Hayley's light. That's why we can't carry on and I have to marry Daniel" She said.

"No, there's something else. What is it? Tell me, please" He replied, taking her hand. She sighed and nodded.

"It's Mum. It's her dying wish to see me marry Daniel. Someone safe. She wants to die knowing I'm set up for life" Lauren told him. He nodded and pulled her into a hug then she rested her head on his chest.

"So this ends then?" He asked, with a regrettable sigh.

"There's a difference between saying it and doing it. I can't stay away from you, no matter how much yoga or gym do. Your under my skin, in my bloodstream. I can't un fall for you" Lauren told him, she stopped herself from saying the L word, it would make it too real.

"I said the day you left, I'll say it again. I've fallen for you, hook line and sinker and that's not going away any time soon" Joey replied, lifting her head and kissing her briefly.

"So what happens now?" Lauren asked, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know, baby, but right now let me enjoy having you in my arms again" He replied, wrapping his arms around her..


	7. C6- A Game of Cat & Mouse

Hook, Line & Sinker- Thank you for all your amazing support. And anyone who reads my other story ,The Behind The Camera Feelings, I have removed that story & won't be post any more on that. For the simple reason, that I felt extremely guilty for writing David's girlfriend in a negative light & the crap she has been getting since his win at the NTAs last night, the booing & the tweets, brought it home to me & I made the decision to remove it because I felt guilty & couldn't bring myself to write any more. So I'm sorry for writing her in a negative light because she seems to the sweetest and nicest girl ever & she doesn't deserve any of this crap she is getting & I feel bad for writing a story where I presented her the way I did. Anyways, back to this story. Hope you enjoy this update :)

Chapter 6- A Game Of Cat & Mouse.

Over the next week, it started. What Lauren would call a full blown affair, stolen kisses and hooking up, she was back being 18 again and the sexual desire had that raged inside her had been taken care of again...

She decided to go to the salon and have her hair trimmed because it was in a dire need of having one. Her mother was none the wiser about anything but she was still unaware that her mum saw her moment with Joey in the square over a week ago.

Lauren went to pay and smiled weakly at Hayley as she paid. She noticed that the blonde girl seemed sad about something. This is where mild guilt kicked in.

"You alright, Hayley?" Lauren asked, putting her credit card away.

"Yes, I just don't like leaving Joey on his own in the house with Mason. I prefer it when me or Alice is around" Hayley replied, sighing a little.

"Oh, don't you trust him on his own?" Lauren questioned, trying to hide the fact Joey was on his own and it pleased her.

"Yes, I do. But Mason is a handful at the best of times. Can you do me a favour?" Lauren nodded "can you go and see if he is alright?"

"If you sure, Hayley but I'm sure he is fine" She replied, smiling but was ready to go and see him.

"Please, Lauren. I just worry that it's gonna get too much for him" Hayley proclaimed, sighing. Lauren nodded and left the salon...

Joey put Mason down for his nap in his cot, shutting the door quietly, sighing. It had took a while to settle him nowadays, since Mason's cot had been moved from his parents room to his own room but he was getting there. Joey's thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. He walked down the stairs and answered the door to see a smiling Lauren. He quickly took her arm, pulling her in, crashing his lips down to hers, closing the door and pushed her against the wall, kissing her roughly then stopped as he caught his breath, resting his forehead against hers.

"I need you. Now" He told her. It wasn't a question.

"Take me then" She replied, smiling. He chuckled.

"No, we have the house to ourselves. We are doing this properly" He said, taking off her coat then picking her up, bridal style and carried her upstairs to his room...

Joey placed on the bed, knowing he should have respect given the fact it was his and Hayley's bed but he just wanted Lauren every way possible, that care left the window a long time ago. He looked at her, smiling, as their eyes locked together and he brushed stray hair out of her face. Lauren wanted to tell him she loved him and she knew he wanted to do the same. She also knew he knew this too. She looked up at him, holding the confession of love on her tongue, knowing it would make it too real, too unbearable as she lifted a hand and lightly caressed his face. He closed his eyes, savouring her touch, breathing a sigh of content.

"You complete me" She told him, smiling.

"Hook, line and sinker, baby. You know that" He replied, his eyes still closed then opened them as he gently removed her hand from his face, kissing it before lacing his fingers through hers and moved down to kiss her as they bodies came closer together and he titled her head, kissing her neck before taking her cardigan off her before pulling her t'shirt over her head, kissing the now assessable skin, as his hands found the back of her bra, unhooking it and took that off as well before taking one of her breast's in his mouth. Lauren moaned softly, playing with his hair as she felt between her body become heated and warm and he switched breast's. She savoured this moment, gasping loudly. It had been 2 years since this. They haven't had time to take their time with each other over the past week. It had been 5 minute, if that, hook ups in the alleyway, the club or in her car. It satisfied them but this was on a whole different level, as he moved his mouth down and placed gentle kisses across her fazing scars on her left side. She moaned softly. Daniel daren't go near them, he always avoided them but Joey, he glorified them. His mouth moved to her stomach, dropping kisses when he look up at her, lightly tracing a finger across her stomach.

"Don't stop working out, babe. I don't know what your doing but please don't stop" He told her, smiling.

"I told you that once. I'm happy to see your haven't" Lauren said, smirking. He smiled, leaning up to kiss her briefly, breaking it briefly as she pulled his t'shirt off before flipping them over, so she was on top and started kissing his bare chest. Joey groaned as she did, lightly playing with her hair.

"Your so beautiful" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Your not too bad yourself" She replied, smiling as she found the zipper of his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers as her hand lightly traced his length.

"Don't tease, please" He murmured, leaning his head back.

"You mean like this?" Lauren asked, smirking as she removed her hand and took him in her mouth. He groaned loudly, his hands burying in her head, as she began sucking, getting faster and it took everything he had not to slip into her mouth, relishing she was in control before lifting her and flipping them back over.

"My turn" Joey said, smirking, his eyes full of lust and mischief as he pulled down her trousers and kickers before placing his mouth on her warm, wet sex. She moaned loudly as he placed her leg over his shoulder, given him better access as Lauren grabbed the sheets either side of her, controlling her scream as she climaxed, tilting her head back.

"Oh baby, I need to get you all ready again. So impatient" He told her, wiping his mouth.

"Shouldn't take you long" She admitted, biting her lip slightly He smirked before his lips met hers again, kissing her roughly whilst his fingers played with her sex, inserting a finger as she began to flood of wetness against him.

"I love that I can make you wet so easily. Caters my dreams certainly" He whispered in her ear, before moving and entered her slowly, pulling them up so Lauren was practically sat on him, Joey wrapping her legs around his waist.

"The yoga is paying off. Your more flexible. I like. No, I love" He commented, as Lauren wrapped her arms around his chest, as they began movements began quicker and they felt each other, the effect they had on each other. She gasped as Joey placed his hands in her hair, using his weight to push her back on the bed, gently, her head hitting the pillows, breathing and heartbeats speeding as his hands didn't leave her hair and buried his head in her shoulder, groaning as Lauren moaned, knowing her climax was near. He moved his hands to her shoulders, as she felt his climax near as he shuddered, as he came with a groan of her name. This sent her over the edge, feeling him shudder, she climaxed loudly and he flopped against her chest panting when it came clear to both of them they couldn't live with each other...

Lauren returned home an hour to find Daniel on the phone. He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek, hanging up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, smiling.

"Just a small problem. Nothing you need to worry about. Anyways, I saw Hayley earlier. She is wanting to go for drinks" Daniel replied, placing an arm around her. Lauren nodded.

"I need a shower first" She admitted, she wanted to the water to spread over her aching muscles as she relived the afternoon's events.

"Can I join you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"It's been a long day. I'm not sure I'll be the best company" Lauren replied, quickly kissed him and headed for the shower...

Later, she was sat with Joey and Hayley, him being over affectionate in a bid to make her jealous, she was guessing. She sighed with relief as Daniel walked in.

"Where've you been? You're an hour late. I've been calling you" She said sighing, kissing him gently

"I had to stop off to pick up your surprise" he informed her kissing her back once again

"My surprise?" She questioned, confused "what surprise?"

"This" he stated, handing her an envelope

Lauren glanced at him confused again and opened the envelope, pulling out two Eurostar tickets to the South of France.

"It's not under the best circumstances though" Daniel admitted, sighing.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

"Our holiday home's been broken into" he informed her "we need to go over to deal with the police"

She sighed and glanced at Joey… "Do we both have to go? I'm really busy with work"

"It'd be better if we went as a unit, Lauren" he replied

"Fine" Lauren said, sighing "I better go and phone Karen, see if she can postpone my projects"

Daniel nodded and kissed her again as she grabbed her handbag, her and Joey's hands slowly grazing, a smile on his face as she grabbed it and walked outside, hoping that Karen would not given her time off...


	8. C7- A Temporary Goodbye

Hook, Line & Sinker- I got some lovely comments last chapter with some suggestions. One of the suggestions is in this chapter, though I was already planning on doing it anyways. Enjoy :) xoxo

Chapter 7- A Temporary Goodbye.

Lauren returned into the pub 5 minutes later, putting her phone in her bag.

"What did she say?" Daniel asked. She stole a glance at Joey who was playing his part well before replying.

"Yeah, she is clearing my diary for the weekend"

"That's good. Lets go and pack. We need to leave early tomorrow" Daniel told her, standing up. She nodded.

"See you guys later" She said to Joey and Hayley, smiling a little. They looked and nodded, Lauren and Joey sharing a look before she looked away, shaking her head and left...

"So tell me again, the details on the house getting broke into" She asked, as she handed Daniel a cup of coffee because he seem a bit of edge about it, like he was hiding something.

"I told you, some kids, broke in and had a party. The place is a mess" He replied, sighing as he took a sip of coffee. She nodded but still wasn't satisfied with this answer.

"I'm off in the shower. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow" He said after a moment then disappeared to have one...

Lauren was too busy staring into space, it took her a moment to realise that her phone was ringing and Joey's name was flashing across. She answered.

"I need to see you now, please. If you can get away" He told her, his voice sounding a little gruff.

"Okay, Daniel is in the shower. Where are you?" She asked, standing up and grabbed her coat.

"I'm outside" He said as she grabbed her keys and quietly shut the door, hanging up and walked out the flat where she saw him outside, leaned against her car. She ran to him, smiling a little as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you" Joey said to her, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"It's only a few days" Lauren replied, but her voice gave her away as she wrapped her arms around him. They pulled away, their eyes not leaving each others when he seemed to have an idea.

"Do you have your car keys?" He suddenly asked, his hands on her forearms.

"Yes I do but wh-" She was cut off by him grabbing her and pushing her against the car, meeting her lips with his with the same amount of passion. She gasped and returned the kiss, getting his intentions in a skipped heartbeat.

"I need you. I'm gonna take you but where? Here against the car or the backseat. Choose and quickly please, I don't think I can last long" He whispered against her lips, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, his erection very apparent on her leg. She glanced up at the flat.

"Backseat" Lauren managed to get out as she went in her pocket and grabbed her keys, her eyes still on the flat as she quickly unlocked the car, climbing in, Joey not far behind her as he shut the door and she grabbed the front of his jacket, meeting his kiss as he undid her coat, placing his hands under her clothes, warming her skin...

"You need to hurry home, baby. You chose a car that makes it impossible to spread you out in and you know I love doing that" He told her, kissing her neck, unzipping her jeans, placing a hand in her knickers, touching her already damp folds, warming them, making her more ready...

"Don't, please. I need you now" Lauren whispered, kissing him as she found his zipper but managed to pull down his jeans and boxers as he lifted her slightly to pull hers down before entering her quickly. She moaned, leaning her head but he stopped her, placing a hand at the back of her neck...

"No. Your gonna look at me. Your gonna look at me when you come. When we both come because its going to be at the same time. Because its the only thing that is gonna get me through this god-damn weekend" He told her, giving her a quick kiss and then their eyes never left each other as she placed her hands around his neck and he placed her leg around his waist, hitting her harder...

"Joey, I'm close, please..." Lauren whispered, trying not to lose eye contact with him.

"Just a few more moments, please, baby, I need to savour this moment" He replied, kissing her briefly then thrusted into her, deeper and faster. He groaned loudly and she resisted the urge to tilt her head back...

"Go on, look at me remember" He told her after a few moments. She moaned loudly as she hit her climaxed and he groaned her name as their eyes never left each other and then he pulled her up for a deep kiss, pulling her up, him still inside her, embracing her, wrapping his arms around, she did the same, wrapping her arms around him, as she did the same and it all got a little too much for Lauren as tears began to fall from her eyes. Joey heard this and took her face, pulled her away, slightly and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Lauren, baby, what's wrong?" He asked, soothing her sex hair.

"I..I lov-" He kissed her quickly.

"Don't, please, not now, not with you going away. I couldn't cope with that" He told her but he wanted to tell her the same. She nodded and kissed him, smiling a little as she lightly caressed his face with the back of her hand.

"You complete me" She said, quietly.

"Hook, line and sinker" He whispered back. It had become their way of saying 'I love you' without actually saying the words...

"Where did you go?" Daniel asked, as Lauren walked back in the flat

"I went for a walk. Needed to clear my head before tomorrow" She replied and walked into the bedroom. He followed her as she changed for bed.

"Are you alright? You seem on edge" He commented as she moved past him to the bathroom and brushed her teeth...

"I'm fine. Just want to sleep before tomorrow" She replied after she had done that, walking past him again and got into bed, switching off her lamp. There was complete darkness and silence for a few seconds before she felt the bed creak next to her and the weight of the bed going down as Daniel wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and didn't push him away as she fell into a deep sleep, wishing and dreaming that his arms were Joey's...


	9. C8- Misjudgment Of A Person

Hook, Line & Sinker- the end of this chapter will shock you and I'm sorry if I cause any upset but bare with me and see how I play it out. Other that that, Enjoy :) xoxo

Chapter 8- Misjudgement Of A Person.

Lauren travelled in silence to France, looking out of the window of the train, wishing she could of been anywhere but there.

They changed at Paris to Marseille then there was even quieter car ride to the villa, on the outskirts of the city. This is where Lauren became suspicious...

She stepped out of the car, looking up at the villa, taking off the sunglasses, she narrowed her eyes. It seemed to be the way she left it over 2 months ago. She walked into the house and saw it had been untouched.

"I thought you said we were broken into?" Lauren questioned Daniel, turning to him.

"Yeah we were but Pierre cleaned it up after the police came around" He replied, bringing in the bags. She nodded but wasn't convinced...

Lauren awoke the next morning, the morning sun shining through the curtains. She got up and opened them, smiling as the sun shone on her. She went to open the window but found it was locked. She stared at it, confused but decided not to think about it, as she went to get her phone of charge next to her bed but found it wasn't there. She narrowed her eyes, knowing she put it on charge the night before.

Lauren was confused, staring at the end of her charger before placing it down, going to find Daniel but found the villa was empty. She decided a morning swim as in order. She quickly ate some breakfast before changing into her swimsuit and heading to the pool. She found the door locked, she tried to open it again, more desperate then gave up, extremely confused. She went to where the keys were kept and found hers gone, along with the spares and the housekeepers.

She tried to find her phone but found no luck, searching high and low over the villa. Lauren was confused, extremely confused. She resulted in switching the TV on after changing...

Around 2 o'clock, Daniel walked in, smiling at her. She jumped up.

"Have you seen my phone?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I picked it up by mistake" He replied, handing it to her.

"But babe, it has a different case that yours. I'm sure yours isn't purple and it was on my side" She told him, taking her phone.

"I was in a hurry. My brother wanted to see me. You know what he is like" He said, walking past her, sighing.

"You saw Liam without me? You know I would of wanted to catch up with him" She replied, sighing.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You looked peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you" Daniel proclaimed, walking closer and kissed her forehead.

"Explain the keys. Mine are gone as well as Pierre's and the spares" Lauren then demanded, crossing her arms.

"Pierre said the kids who broke up stole the sets of keys" He replied. He seemed to have a excuse for everything.

"Mine though? I put them there last night" She told him, raising an eyebrow.

"I picked them up, not realising I already had mine" He said, shrugging. Lauren stared at him, rolling her eyes, deciding it was best not to argue.

"Since you have finished with the questions, can I ask?" He then asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Go on" She said.

"Why is Joey texting you asking you to ring or text him when your free with a kiss on the end and why is your phone password protected all of a sudden?" Daniel demanded, crossing his arms.

"A. I don't know, probably something to do with Mason. Hayley would of been at work" Lauren quickly lied "B. I get paranoid leaving my phone laying around when I'm in a meeting and I guess I forgot to turn it off but to be fair, I like to have some privacy in my life!"

He walked towards, his hands still crossed, coming near her, looking her up and down. She didn't know why but she felt scared of him which was stupid. It was still there though.

"Good. You better not be lying to me" He said before turning back around and walked into the kitchen...

Daniel left the villa again, apparently something to do with his sister this time and she didn't want Lauren there. This surprised her but she decided not to dwell on it as she watched some bad French reality TV before heading for a shower...

She got changed after her shower and tied her hair up then decided to sneak a phone call to Joey...

"Hello, beautiful. I was beginning to think you forgot about me" He answered, it was good to hear his voice...

"Yeah, you make it impossible to" She admitted, giggling.

"Good girl, now tell me, what have you been up to without me?" Joey asked. Lauren rolled her eyes at this.

"Nothing much. I have just had a shower. Nothing special" She replied, crossing her legs. She heard in his intake breath. She smirked to herself.

"Don't, Lauren. It's been too long since I have had that body on yours" He told her, groaning a little.

"What if I told you I was wearing that nightwear set you like? The shorts and vest with lace?" Lauren questioned, still smirking to herself.

"I would tell you to lay down, make sure your hair is down, pull them god damn shorts down and play with yourself whilst talking to me. Actually do that. Now and I want every detail" He demanded. She laughed and sinking into her pillows, taking her hair down and shorts down.

"Talk to me" She replied, a little too excited.

"Gently massage first but imagine its me. Go on, baby" He ordered her to. She gently did this, pressing her fingers down against her mound, closing her eyes and imagined it was him. A small moan escaped her lips.

"Tell me. Tell me how it good it feels" Joey said, his voice sharp and a sense of power in his voice, which turned Lauren on even more.

"It feels good. I miss you, I miss it" She whispered, titling her head back, gasping softly.

"Now circle and inset a finger. Go on, babe. Don't go easy on the noise either" He told her and Lauren did this, moaning a little.

"It would be better if you were here, doing it" She said, softly.

"Never mind that, are you wet?" He asked, she could hint the smugness in his voice.

"Yeah. Very" She whispered. He groaned.

"You naughty girl, what am I going to do you when we are next alone together. Now pump, like I do" Joey told her and she did.

"I don't think I can last long" She replied, her voice hoarse as she become very warm.

"Stop it, your making me hard, very hard" He said, groaning a little.

"Sort it then. Touch it. Touch it like I do. It fits perfectly in my hand. God, I miss it" Lauren told him, still focusing on her finger in her warm sex.

"It does, so much babe, I miss it, you too. Now be a good girl and inset a second finger" Joey replied, groaning softy.

Lauren was about to do this when Daniel came in, talking on his phone. She gasped, pulling her shorts up and putting her phone under her pillow, thinking she had ended the call...

"Hey, I didn't expect you home so soon" Lauren told him quickly, smiling.

"Told Sophie I had my beautiful wife to be to get to" He replied, walking towards her and kisses her briefly before kissing her neck. It was like a bucket of cold water had been dropped over her.

"Daniel, I'm not in the mood. Please. I just want to have an early night" Lauren told him, pushing him away.

"But sweetheart, your all wet" He commented, stroking her mound through her shorts. She hid her squeal as he pushed her shorts down...

Lauren was excited to go home on the Sunday, she began packing her bags when Daniel came in, looking annoyed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting a dress in her suitcase.

"Our tickets have been messed of today, they booked us on the 15th" He told her, sighing. She stared at him, that was over 2 weeks away! She mentally groaned. She was excited to see Joey again now it was going to be 2 weeks? Then cold realisation hit her when she realised she was going to be stuck with Daniel on Valentines Day.

"Seriously?! Hope your gonna put a compliant in" She exclaimed, sighing.

"Nah, it's only a little mix up and think about it, it's a blessing in disguise. We get to have a holiday now" He told her, walking towards her, kissing her briefly.

"Fine, whatever" She said, scowling.

"I have to go. Sophie wants me to drive her up the coast so I will be some time but I will text you when I'm on my way back" He told her, kissed her forehead and went...

To say Lauren was angry was an understatement, first she found out Daniel lied about the break in. She had asked Pierre about it and he was completely clueless. Then she had phoned to make a complaint about the tickets and they said there was no mix up. She sat waiting for Daniel, angry. When he walked she followed him.

"Care to explain yourself?" She questioned, her arms crossed.

"Care to explain why your dressed like a common hooker?" He replied, sighing. She gasped as she looked down at her dress she had put on to go out with her friends.

"I'm meeting Isabelle and Katy but that's not the point here. The point is you lied to me. About the break in, about the tickets. I know, Daniel and I wanted to know the truth now!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger which he quickly slapped out of the way.

"Don't you dare point your finger at me. You need to show me some respect. Fine, you caught me. I wanted to surprise you to a holiday. You wasn't listening to me when I kept asking you" He told her, his voice going cold.

"I never heard you" She said, crossing her arms.

"No because you were too busy spending time with that ex boyfriend of yours and your cousin!" He hissed at her, spitting a little.

"Oh so this is what this all about then? Alice is my cousin and if Joey, her brother and who lives with her, is there when I see her, then I'm sorry! We are gonna cross paths, Daniel" Lauren proclaimed, sighing.

"I don't care. From now on, Alice comes to ours and you don't go around there. Not ever. Do I make myself clear?!" He questioned, coming in her personal space.

"Why don't you go to hell?" She said, quietly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He shouted at her, swinging his hand forward and made contact with Lauren, sending her flying as he slapped her across the face...


	10. C9-Everybody Has A Dark Side

Hook, Line & Sinker- Bare with me on this storyline! Read this chapter with caution too!

Chapter 9- Everybody Has A Dark Side

Joey was playing Mason when he suddenly had a strange feeling, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and instantly felt like something was wrong, something was wrong with Lauren, like she was in trouble or in danger. He sat up, handing Mason to Alice as he took his phone out of his pocket and made a desperate phone call to Lauren...

She fell to the floor, holding her red cheek, gasping.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry, I didn't me-" She held her hand up to stop him, moving away when her phone suddenly started ringing. She looked up, hope in her eyes as she tried to make a quick getaway to her phone but Daniel beat her to it, taking a look at the caller ID, sighing and rejected the call...

"Lauren, call me crazy but I just had the strangest feeling. Are you okay? Call me back the second you get this" Joey said to the voicemail and hung up, as Alice entered the kitchen with Mason.

"Joey, what's wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something is wrong with Lauren. I can't, argh, I can't get rid of this feeling that something is seriously wrong" He replied, sighing as he tried to ring her again.

"Joey! Your ringing France at this time?! Do you know how much that is going to cost?" Alice questioned, raising a eyebrow. He groaned again as it went to voicemail, hanging up.

"Is everything okay in here?" Hayley said, walking in the room, looking from Alice with Mason and the worried look on Joey's face...

"Don't touch me!" Lauren exclaimed, as Daniel crouched down to her level, trying to help her up. She stood up, rushing to the window, opening it and walked out onto the balcony, feeling the night air on her red cheek. It was comforting her as she breathed in, trying to think where alarm bells should of rang with Daniel but she couldn't. He was the light at the end of tunnel for her 2 years ago when she ran away to France to stay with her Aunt. He was gentle, kind and loving. He knew her darkest secret, something that Joey didn't even know but this? It didn't make sense as she sniffed and wiped away tears...

"Wait, what?" Hayley questioned as Joey rushed past her on the phone, trying to ring Lauren again.

"He says he feels like something is wrong with Lauren. And now he is ringing France at this time" Alice replied, as both girls walked out of the kitchen, watching Joey as he groaned loudly as his phone went to voicemail.

"Lauren, please, just ring me and tell me I'm not going crazy" He hung up, walking into the living room.

"Al, can you take Mason upstairs please? I need a word with him" Hayley asked, smiling a little at Alice who nodded and headed upstairs...

"Any luck?" Hayley questioned, her voice gentle as she sat next to him on the sofa, smiling a little.

"No. I'm just worried. I'm sorry" He admitted, running his hands through his hair.

"It's okay. I know. You still love and care for her. I understand" She said, smiling sweetly. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow but couldn't bring himself to defend himself. He nodded.

"And you have been sleeping with her, haven't you?" Hayley then asked, sighing.

"Hayley, please, I'm-" She held up a hand to stop him.

"I always knew if she came back, it would happen. It's fine. I get it" She said, smiling a little, squeezing his hand...

"Lauren, please, talk to me" Daniel said, behind her, standing next to her.

"Don't you think you should be talking to me, Daniel? You just slapped me" She replied, refusing to look at him.

"Because you wound me up! First you dress like that then you question my actions. What am I supposed to do?!" He questioned, sighing.

"Daniel, I'm 20 years old! Excuse me if I don't dress like a nun!" She said, quietly, looking across the ocean.

"Your marrying me. You should have respect for yourself and most of all me. I rather you dressed like one to be honest than looking like a common hooker" He admitted, running his hands through his hair. She scoffed, turning around him, crossing her arms.

"Joey liked it. In fact, he might even still do" She said, looking him up and down, menace in her voice. Daniel narrowed his eyes at her, before suddenly grabbing her hair, pulling it hard and dragged her into the villa again, pushing her hard against the floor, laughing.

"Oh is that how you like it? Rough? In alleyways and club toilets. Like a common slut. Well come on then, Lauren, if that's what you like, lets get to it" He said, grabbing her leg, sneering at her. She saw pure evil in his eyes as with the leg he was grabbing she kicked him hard before running off upstairs, gasping, locking herself in the bedroom when she realised she had forgotten her phone...

"Argh!" Joey shouted, standing up again, rubbing his chest.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asked, standing up also.

"Something is wrong, something is wrong" He chanted under his breath, pacing the room as he got his phone again and rang Lauren...

Daniel was sat on the sofa, sighing with Lauren's phone in his hand, sliding it around on the sofa arm when it rang, Joey's name flashing across again. He sighed and answered...

"Joey, a bit late isn't it?"

"Sorry. Where's Lauren?" Joey replied, his voice trying to stay calm.

"In bed. She drank a little too much earlier. She is sleeping it off" Daniel told him, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, okay. As long as she is okay. I thought you were coming home today?" Joey questioned.

"Mix up with the tickets, mate. Won't be back until the 15th. Sorry" Daniel said, coming suspicious of his concern.

"Oh, okay. Enjoy the rest of your holiday, mate. Sorry to call late. Bye" Joey replied, sighing.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Joey" Daniel told him, before hanging up, in thought about his suspicions before planning to check her text messages but her phone had already password protected itself...

"So she is alright?" Hayley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It appears so. Drank too much Daniel says" Joey replied, sighing.

"That's good right?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Something still isn't right" He commented, sighing.

"I'm sure Lauren is fine. I'm off to bed. I'm tired" She said, sighing.

"I'll take the sofa. We will sort it out tomorrow" Joey told her, smiling a little. Hayley nodded and headed upstairs...

"Lauren, sweetheart, please let me in" Daniel asked, knocking on the bathroom door. She silently cried, wishing her mum or for Joey.

"Don't make me break it down" He added, rolling his eyes. She unlocked it after a moment, rushing past him. He followed her to the guest room...

"What are you doing?" He asked, crossing his arms, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm staying in here so I keep away from you" She replied, wiping her tears as she found the nightwear she placed in the drawers for last minute guests.

"Lauren, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say or do any of that stuff. Please forgive me. I forgive you for making me do that" Daniel told her, sighing. She scoffed at him.

"Can you just get out? I want to be alone" She stated, closing the curtains.

"Fine. But this is stupid, Lauren. We will sort this in the morning" He replied, before shutting the door. She gasped as he left, collapsing onto the bed in tears, wishing Joey was here to hold her and give her some reassurance that everything was going to be okay...


	11. C10- Wearing Your Best Poker Face

Hook, Line & Sinker- Your comments are amazing & keep me going, they really do. Anyways, here is the next chapter!

Chapter 10- Wearing Your Best Poker Face.

Lauren avoided Daniel as much as she could over the few days. He tried to make amends with her but she rebuffed every chance. She found herself leaving the house in a mild mess so Pierre, the housekeeper, would stay a little while longer and let her plan her escape...

The 3rd day after Daniel's attack, her plan was set. She looked in the mirror, at the very clear bruises on her side, that she had sustained when he pushed her to the floor.

Lauren, in her naive mind, thought if she left Daniel now and kept quiet about how she received her bruises, it would all go away but in the back of her mind, part of her knew this wouldn't be the case...

"Tell me again, Mademoiselle, what do I tell Monsieur Daniel when he comes home?" Pierre questioned her, as she packed the rest of her stuff. She was going to miss him, his thick French accent, his cooking, his family values, she sighed.

"Tell him what you want Pierre, I really don't care. I'm sorry it came to this, I'm gonna miss you" She replied, exhaling deeply as she started to carry her stuff to the car...

"I'm going to miss you too, Mademoiselle Lauren, you helped me through a dark time when my wife passed on. I can never repay you for that" He told her, helping her with her bags into the car. She smiled, hugging the shorter man, sighing.

"It was nothing. I will get my Aunt Mary to pass you a message when I'm settled, goodbye Pierre" Lauren told him as she stepped into the car and drove towards the train station...

She arrived in London almost a day later. She got the locks changed to the flat and calm was restored in her life, when her phone rang. It was her Nan.

"Nan, hey!" Lauren answered.

"Don't think you can hide for me! I saw you return. Are you alright, darling?" Cora replied. Lauren swallowed, trying to hide it.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks. Why do I get the feeling you want me to do something?" She questioned, lying quickly.

"Well actually..."

"Go on, Nan. I'm listening"

"Watch the laundrette for me. Half an hour tops. I need to do something for your Mum" Cora said. Lauren sighed and agreed before hanging up and taking a quick shower before she did this for her Nan...

"Babygirl, you are looking great! Sun agrees with you" Fatboy exclaimed, as he paid for his washing.

"You said that over a month ago. Seriously, Fats!" Lauren replied, laughing.

"No, seriously. You look good. And I'm not just saying that because I'm a kind hearted man with a beautiful wife. Sun agrees with you, babe" He told her, hugging her tightly and Lauren hid her wincing as she felt her bruises sting. The door opened, she looked up and saw Joey. She smiled. Her day suddenly lightened up.

"Look who decided to return from France! I thought she was leaving us for good when she didn't return!" Fatboy said, loudly to Joey who looked up and saw Lauren. She gave him a small smile. He gave her one back, as they tried to hide their feelings.

"Good to have you back, Lauren. Place hasn't been the same without you" He quickly told her, as he started to load the washing machine.

"Everything okay with you two?" Fatboy asked Lauren, quietly.

"It's fine. You should go. Poppy will be wondering where you are" She replied, smiling.

"Make sure your in the vic later then. We have something we want to share with everyone" He told her, smiling as he kissed her cheek and left...

Lauren barely had time to think before Joey grabbed her, pushing her into the staff quarters, his lips on hers...

"I've missed you so much" he whispered, pinning her back against the door, crushing his lips onto hers again.

"I've missed you too" She murmured against his lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth...

To say Daniel was furious was an understatement, he had followed Lauren back to London and determined to find her. He came across Fatboy in the market place.

"Hello, Fatboy. Have you seen Lauren?" He asked him, trying to sound cool.

"Yeah, bruv, she is in the laundrette. There's some serious tension between her and Joey though. You might wanna go and sort it out" Fatboy replied, not knowing he was had just done as he went to meet Poppy...

Daniel quietly walked into the launderette when he heard the sound of giggling from the back. He rushed to the counter, hiding as he listened...

"You left me high and dry, babe, that wasn't fair. You owe me!" Joey told Lauren, laughing.

"I'm sorry. I really am! I didn't know you were listening though" She replied, giggling.

"I do know one thing though" He said, laughing and Daniel came very on guard to listen.

"Go on then" Lauren said, her voice with a hint of playfulness in it.

"I'm still the one who can make you scream and moan loudly. Daniel hasn't got anything on me" Joey replied.

Daniel, himself, was very is interested and on edge about this as he moved slightly leaning against the doorframe, quietly, near the phone.

"You better believe it" Lauren said, as he heard movement and glanced into the staff quarters. He saw her passionately kissing Joey and his blood began to boil, anger flaring when Cora suddenly came through the door. Daniel panicked and ducked under the counter, in a ball whilst Lauren quickly pushed Joey out of the staff quarters as Cora turned around to the laundrette.

"Lauren?" She called, being aware of Joey who was quickly seeing to his washing. Lauren quickly came out of the quarters, pulling her top down and made sure she looked presentable.

"Hey, Nan. Can I go now? I have to phone work. Let them know I'm home" She quickly said, smiling.

"Yes, of course, thanks, darling" Cora replied, as she began to see to a broken washing machine.

"Hey Lauren" Joey said, a glance at Cora "Alice will want to see you. She should be home in 10 minutes"

Lauren caught on that Alice would be leaving in 10 minutes and Joey would be home alone in that amount of time.

"Ah, okay. Sure, thanks. See you later" She replied, playing along and left...

Joey was waiting at his, pacing the hallway, waiting for Lauren to ring the doorbell. The doorbell rang and he hurried to it, opening the door, hurrying her in.

"Joey, I don't want this to be a quick fuck. I want you. I need you. I need to feel safe" She quickly told him, as he went to kiss her.

"Babe, what's happened?" He questioned, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"Nothing you need to worry about. I just missed you" she informed him "Take me to bed, Joey"

He nodded and held his hand out to her, guiding her up the stairs. They walked into his room and He pulled her jacket from her body, connecting their lips together as he pulled her top off too, his hands holding her waist and Joey felt her wince under his touch. He pulled away confused and Lauren turned to him, fading bruises on her back and stomach.

"What the hell happened? If he's hurt you, I swear, I'll kill him" He proclaimed, looking at her.

"No, I fell down the stairs. I was drunk" She replied, inhaling and exhaling "silly me, right?"

"You always were clumsy. Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine" she assured him "Take me to bed"

Joey nodded and they moved to the bed, Lauren lying down as he moved hisself on top of her, kissing down her body. She arched her back as he kissed her neck, paying attention to her scars and unhooked her bra, peppering kisses over her breasts, her hands entwining in his hair. He kissed down her stomach, kissing her bruises. She moaned softly and lifted her knees, their crotches grinding together. He groaned then removed her jeans, pulling them off her body.

"Just feel, Lauren" He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her mound.

She nodded and he pulled her underwear away, sucking her clit gently into his mouth. Joey kept his eyes locked with Lauren's as her first orgasm approached, trying to hold his own back.

Her face when she was about to come was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. He thought to himself, smirking before carrying on.

Her hips bucked as she came, soft moans escaping her lips. He kissed back up her body, her hands undoing his shirt, running down her chest. He groaned under her touch, groaning louder as she unbuttoned his jeans, letting him kick them off as they reached his ankles. They changed position so Lauren's head was resting against the pillows and as Joey pushed hisself into her, her legs locked around his waist tightly and their hands entwined either side of her head. He began to thrust, not wanting to hurry, both of them wanting and savouring the moment for as long as they could.

The passion soon took over though, after over a week of not being together, their orgasms were close, both of them being able to tell. He let go of one of her hands and moved his hand down to her mound, rubbing over her already sensitive clit.

"Joey" she moaned loudly, her head tilting back as her orgasm hit.

Lauren's hips bucking beneath his and was all he needed to send him over the edge too and he spilled into her, pulling out of her, both of them lying together as they regained our breaths.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered as she snuggled into him.

"I've missed you too" He mirrored, kissing her sweaty forehead as they fell asleep...

They awoke about a hour later as Lauren heard her phone ring from her coat pocket.

"Ignore it, please" Joey said, tightening his arm around her.

"Let me see who it is first" She replied, moving regrettably and took her phone, saw it was her boss and answered it, sitting back on the bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her.

"Karen, Hey" She said, answering but came aware of Joey, kissing her neck, her back and her arms. She gave him a look but allowed him to continue as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder...

"Okay, I will see you soon, bye" Lauren said after a brief talking with her boss and hung up.

"Your going right?" He asked, sighing.

"Yes. She wants to see me. I have to go home and pick up a file first. I'll see you tonight for Fatboy's big news" She replied, sighing as she started to get dressed.

"Yeah. We need to talk. Me and Hayley broke up" He told her. She stopped for a moment, nodded and then carried on getting changed...

"See you later. I'll miss you" She told him, walking towards and kissed him. He returned it, smiling and she pulled away, sighing and left...

Lauren went to put her keys in her door when she realised it was open, the lock broken and on the floor. Fear rang through her as she slowly walked into the flat, into the living room, gasping when she saw Daniel.

"Hello, Lauren. It appears we have a lot to talk about"

AN: ooooo! & I wish I could take credit for the sex scene but that was all Laura's work :)


	12. C11- Protecting The Ones You Love

Hook, Line & Sinker.

Chapter 11- Protecting The One You Love.

Lauren gasped before trying to run back to the door but Daniel was quick, pulling her back by the hair and threw her into the living room.

"Your not going anywhere. Your staying here and explaining a few things" He told her, sneering at her. She gasped, holding her head, staring at him.

"What happened to you, Daniel? You used to be so kind and gentle" She asked, controlling her breathing. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, Lauren. If you need to ask that question, you really are stupider then I thought" He said, still laughing.

"No, explain it please! Your the one that help me through it all. You were the one I saw that day at the church, dealing with the death of your friend in the army. You refused to go back because you said you realised violence was pointless" She replied, taking a nerve and walked closer to him.

"Maybe I realised it has a point now" He said, quietly, invading her personal space, breathing heavily, looking her up and down before walking away.

"Does he know? Lover boy? Why you were so down in France and why I had to pick up the pieces. I mean, technically he does have a right to know or were you a slag back then too?" Daniel asked, turning around. Lauren gasped as she saw in his eyes, he knew. She didn't know how but he knew and she feared for her life.

"No, he doesn't. I wanted to but the circumstances I came back to, I couldn't do it" She replied, knowing it was probably the best to the tell the truth.

"Mason you mean? Figures" He commented, nodding.

"I'm sorry I did this to you, Daniel. I was in denial about my feelings, the moment I stepped back on the square, they came flooding back" She told him, sighing.

"What about me and your feelings for me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You were there for me when I needed someone. I felt like I owned you. I felt like in time, I could grow to love you" She replied, looking down.

"So you felt sorry for me? You felt like you owned me? Well if you owned me so much, why did you jump into bed with that no mark who clearly isn't going anywhere?!" He shouted at her, walking towards, grabbing her throat, raising her up, her feet no longer touching the floor. She struggled to breath.

"Because I love him" She cried, as she tried to catch her breath. He scoffed and chucked her across the room, her head hitting the table as she fell on the floor. Lauren lifted her hand to her head, she felt blood, bringing her hand forward she saw the red on her hand, feeling sick. Daniel didn't seem to notice.

"Aww, you love him? That makes it all better then" He said to her, walking forward, looking down at her, coldness in his eyes as he brought his leg forward and kicked her hard in the ribs "I don't think so"

Lauren fell on her side, holding her ribs as she could of swore she hear something break. She gasped in pain.

"Now look what you have done. I'm gonna have to sort this" He proclaimed, quickly making the flat a mess, chucking things about.

"What are you doing?" She said, gasping as she tried to sit up, tears falling from her eyes.

"A bulgar did all this. Including you. Dare say it was me and I will end you and your boyfriend. I wasn't here" Daniel replied, quickly, before quickly leaving, seeing Fatboy turning onto the street, Daniel smiled to himself as he made a quick getaway...

Fatboy stared at the flat, seeing the front door was open. He walked in, narrowing his eyes as he rushed upstairs and saw Lauren's door smashed open. He hurried in and saw her on the floor in agony.

"Babygirl? What happened?" He questioned, rushing to her aid.

"Bulgar" She whispered, feeling faint.

"Oh my god" He replied, taking his phone and rang for 999 before Lauren collapsed into him.

"Lauren?"

"I need to go sleep, Fats" She whispered, as he took her hand, feeling a faint pulse.

"No, no, don't you dare. I don't get tell you mine and Poppy's news then. It's good trust me" Fatboy said, shaking her a little.

"Tell me" She replied, smiling a little, as she began to feel her eyes closing.

"Poppy's pregnant. She had her 12 week scan yesterday. We didn't want to say anything until the first scan. I'm going to be a Dad, Lauren and it scares me" He told her, smiling a little. She laughed a little.

"Your going to be a great Dad, Fats. Con-" She went quiet. He looked down at her, shocked as he saw her eyes closed.

"Lauren? No, don't do this. You don't know the best bit. We want you to be godmother. Come on, Babygirl, your go-"

"What the hell is going on?" Daniel demanded, walking into the flat, having walked the block, ready for the best performance of his life.

"Bulgar. She said. She has passed out. Head injury. I don't know what else is wrong" Fatboy replied, worried.

"Oh my god, have you phoned 999?" Daniel questioned, leaping forward and felt Lauren's faint pulse.

"Yes, should be about 10 minutes" Fatboy replied. Daniel nodded and sat down, exhaling deeply...

Joey had become worried about Lauren. She hadn't been in contact like he thought she would of been. Her phone was off so decided to go around to her flat and see if she was okay...

He turned her corner and saw an ambulance outside her flat. He also saw Fatboy outside, looking worried with his hands the back of his head...

"Fats, what's going on?" He asked, walking towards him.

"Who is going with her?" The paramedic asked. Joey looked at Fatboy, confused.

"I'm going. I'm her fiancé" Daniel said, rushing past them and hurried into the ambulance then it started to drive away.

"Why the hell is Lauren in there, Fats?" Joey demanded, rounding on Fatboy.

"Bulgar. She has a head injury. And they say it feels like some of her ribs are broken" Fatboy replied, sighing. Joey stared at him and nodded...

He was walking to the shop for some formula for Mason the next day when he saw Daniel leaving the cafe...

"How's Lauren?" Joey asked, walking over.

"I don't know. I haven't been in today. I have things to do" Daniel replied, narrowing his eyes at him, trying to walk past him.

"Your future wife is in hospital with broken ribs and a head injury and you 'have things to do'. Isn't one of the vows 'in sickness and health'?" Joey questioned, crossing his arms.

"Isn't there also a vow about being faithful to each other as long as we both live too?" Daniel replied, crossing his arms also, raising an eyebrow. Joey scoffed at him.

"That's what I thought. Now if you don't mind" Daniel added, walking past him, sighing a little...

Lauren's head was throbbing and felt the pain of her broken ribs too as she slowly began to come around. She looked around, scared to see Daniel but relieved to see Joey.

"Hey, you had me worried there, baby" He told her, smiling a little as he took her hand. She laced her fingers through his, smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry" She said, quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Just don't do that again to me, please. I thought I was going to lose you again" He replied, taking his spare hand and cupping her cheek. She smiled and leaned it to for a moment when she realised that this was the probably the only time she could bank on them being together. She looked at him, their eyes locking.

"I love you, Joey" Lauren told him, smiling a little. He exhaled deeply, not hearing her say it for 2 years.

"I love you too, Lauren. But what is it? I know when something is up. This is me your talking to" He replied, squeezing her hand a little. She mentally sighed. He could truly read her like a book.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say it. I missed you so much whilst I was away" She quickly lied, smiling.

"Call me crazy but did Daniel do this to you?" Joey questioned. She widened her eyes, wanting to tell him all but looked down, sighing.

"It was a bulgar. Why would he of done it?" She asked, still sighing.

"Because I know, he knows, babe. And he isn't here. So I just wond-"

"Honestly it wasn't Daniel. It was some randomer I've never met before" Lauren cut across him, quickly covering Daniel's tracks, remembering his threat from before. She wasn't bothered about her, it was Joey she was bothered about.

"Okay because if I found it was, I will kill him, Lauren, mark my words" He warned. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Can we not talk about him please? I need and want some time for me and you" She told him, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, same. There's actually something I've been meaning to tell you actually" He replied, nervous about what he was about to say.

"Go on. Is it about you and Hayley?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Not really. I just need to get this out" He said, sighing "The day you left, 2 years ago, I was planning on doing something, asking you something actually"

Lauren stared at him, being very aware of what he maybe about to tell her.

"Oh god, no" She said, quietly, sighing, close to tears.

"I was planning to ask you to marry me but you went before I had chance. When Lucy told me you were leaving, I was coming to find you and ask you. I just wanted to be with you forever. I still do. I know I'm no Daniel, I know I don't offer the same things as him but I love you, I really do an-" She moved, ignoring her pain, holding her finger to his lips.

"Don't not today, lets deal with it another day please because there's stuff I need to tell you but I'm not in the right head space to do it right now but we will talk about it, I promise" She told him, kissing him briefly, being aware not to move her head too.

"Okay, baby, but I need to tell you everything I'm feeling soon. You need to know" He replied, as she pulled away.

"I know. Like I said, there's stuff you need know too but right now, there's only one thing I need right now" Lauren said, bowing her head a little.

"What's that? Anything you need, I'll do it" Joey asked her, smiling and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Just hold me so I know no matter what happens, I have still got you" She replied, smiling a little at him. He nodded, taking off his coat and she moved, allowing him to lay next to her as she laid her head on his chest..

"You have always got me. Don't ever doubt that" He said, kissing her forehead then gently played with her hair. This is what she needed in France and slowly she fell asleep with a faint smile on her face...

Joey didn't fall asleep however, he just listened to Lauren's breathing as she slept and felt her chest moving slightly with her breathing against his and it calmed him instantly. He still gently played with her hair too. He was focused on the girl in his arms, he didn't hear the door open. He only noticed someone else was in the room when they spoke.

"Well isn't this a interesting turn of events"

Joey looked up and saw Daniel...


	13. C12- Home Truths

Hook, Line & Sinker- Your all wondering Lauren's secret? Well it's revealed in this chapter :D

& there's a few harsh words in this but I think it fits. Don't hate me. It is M rated after all.

xoxo

Chapter 12- Home Truths.

Joey say up, carefully laying Lauren's head on the pillows. She stirred but didn't wake.

"Now isn't the time, Daniel. Lauren needs to get her strength and us slugging it out isn't what she needs right now" He told him, walking towards him.

"Who do you think you are telling me that? I'm her fiancé, shouldn't I decide what she needs?" Daniel questioned, smirking a little.

"Yes and as her fiancé, surely you should of been here to see she was alright?" Joey replied, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Again, I really don't know who you think you ar-"

"I'm the love of her life, as she is mine so anything that effects her, effects me okay? So you can marry her all you want but I'll be one she dreams of at night and wishes she was with me" Joey said, cutting across him. Daniel scoffed as he walked towards him, regretting he was a few inches shorter then Joey but still went all out.

"You said it. She is marrying me, not you. So why don't you just jog on and go back to the hole you came from? Because you say your the love of her life but she can't even tell you her biggest, darkest secret. What does that tell you?" He questioned, laughing a little as Joey grabbed him by the front of his t'shirt.

"I knew there was something jumped up about you and I swear to God, if I find out your the reason that My, yes my, Lauren is in that hospital bed, I will kill you and that's not a threat not promise" He warned him, narrowing his eyes as he released him.

"If my fiancé" Daniel said, dragging out the word 'my' "gave you that impression, you should go to the police. In fact, use my phone" He took out his phone, holding it out.

"She didn't say a word. She didn't have to. I know domestic violence when I see it" Joey told him, crossing his arms.

"Ah, yes. I've heard about you, Joseph Branning. Through the grapevine, turns out my cousin is doing time with your father but it turns out he isn't your father, isn't that correct? Didn't he use to knock your mum about that reason? To be honest, it sounds like she deserved it" Daniel told him, smirking a little...

Lauren heard raised voices and movement. She opened her eyes and saw Daniel pushing Joey away from him, hard, that he fell on the floor.

"Don't do that, Daniel, please" She said, finding her voice. They both looked at her, seeing she was awake.

"Ah, sweetheart, your awake. Good. The police will want to talk to you soon about the bulgar" Daniel said, walking towards her, kissing her forehead.

"What were you two talking about?" Lauren questioned, pointing from both of them.

"Ah, yes, delivering Joseph here some home truths. I told him maybe Lauren wants to be with the one who helps her dark times"

"Daniel, please, not now" She whimpered, quietly. Joey stared at them, looking from both of them.

"Yes now. He deserves to know. Maybe she wants to be with the one who comforts her through a miscarriage" Daniel said, raising an eyebrow.

"What's he talking about, Lauren?" Joey asked her, looking at her.

"Do you wanna know we met? We met 2 years ago. She was staying with her Aunt Mary after escaping from you. She must of been there a month when she was planning on coming back to you. When she had seek shelter in the local church. Terrible pains. Bleeding. I found her then. She tried hiding it, wanted to know my problems but I knew. I believe it was yours. Can't believe she never told you" Daniel told him, the colour draining from Joey's face as he listened then looked at Lauren whose face was down as tears fell from her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, quietly, sighing.

"I wanted to. Then I met Mason and I couldn't do it. I couldn't wreck you with my sob story" She replied, crying a little.

"That was my baby too, Lauren. You should of told me. Is that why you were coming back? Because you were pregnant? Then you lost the baby? You should of come back anyway!" He told her, sighing.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, looking down.

"Your saying that a lot at the moment, Lauren. When are you actually going to mean it?!" Daniel questioned, piping up.

"Can you just shut up for one moment, you jumped up little cunt? We are trying to talk here!" Joey said to him, angrily.

"Over your bastard child? Get over it! At the end of the day, we are getting married and we don't need you around messing it up" Daniel replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Daniel, I don't want to ma-" Daniel put his hand up to stop Lauren from talking to her. Joey turned her, knowing she was about to say she didn't want to marry Daniel.

"I believe she was about to say she didn't want to marry you" Joey said, smiling a little.

"Believe what you want. It's happening weather you like it or not" Daniel replied, taking her hand.

"Get your hands off her right now before this gets really ugly" Joey said, bitterly as he walked forwards towards Daniel, snarling a little.

"Joey, please, Don't" Lauren warned him, sighing, pulling her hand from Daniel.

"Don't worry, I've got this" Joey reassured her, holding a hand up as Daniel walked towards him, smirking as they began a struggle, grabbing each other, Lauren pressed the button beside her twice, knowing that meant security...

"Woah, woah, break this up now!" A security guard said, walking in, pulling them apart as his co-worker helped.

"Your mental, mate! Coming around here, making crazy allegations. Get out now. I don't want him in here again, accusing me of hitting my own fiancé. GET HIM OUT!" Daniel screamed, as Lauren stared at him, along with Joey, wondering what the hell he was playing at as the security guard holding Joey pulled him out as he began to struggle but the guard was too strong for him. Lauren tried to fight Daniel as he pulled her to him, but she was too weak and he knew that...

"Right, I wasn't expecting that. But I dealt with it. I hope your happy with yourself" He told her, once the room was empty and it was just the two of them.

"Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you. I want Joey, not you!" She exclaimed, trying to push him away. He scoffed, then grabbed her under the chin, pulling her close.

"Listen to me very carefully, this is how it's going to go down. You do exactly what I said and you and your little boyfriend might just live, don't do as I say, well I won't be responsible for my actions" He warned, his voice cold, his eyes cold, everything about Daniel was cold. Lauren knew he wasn't messing around and she had to do exactly what he said...


	14. C13- Anything Could Happen

Hook, Line & Sinker

Chapter 13- Anything Could Happen.

The next few days were a blur for Lauren as she repeatedly lied about her attack and she found herself being taken to her old flat in London, oppose to her current one in Walford. She was doing everything that Daniel told her to do because she didn't want Joey to end up in the same state as her.

When she sat down on morning, she saw the date; 7th February. She gasped, doubling reading it.

"Today's Alice birthday. Her 21st. I knew there was something the moment you took my planner away! You need to give her present I brought her, please. It's in the old flat" She said, quickly, sighing.

"I don't need to do anything. What you need to do is get changed and be ready in half an hour. I have a surprise for you" Daniel replied, coldly.

"It's my cousin's birthday! Her 21st! You can't honestly think.." She stopped as she saw him, raising an eyebrow "Fine, at least, let me ring her please!"

Daniel sighed, taking out her phone and passed it to her...

Alice was opening her presents when her phone rang next to her. She saw it was Lauren.

"It's Lauren" Alice commented, looking around at Joey and Hayley..

"Answer it then!" Joey told her, like it was the obvious choice. Alice nodded and answered...

"Hey, Lauren"

"Hey, Al, happy birthday"

"Thank you. Will I get to see you?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, Al, I got so distracted with the burglary and that, I completely lost track of time. I'm so sorry"

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks for ringing. When will you be coming over again?" Alice asked, looking at Joey who nodded in approval on her question.

"I don't know. Just have a nice birthday please. For me. I have to go. I'm sorry. Bye, Alice"

"Yeah, bye, Lauren" Then the line went dead. Alice stared at it, confused.

"What's up? How is she?" Joey questioned, walking towards her.

"That was weird. Like she is on edge. Like something is up" Alice replied, placing her phone and ran her hands through her hair as there was a knock on the door. Joey went to answer it and Tanya and Abi walked in.

"Happy Birthday, Alice! Sorry we can't stop long. We are going dress shopping with Lauren" Abi exclaimed, smiling as she gave Alice a present, hugging her.

"Dress shopping? As in wedding dresses? You do realise that Lauren doesn't actually want to get married to Daniel. She said so herself. I don't know what he-"

"Daniel was right about you. You'll do anything to stop this wedding. He told us about your little allegations which are completely stupid. Why would he lay a finger on her? Over..." Tanya stopped as Abi gave her look, telling her not to go there.

"Over, what, Tanya? I'm listening" Joey said, as she looked down, sighing, when it came clear to him "Over me?! You think I would do that to Lauren. Thanks. You really do have a low opinion of me"

"She doesn't mean that, do you Mum?" Abi quickly pipped up, looking desperate, but Tanya didn't say a word.

"Auntie Tanya, this is Joey. How could you think that?" Alice asked, gobsmacked at this.

"Daniel said your outburst at the hospital made him fear Lauren's safety. He says if you go near either of them again, he may be forced to take out a restraining order" Tanya finally replied, sighing.

"He has lost it. He has actually lost it!" Joey commented, scoffing, pacing the room.

"Just let them get married, please. Daniel is good for her. He would never laid a finger on her. He is a gentle soul. Please, if you ever loved my daughter, you would let her move on" Tanya pleaded, feeling tired of this, from the cancer treatment to this, she had just had enough.

"If you love your daughter, you would rather her be happy then be safe. She loves me, not him. She told me" Joey replied after a moment, sitting down.

"No, she doesn't" He looked up at this, narrowing his eyes "She told me. All this is left over feelings from 2 years ago and Lauren got caught up in the moment" Tanya told him.

"Mum, you know that's not true" Abi told her, sighing.

"Thank you, Abi. Said the words without moving my lips" Joey said, leaning back and crossed his arms.

"Look, I don't have time for this. We are going now. Just stay away from my daughter please" Tanya told him, grabbed Abi's hand and left...

"Something isn't right. Okay, fine, Daniel didn't hit her then. It was a burglar but something isn't right!" Joey stated, sighing...

"What do you mean we are getting married in a week?" Lauren questioned, standing up, almost in tears.

"You heard me. Valentines Day. It's happening, Lauren. You know what will happen if you don't" Daniel replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No! We can't. Tyler and Whitney won't get back from America in time. Half of my family won't even be there!" She cried, furiously wiping away tears.

"I don't care. It's happening. Now I take it, Abi and Poppy are your bridesmaids? You need to ring Poppy" He said, handing her phone.

"And Alice" Lauren replied, narrowing her eyes.

"No, not happening" He told her, as he switched the kettle on.

"No, if your doing this to me, I want my sister, my best friend and my cousin up there with me!" Lauren exclaimed, sighing.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know who Alice's brother is. Next you will be asking me to invite him. Just ask Lucy if you want a third bridesmaid" Daniel suggested, growing tired.

"Me and Lucy are not that close anymore! I don't want her to be my bridesmaid. I want Poppy, Abi and Alice because Whitney isn't gonna be there to be my 4th!" She told him, sighing.

"Lauren, your annoying me now unless you want round 2 with boiling hot water, I would shut your mouth because where Lucy missed, I won't" He said, menace in his voice. She stared at him, his hand tightly on the kettle, she quickly retreated away as the doorbell rang. She quickly ran to the door, letting whoever it was in.

"You just let a random person into our building. Thats stupid, Lauren! Lets hope it's your mum and sister for your sake!" Daniel warned her. She swallowed loudly as there was a knock on the door. He barged past her and answered the door. To her relief, her mum and Abi walked in.

"Hello, Darling. You ready for some shopping?" Tanya asked, walking in. Lauren nodded, smiling a little, happy for an escape...

Hayley was shopping with Alice in Central London, both having a day off because of Alice's birthday when Hayley saw Lauren across the street entering a bridal shop but decided not to think anything of it, as they settled at a cafe across the street...

As their drinks came, Hayley saw Daniel enter the bridal shop. She thought this was weird but she didn't want to voice her fears to Alice.

"I'm off to the toilet. I won't be long" Hayley quickly made an excuse to leave. Alice nodded then Hayley made a quick retreat across the road and into the shop...

"He can't be here! It's bad luck!" Tanya hissed at Abi as Hayley sneaked passed them, seeing Daniel grabbing Lauren into the changing room. She narrowed her eyes at this interaction and quickly followed them, hiding in rail of dresses as she listened.

"I don't want to wear it, Daniel. Look at me. This isn't me. Mum knows that. She won't let me wear it!" Lauren exclaimed, sighing, looking down, looking down at the dress which sleeveless down to the ankles and covered her neck as well, she felt like she was choking.

"Well your not marrying your mum. Your marrying me and I want you to wear this. It covers your scars too so you don't have to worry about them all bright and ugly on the photos" He told her, smiling a little.

"I don't want them to be covered! They are part of me so I want them on the photos. I feel ugly in this dress!" She said, sighing.

"Just shut up, Lauren and grin and bare it. You know why your doing this but if you don't I'll quite happily break a few more ribs to remind you" He proclaimed, quietly, evil present in his voice, as he lightly touched her side, tracing his finger up and down as she began to cry silently...

Hayley hid her gasp, pressing her hand to her mouth as she realised that Joey was right and Daniel did indeed attack Lauren...

Lauren watched him go, as he went to pay for her dress on his credit card, wiping away tears as Hayley suddenly appeared out of the dress rack next to her...

"Hayley, what the hell are you doing here?" Lauren demanded, staring at her. Hayley held her finger to her lips, pulling Lauren out of the shop view, pushing them into a dressing room...

"Joey was right, wasn't he? Oh babe, why are you letting yourself put up with this?" Hayley questioned, sighing.

"Hayley, you don't under-"

"Yeah I do, actually. My dad beat up my mum for years like your Uncle Derek beat up Joey's mum for years. No matter what you have done, you don't deserve it, Lauren and you need to get out now before you can. My mum didn't. One day, My dad lost control, sending her flying down the stairs. She didn't make it.

That could be you if you don't get out now!" Hayley told her, grabbing her forearms, shaking her a little.

"I rather he'd kill me then Joey. I'm sorry for what we did, I really I am. Your the nicest person I ever met" Lauren proclaimed, looking down.

"Hey, we'll talk about that another day. Right now, we need to get you out of here" Hayley said, picking up Lauren's stuff, giving her her converse.

"Hayley, didn't you hear what I just said?" Lauren said, quietly.

"Another day, Lauren. He just paid for this dress right?" Hayley questioned, Lauren nodded. "Good, we don't need the police knocking on our door for a stolen dress" Hayley quickly pushed her towards the back door, taking out her phone.

"Alice, bring your car around the back of that bridal shop opposite us. I'll explain when you get there. Hurry!" Hayley said, then hung up, being aware of the shop behind them, as she gently guided Lauren out of the shop...

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, looking at the blonde girl helplessly.

"I'm taking you to Joey, babe" Hayley replied, smiling a little...


	15. C14- The Great Escape

Hook, Line & Sinker- This possibly is the worst chapter in the world.

Chapter 14- The Great Escape.

"Hayley, I can't do this. Daniel will know and he will hurt Joey. I can't have that happen. Think of Mason!" Lauren told Hayley, stopping as they reached the back of the bridal shop.

"Lauren, please, babe. Think about this. Do you really want to end dead" Hayley questioned, as they heard movement behind them and calls of Lauren's name. Daniel's name. She went tense, scared, looking helpless at Hayley as Alice suddenly appeared in her car.

"Lets go!" Hayley whispered, taking Lauren's hand and they ran to the car...

"What the hell is going on, guys?" Alice asked, as Lauren got in the backseat and Hayley in the passenger seat as Daniel suddenly appeared from the back door.

"Drive, Alice, please!" Hayley said, desperately, staring at Daniel as she put on her seatbelt. Alice started the car, he tried to stop them but she put her foot down...

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Alice questioned, as they drove.

"Joey was right in thinking that Daniel attacked Lauren" Hayley replied, with a backwards glance at Lauren, who was looking down.

"Your fucking kidding me, right? I'm gonna kill the bastard" Alice exclaimed. The other two girls were shocked by her outburst.

"Okay, less of the swearing and threats, Al. We'll leave that to your brother" Hayley said, shocked that Alice had come out with that and took out her phone, trying to ring Joey but found she had no signal!

"I can never get signal in this fucking car!" Hayley exclaimed, sighing.

"Less of the swearing, Hayley Mae, you'll give yourself a headache" Alice said, laughing but then drew her attention to her pocket "My phone is in there"

Hayley nodded and took out the phone...

"You alright there, Lauren?" Alice asked, smiling a little.

"I don't think this is a good idea, to be honest" Lauren confessed, biting her nails.

"Please think about this, Lauren. He wouldn't of stopped. You would of ended up in a coffin. You love Joey right? Well why put him through the pain of you being dead? What would you do if he died for you?" Hayley questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He should pray he'll live then I'll kill him myself" Lauren admitted, knowing deep down, Hayley was right.

"My point exactly" Hayley replied, smiling as she took Alice's phone and tried to ring Joey again...

Alice swore loudly when her car broke down outside Booty's and it was chucking it down with rain.

"You'll have to run, Lauren. I'll keep trying to get hold of Joey" Hayley told her, smiling.

"I'm in a wedding dress and converse!" Lauren exclaimed, sighing.

"Lucky it's raining then ain't it?" Hayley questioned, giggling...

Joey had finished putting Mason down for his afternoon and was walking into the living room when his phone was ringing. He saw it was Hayley and answered...

"Hails?"

"Hey. Right long story short. You were right in thinking that Daniel did that to Lauren. I helped her escape the bridal shop and she coming now" Hayley's voice replied. Joey swallowed loudly as there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it and saw Lauren on his doorstep, in a wedding dress, drenched, smiling weakly at him.

"Thanks, Hayley. She is here now" He said into his phone before hanging up...

"Is it true? Was I right?" He questioned, looking intensely, walking out to her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should of told you but I was scared of what he would do" She replied, sighing.

He nodded and she moved further towards him, his hand reaching out, tucking some hair behind her ear, his hand staying clamped on her face…

"I can take care of myself" he assured her" I should've been taking care of you"

"You can from now on, if you'll have me?" She inquired, pursing her lips together.

"You always had me. Even when you were away, you did. And you always will" He replied, smiling a little.

"Show me then. Take me upstairs. Take me bed" Lauren said. She saw his intake of breath, his eyes not leaving hers.

"That can wait, baby. You need...to heal" Joey replied, soothing her hair.

"It can't wait, you know that. Your the only one that heal me" She told him.

She watched as he swallowed and moved closer to her, picking her up, her legs locking around his waist, their lips connecting together passionately as everything they felt and were feeling at that moment in time being conveyed into the kiss as they made their way inside, him kicking the door shut behind them then leaned her against a wall.

"You're so beautiful, baby" Joey told her, sighing

"Not in this monstrosity I'm not" She replied, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I'll admit it's not your usual style but you still look beautiful" He commented, looking down her body, then kissed her, taking her upstairs...

He put her down, turning her around and unzipped her dress, dropping kisses to her skin as it came assessable, helping her step out of it when she sighed, looking down at her bruised ribs.

"Your gonna have to keep me distracted so I don't go and rip that bastards head off" Joey told her after a moment, exhaling deeply. Lauren nodded, turning around, trembling a little, as tears filled her eyes, being cautious of her bruises as she started to unbuttoning his shirt...

"I know what your doing. Your not ready. I can feel you shaking, babe" He told her, grabbing her arms to stop her...

"No, please, I need it" She said, trying to push his shirt off his shoulders but he stopped her again.

"I know but your not ready. Look at me, Lauren and tell me you can do this without remembering" He questioned, lifting her chin and gained eye contact with her. Tears spilled her eyes, as she looked down.

"I'm sorry" She whispered before sitting on the bed, sighing.

"It's fine. It's gonna take time, it's also gonna take time for me not to kill him but luckily your here, not there" He told her, refastened his shirt, going in his drawers, passing her a shirt, handing her it as he sat down.

"I don't know if you and Alice are the same size and it would be kinda weird of me to give you Hayley's clothes" He added, kissing her forehead as she quickly changed into it...

"Where the hell is that daughter of mine?!" Tanya demanded, crossing on her arms, stood on Number 23's doorstep, staring at Alice who had just opened the door...

"She is staying here, Tanya. Away from that monster!" Alice replied, sighing.

Lauren could hear raised voices downstairs and quickly hurried down the stairs...

"Mum?" She said, quietly. Tanya scoffed at the sight of her in Joey's shirt.

"Didn't take you long did it? Daniel is in bits because of you! If you had any common decency, you would come with me now!" Tanya exclaimed at her, trying to grab her arm...

"Tanya, let go of her now. She is staying here. My brother was right. Daniel did beat her" Alice said, sighing. Tanya gasped, letting go of Lauren, staring at her as she took this information in then slapped her across the face. Lauren gasped at the contact, holding her face...

"You twisted, sick girl! Blackening Daniel's name so you can justify your affair!" Tanya told her, disgust in her face and voice...

"Tanya, I think you need to leave now" Joey said, at the top of the stairs, coming down the stairs and pulled Lauren to him. Tanya pulled her away, dragging her towards the door, giving her a pair of trackies, sighing...

"Your gonna come and apologise to Daniel and beg him for forgiveness" Tanya told her, trying to open the door as Joey and Alice rushed to Lauren's aid. Alice took a crying Lauren into the kitchen and Joey turned to Tanya...

"That's your daughter. Do you think she would lie about something like this? Also Hayley heard him bragging about and saying he was gonna give her more. This is Hayley! She would never lie about something like this" Joey said, sighing.

"She isn't my daughter not anymore. This is all lies and I'm gonna prove it" Tanya exclaimed then left the house. Joey rushed to the kitchen and held a crying Lauren...


	16. C15- A Normal Day

Hook, Line & Sinker

Chapter 15- A Normal Day.

Lauren awoke the next morning with the smell of coffee and soft kisses to her temples. She groaned, placing her hand on her forehead...

"Come on, sleeping beauty, time to get up" She heard Joey's voice say to her. She opened one eye, looking at the alarm clock next to her.

"Half past 9? Do you hate me that much, babe?" She exclaimed, leaning back on the pillows.

"Actually quite the opposite, now come on, eat up, you, we, have a long day ahead of us. I thought we could do something... Fun. If that isn't too alien like for you" Joey told her, smiling as she opened her eyes, raising her eyebrow.

"And why do I have to go out?" Lauren said, as she brought her attention to the breakfast he had brought her. Scrambled eggs on toast.

"Because as much as I would love you to lay about in my clothes all day, you can't" He told her, laying next to her as she ate.

"Fine but we are going shopping. Clothes shopping. I need clothes. I know Alice went last night but there was barely anything there. Only a few tops, a dress and leggings" She said through mouthfuls.

"Or you could just walk around naked. I'm cool with that" He replied. She looked at him, shaking her head and laughed "I suppose there's Alice, Hayley and Mason to think of. Shame"

Lauren giggled as she took a sip of coffee.

"You might be cool with it but I wouldn't be" She admitted, putting her cup down and finished her breakfast...

"I've gotten go and see to a quick delivery at the club. I won't be long. Don't leave without me" Joey told Lauren half an hour later, kissing her goodbye and left. She walked into the living room and smiled at Hayley and Mason as she sat down. She then saw Hayley struggle with him as her phone began to ring.

"I'll take him. It's fine" Lauren said, smiling and stood up. Hayley nodded and handed her Mason as she answered her phone but quickly hung up.

"Everything okay?" Lauren asked, as she sat down with Mason.

"Just my sister. It nothing" Hayley replied, sighing.

"Bad blood between you two?" Lauren questioned, as she bounced Mason a bit.

"You could say that. You know I told you what happened with my parents? Well it was my dad that killed our mum. She told me once looking at me was like looking at him. Now I don't know what she wants" Hayley confessed, sighing.

"Maybe she wants to say sorry?" Lauren suggested.

"She doesn't do sorry. Just hating forever" Hayley said, sighing "Is this weird for you? It's kinda weird, yeah?"

"Talking like we are friends? You know, if things were different, we could be" Lauren replied, sighing.

"We can be friends, babe" Hayley told her, smiling.

"Really? After everything?" Lauren questioned, half smiling as she looked at Mason.

"I knew something was gonna happen. It was like something had been turned on inside him when you returned" Hayley replied. Lauren raised an eyebrow "And no, I'm not talking about that in a sexual way either!"

Both girls started laughing as Mason decided he wanted some attention. Hayley passed Lauren his favourite toy which gave him.

"Do you like Auntie Lauren, Masey?" Hayley asked, smiling.

"Just Lauren, please" Lauren said, smiling a little.

"I'm trying to stop you from being the evil stepmother!" Hayley exclaimed. Lauren laughed.

"Nah, I'm gonna be a cool stepmother. Break the stereotype!" She replied, smiling.

"Good to hear. He is ready for lie down. Do you wanna do the honours?" Hayley then asked, smiling. Lauren was a taken back at this but nodded as she took Mason upstairs...

"So I hear you have been bonding with a certain someone?" Joey said, as Lauren walked down the stairs. She smiled at him and nodded as he held out her coat for her.

"I guess he is a charmer like his dad" She replied, smiling as she took her coat and put it on.

"Looks like I'm having words with him then. Can't have him stealing you away, can I?" He questioned, giving her a quick kiss.

"If your jealous of your 6 month old son, you have issues, my friend" She told him, as she took her bag, thankful Hayley had picked up yesterday and they left the house hand in hand...

"You know, I could actually do with some new clothes. Do you mind if I look?" Joey suggested, smirking as they walked in H&M in Oxford Street and he started to walk towards the men section

"Or you could just walk around naked. I'm cool with that" Lauren replied, quietly in his ear as she playfully skipped off, having repeated his words from earlier.

"Okay, you bad girl. We are in a middle of shop. You can't say things like that!" He said, walking towards her, smirking and playfully slapped her bottom.

"And you can do things like that in the middle of shop? Double standards much, Joseph?" She questioned, crossing her arms, trying not to laugh and hide the pain that shot across her ribs doing this.

"Come on. Time for you to drag me around" He said, gently pulling her arms out of their crossed state.

"Yeah, you need to tell me if my bum looks big remember?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Babe, your bum could never look too big but that's my opinion" He replied, smirking as they walked around the shop...

"Do me a favour please and zip me up?" Lauren asked, walking out of the dressing room in a blue dress. Joey nodded, walking forward, ushering her into the changing room a little and she turned around, gathering her hair to the side as he found the zip of the dress, slowly pulling it as his fingertips gently brushed against her skin and it sent sparks through her body. His hands on her shoulders came as a surprise and she turned around looking in the mirror then caught the way he was looking at her. She sighed, looking down slightly.

I think you need to stop looking at me like that. In a public place and all!" Lauren said, smirking a little

"I think you need to quickly get changed and buy it before I question my better judgement" Joey told her, darkly. She swallowed loudly, cursing her bruised ribs, cursing Daniel. She looked down, biting her lip.

"He couldn't of planned this better could he?" She asked, sighing.

"They will heal, Lauren and so will you. He hasn't won. I won't let him. Come on, get changed. We will go and get something to eat" He replied, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder and left the changing room and she shut the door with a sigh...

"Ah, good. Your home" Alice said as they walked through the door later on during the day.

"Yeah. What's up, Al?" Lauren asked as Joey took her shopping and she took her coat.

"Your Dad is here. In the kitchen. Wants to talk to you. Alone" Alice replied, sighing a little. Lauren nodded, looking at Joey who also nodded and she walked into the kitchen...

"Hello, babe. It's good to see you" Max told her, standing up and hugged her. Lauren gasped a little as he caught her ribs.

"Dad. Easy, please" She said. He nodded and pulled away, shutting the door before they both sat down.

"It's true isn't it? Daniel did this to you?" He questioned as they did. She nodded, sighing.

"I'm gonna kill him" He muttered, gripping into the table.

"Might have to fight with Joey to do that" She said, laughing. Max nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Talking of him, are you guys actually gonna make a go of it this time around?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Yes, we are. He challenges life and gives it a purpose. I'm no longer just existing when he is around. I own to the both of us to try" Lauren admitted, smiling weakly.

"I'm happy for you. Leave your mum to me. She'll come around, I'm sure of it" Max replied, standing up and held out his arms for another hug. She smiled and hugged him again before seeing him to the front door...

"I've ordered us a Chinese. Your favourite" Joey said behind her, pulling her into a hug.

"Sweet and sour chicken balls and rice? You remember well!" She replied, smiling, returning the hug. He chuckled and kissed her hair...

After food and a shower, Lauren was truly knackered. Her ribs hurt. Her arms hurt. She just wanted rest but she needed to dry her hair...

Joey walked in, bringing her a glass of water and some painkillers, smiling as he put them decided.

"You look done in, babe. Sleep after these I think" He told her, smiling.

"I need to dry my hair, first" She replied, taking the glass of water and the painkillers.

"You can barely lift your arms, Lauren. I'll do it" He said, as she took the painkillers.

"What? Dry my hair?" She questioned, smiling a little.

"Yeah. Then your going to sleep. No arguments" He said. She was too tired to argue.

Lauren's eyes had began to droop as Joey finished drying her hair. He switched off the dryer and picked her up, carrying her to bed, pulling the covers back and tucked her in.

"I love you" She said, softly, smiling as her eyes shut.

"I love you too" He replied, kissing her softly and she fell asleep. He walked towards his wardrobe, doubling checking Lauren was asleep and found the small red velvet box he put in over 2 years ago but this time he was actually gonna give it to her...


	17. C16- Making Sure Promises Are Kept

Hook, Line & Sinker

Chapter 16- Making Sure Promises Are Kept.

Over the next few weeks, Lauren didn't hear or see Daniel. This scared her as she feared he was hiding away something, waiting for the right time for his revenge. This troubled her at night whilst she was dreaming. It was always the same recurring dream...

"You know what I said would happened, Lauren" Daniel snarled in her ear, as she struggled to move as she found her tied to a chair, her hands and feet bound.

"Just let her go, Daniel. It's me you have the problem with" Joey said, crouching on the floor, huddled over in pain, blood everywhere.

"You'll like that, wouldn't you?" Daniel questioned, walking towards him, kicking him in the stomach. Lauren screamed but no sound came out. As she saw Daniel take a pocketknife from his pocket and plunged it hard into Joey's stomach. She screamed again, her screams filling her dream along with Daniel's laugher when shouts of her own name brought her to reality-

"Lauren, baby, it's a dream. Come on, open your eyes" Joey said, trying to shake Lauren out of her nightmare. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw him, pulling him into a hug, whispering his name.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, lightly pushing her away by her shoulders.

"Daniel killed you. I couldn't save you" She replied, hot tears pouring down her face.

"I'm here. It was just a dream. He can't touch me. Or you for that matter" He said, tucking her hair behind her ear, smiling a little, kissing her briefly. She nodded but was still effected by her dream.

"He isn't going to touch me" He repeated as she nodded and kissed him, moving and flipping them over so she was on top. The kiss grew deeper and passionate, as she placed her hands in his hair and his on her waist as their their crotches grinding together, as Lauren felt her top being raised and suddenly was brought back to earth by the sound of Mason crying. She sighed, flopping off Joey, her head hitting her pillows.

"You are gonna have to go babe. I'm a little preoccupied here and I don't want to see my son in this state" He told her, facing her. She nodded.

"Cold shower for you then" She commented, smiling, kissed him then went to see Mason...

Lauren walked downstairs, an hour later, ready for the day.

"Remember your having self defence classes with Ray and they start today. No arguments, Lauren" Joey told her as she walked in. She rolled her eyes but nodding, holding up her gym bag.

"Good girl. I wanted to take a walk before we go because we have stuff we need to talk about" He then said. She nodded again...

"What do you wanna know then?" She asked, as they sat on a park bench.

"Tell me about the baby first. I need to know everything" He replied, taking her hand.

"I found out about 2 weeks after I moved in with my Aunt. I wasn't sure how to deal with it. My Aunt told me to go and see the Priest about it at her local church. He gave great advice and he told me to do what was right by me and what I wanted. I debated it for a while and realised I wanted to come home. To you. I was going to the Priest when it happened. I didn't know what brought it on. I haven't been drinking or anything. I put it down to the fickle finger of fate but that was when I met Daniel. He was grieving over the lost of his friend in the army. I wanted to listen to him but I was in too pain. The Priest came out and realised what was going on and helped me" Lauren replied, as he squeezed her hand.

"You should of come home anyways. I can't stand the thought of you going through that on your own" Joey said, taking his hand and lightly caressing her face with the back of his hand.

"I was scared and you had just dealt with Laura. I couldn't stand the thought of you going through it again" She replied, sighing.

"I don't care. I just wished you came home. Now, Daniel. I need to know everything. Don't missed anything because your scared of telling me. I need to know" He said, brushing her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"It started in France" She started to say but then stopped when she saw the look of Joey's face "What?"

"I had a feeling. One night. Like you were in danger and you needed me. I kept trying to ring you until he finally answered and said you had drank too much and was on bed. You didn't fall down the stairs, did you?" He questioned. She shook her head, looking down.

"I stuck up for you. He didn't like it. Then I said something referring you that he didn't like" She replied,

sighing.

"Go on" He said, squeezing her hand.

"He didn't know about us in France. Well I don't think he did. He told me to stay away from you and Alice could only come to the flat. I told him to go to hell. He slapped me. Then one of the reasons we started rowing was because he didn't like what I was wearing. He said I needed to have respect for myself and him and I turned around and said and I quote 'Joey liked it. In fact, he might even still do' then he pulled my hair, shoving me to the floor and said if that's how you like, rough, lets get to it, his hand on my leg, I kicked him hard and I ran upstairs, locking myself in the bathroom" Lauren told him, sighing as he looked at her. She saw tears in his eyes and she gasped at this, lifting her spare hand to his face. He clasped his own over it, lacing his fingers through hers and dropped it.

"Go on, please, I need to hear it" He said after a moment. She nodded and carried on...

"He found out somehow. I tried myself to him. It didn't work. He asked why and I told him I love you because that was the only reason. He had his hands around my throat, threw me onto the floor, hitting my head on the table as I fell then he kicked me in the ribs then tried to make it look like a burglary"

She looked at him, as he exhaled deeply, wiping away his fallen tears as he pulled her into a tight hug...

"I want to kill him. I want to do to him what he did to you but I don't want to stop. The thought of you being in pain like that and him bringing it to you goes through me and the only way I can rid myself of him hurting you like that and the pain it brings me to think of you like that is to hurt him. Really hurt him. So he knows what it feels like" Joey told her, resting his head in her hair slightly, smelling her sight, trying to use it to get rid of the pain and the anger because at the end of the day, Lauren was the only who could calm him.

"That's what he wants. Please, as much as it would make you happy doing that, I don't want you to sink to his level" She replied, sighing.

"Your right. Come on, babe, we need to get your self defence class" He said, ending the hug. She rolled her eyes then nodded...

"Okay. It's official. You look desirable in anything" Joey commented, as Lauren got changed into her jogging bottoms. She blushed and kissed him briefly before pushing him out into the gym where they found themselves in darkness then the lights flickered.

"Ray?" She called out, looking around.

"Nope. I sent him on his break. It appears I can be forceful at times" A voice said behind them and they whipped around and saw Daniel, smiling at them. Joey quickly grabbed Lauren's hand, his blood boiling.

"Isn't that sweet? I bet your planning on doing it in the changing rooms against the wall, like the common people you are, am I right in thinking?" Daniel questioned, smirking. Lauren squeezed Joey's hand, reminding him she was there. She didn't want to act like a scared little girl anymore.

"Yeah, maybe I will have sex with him in the locker room. Why. wouldn't I? I mean, look at him, he is pretty fit" She replied, smiling.

"Er thanks, babe, I suppose your pretty fit too" Joey added, humour in his voice but his eyes were cold at Daniel.

"Oh, you two make me sick. Anyways I'm here to for-fill my promise" Daniel said, crossing him arms.

"What promise is that?" Joey questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Lauren knows" Daniel replied, smiling. Joey looked at her, as she looked down scared.

"I told her if she told anyone or chose you, I would kill you so here I am seeing that through" Daniel told him. Lauren whimpered quietly . Joey scoffed.

"And I remember promising you that if I found out you hurt Lauren, I'll kill you" He said, letting go of her hand and lurched forward.

It all happened too quickly for Lauren to process. She stared in shock horror as Joey punched Daniel before he punched him back then suddenly Daniel grabbed Joey by the neck, pulling him to the floor, punching him and kicked him in the stomach then kicked him in the head as he was down then once Joey had recovered, he tackled Daniel to floor as Lauren began to flap, worrying that one of them was gonna for-fill their promise. She didn't want to break but gasped as Daniel slammed Joey to the floor again. She saw Jack and Max, pushing past her, pulling Daniel off Joey. Jack pulled Daniel into the office and locked it as Joey stood up, feeling out of it as Max called the police...

"Are the police on their way?" Lauren questioned, after a while, with a glance at Joey. She was worried. He didn't look good. He was just stood staring, into space.

"Yes. I rang them. Though I don't know how long he is going to be able stand being in there" Max replied, sighing as he looked at Daniel, locked in the office, who didn't look impressed.

Joey, meanwhile, was dealing with a sudden feeling of being light hearted and felt something pop in his head. He grabbed Lauren's hand...

"Does Mum kn-?" Lauren stopped as she felt pressure on his hand against hers, slipped and he fell to the floor. She screamed, falling to his level as she saw his eyes closed.

"No, no, no, don't do this to me, baby, come on, open your eyes. Come on, please" She begged, shaking him when her dad tried pulled her back, but she wouldn't allow him as she felt Joey's fading pulse, crying loudly...


	18. C17- The Waiting Game

Hook, Line & Sinker- Thanks for all your amazing reviews! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 17- The Waiting Game.

Lauren couldn't remember of a time where she was so scared of losing something in her life. She felt numb, broken as over the night, she watched the doctors work on Joey as he fell into a deep coma and was hooked up to machines.

The fight had caused a huge swelling on his brain and the doctors had to prevent it from exploding and reduce it and it was causing problems with other parts of his brain. His coma had been brought on because his brain was trying to fight the swelling.

She kept a vigil next to his bed, refusing to leave as her whole attention was making sure he would wake up and things would go back to normal.

"You know, I think you have been asleep for too long. You need to wake up and let me know your alright" Lauren told him, taking his hand, laced her fingers thorough his then held it to her face, exhaling deeply.

"You can't leave me. Not like this. I know I don't deserve you. I left you. That was selfish of me and I have to live with that decision for the rest of my life but don't pay me back like this. I can't live without you. Coming back proved that. I love you and I'm never going to love anyone else again. It's you. It's always been you. Please, baby, just wake up" She begged, wiping away tears with her spare hand as the door opened and Alice walked in.

"Hey. Could I have some time alone with him please?" She asked, looking down slightly.

"Yeah of course. I want to go home and change. Ring me if there is any change please" Lauren replied, standing up, placing Joey's hand back down gently and kissed his cheek, sniffling a little as she walked away. She welcomed a hug from Alice, sighing as she pulled away and left...

"How's Mason?" Lauren asked Hayley, fresh from a shower and fresh clothes on, walking into the living room, seeing the youngster playing with his toys.

"He knows something is wrong. He was crying earlier and I couldn't stop him. He wants his dad and there's nothing I can do" Hayley cried, sighing.

"Hails, I have faith that Joey will be fine. He has to be. If he knows what is best for him" Lauren told her, pulling her into a hug. Hayley sighed as her phone started ringing. She looked across and saw her sisters name flash across.

"She won't leave me alone!" Hayley exclaimed, sighing as she ended the call.

"Life is too short, Hayley. Talk to her" Lauren replied, smiling, turning to leave, kissing Mason on the top of his head and left...

"How is he doing?" Abi asked, standing next to her sister, placing an arm around her as the doctors did some tests on Joey and they were stood outside.

"Not good, Abs. What if he doesn't make it?" Lauren questioned, crying as Abi pulled her into a hug.

"Lauren Branning?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a police officer.

"These were all the thing we found on Joseph. His sister said you should have them" The police officer told her, holding out a plastic bag. Lauren nodded and took the bag, tucking under her arm and then looked back through the window, desperately at Joey.

"Oh my god, Lauren. Is that what I think it is?" Abi exclaimed, next to her, taking sudden interest in the bag.

"Abi, seriously, what could be so impor-" Lauren stopped, taking the bag from Abi's clasp, staring at a red box, a ring box.

"No, no, no, he didn't" Lauren said under her breath, pulling out the box from the bag and opened it. She and Abi gasped as they both saw an engagement ring.

"He best fucking pray he lives because I'm gonna kill him. I am actually gonna kill him for doing this" Lauren said, giving the bag to Abi, the ring box in her hand and walked into his room, as the doctors left.

"This is fucking typical of you. Dodging your way out of asking me properly. Well I'm telling you, that when you wake up because you will, you are asking me properly. The whole 9 yards!" She exclaimed, sighing, walking to the side of his bed, sitting down.

"Because you know my answer. There's not even a question. The only question I would ask is when and where" She said, taking his hand and clasped it.

"You need to wake up now. Mason needs you. Alice needs you and I need you. So much. I need you like I need to breathe. It's sounds cheesy but it's true. If you don't wake, Daniel wins and do you want that, baby?" She asked, exhaling deeply as she moved forward, leaning her head against his chest, feeling his slow heartbeat.

"Even now, you know how to calm me. You know the feel of your heartbeat does that" Lauren said, smiling, as she repositioned her head on her chest, feeling and listening to his heartbeat when suddenly the machinery started beeping loudly. She looked up, confused, starting at it, as the doctors came rushing in.

"What's going on?" She questioned, jumping up as Abi came running in.

"It's his brain. It's not functioning at the moment" One of the doctors told her. Lauren stared at them, shocked as Abi quickly grabbed her as she let out a scream.

"His heart is beating, Abi! He is fine, please don't! His heart is beating. He is fine!" Lauren screamed, as Abi dragged her from the room, trying to calm her, sitting a shaking Lauren down as she cried, looking at the ring box in her hand...


	19. C18- Nobody Said It Was Easy

Hook, Line & Sinker-

Chapter 18- Nobody Said It Was Easy.

Abi held Lauren as she cried herself out as the echoes of the machinery played in her mind. She jumped up when she saw a doctor walk out and looked through the window over looking Joey's room and saw he was still there, hook up to the machinery.

"Is he alright?" She asked, as the doctor walked towards her.

"Yes. He is stable for now but his chances are slipping. We keep losing him then it's the machines doing all the work but he comes back. He is a fighter but we don't know how much more he can take" The doctor replied, giving Lauren a reassuring smile and walked away to do some rounds.

She sighed a sigh of relief and walked in...

"You scared me. Please don't do that again" Lauren started to say, sitting down, taking his hand. She looked at him, peaceful as he slept, his chest raising up and down, she wasn't sure if it was the machines or him, but it gave her comfort either way.

"There's one thing I need to say though. Despite my nagging, if this is getting too much, too much pain, if you can't fight it anymore, then don't please, I don't want you in pain, I can't bare the thought of you in pain. If its easier for you, then let go, please, baby, don't think you need to listen to my nagging you to wake up. I rather you be...gone then in extreme pain that the doctors were describing" She cried, resting her head on her chest and fell into a light sleep.

Something stirred in Joey's mind. Lauren's voice, telling him to let go. This was different from what he heard her say over the past few times he had heard. He wasn't in pain, not that much. He just wanted to be able to wake up and show Lauren he was alright and not to worry...

She began to wake up some time later to see a smiling Alice opposite her.

"What are you so happy about?" Lauren asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe because I'm awake?" She looked up suddenly and could of swore that was Joey's voice and it was. He awake, smiling down at her. She gasped and dived herself on him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Joey, I thought, you don't know want to know what I thought" She cried, tears falling, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay. I'm here now. You wasn't getting rid of me that easily" He replied, using a hand to soothe her hair.

"Don't do that to me again. I don't know what I would of done if I lost you" She proclaimed, pulling away slightly and gave him a quick kiss, him tasting the salt of her tears on her lips.

"Like I said, you are not getting rid of me that easily, babe. Your stuck with me" Joey said, smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh yes, almost forgot, wasn't there something you wanted to ask me?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow. Alice sniggered quietly.

"I'm not quite su-" Lauren cut him off by taking out the ring box from her cardigan box and holding it up.

"You wasn't suppose to find out like that. I wanted to ask you properly" He told her, sighing as he tried to take the box from her but she held it up.

"Go on, ask me then and I'll give you my honest answer" She told him, smiling a little.

"Lauren..." He said, looking slightly at Alice.

"Oh my god, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going" Alice proclaimed, sighing, stood up and left...

"Go on then, I'm waiting" Lauren said, crossing her arms, sinking back into the chair.

"This isn't how I planned it. It isn't very romantic" He admitted, sighing.

"I don't care" She proclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Fine, Lauren Branning, who I unfortunately get to call the love of my life" Joey started to say, smirking. She shot a cold look at him "Okay, scrap that. I am fortunate to call you that and I'm lucky to have you. So Lauren, my beautiful, smart, hot, drama queen, Lauren, Will you marry me?"

She gave a dramatic pause, delaying her answer.

"I've told you before, I'm not a drama queen" She finally replied, moving him, smiling "But I guess it looks like I'm gonna have to prove that so yes I will. But you already knew that" and she kissed him, confirming her answer...

"So my cousin is gonna be my sister in law? You can't make this stuff!" Alice exclaimed, walking into room, smiling.

"Yes, I guess you can't but do I detect a hint of disappointment in your voice, Alice Branning?" Lauren questioned, raising up, sitting up as she had been laid across Joey's chest.

"Yeah I think I did too, babe" He added, smirking too.

"Stop it, you two. Come on, Lauren, I'm hungry. The doctor wants to do some tests" Alice replied. Lauren nodded, gave Joey a quick kiss and left the room...

"This is gonna be so great and the best thing about it is that Mason loves you already!" Alice exclaimed, as they walked back to the hospital room.

"I know. Everything is finally going right" Lauren replied, smiling, taking a sip of coffee in her hand as she walked into the room to see a distressed look on Joey's face as he looked down and the doctor looked apologetic.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, walking in. Joey looked at her as she did and quickly looked away, not saying a word.

"There's problems with his brain communicating with the rest of his body" The doctor started to say, sounding worried.

"What do you mean?" Lauren questioned, taking Joey's hand, tightening her grip as he tried to pull away.

"The swelling on his brain has caused problems, leaving him paralysed from the waist down. We have confidence, this is temporary and with therapy, all should be well again" The doctor told her but Lauren was now more focus on Joey, who appeared to be disconnected from the world as she pulled him into her arms, holding back a tear or two...


	20. C19- Pressure Overload

Hook, Line & Sinker- Hey! After this chapter, I don't know when the next one will be. I'm working tomorrow then I'm off to see Little Mix with my best friend then I'm stopping at hers. So enjoy this chapter (As Much As You Can) :D xoxo

Chapter 19- Pressure Overload.

A few weeks later, Joey was finally allowed to go home, under strict instructions from the doctors which Alice, Hayley and Lauren all agreed to see by but it might be proving easier said then done...

"I'm gonna take Mason to see my Grandparents for the weekend" Hayley said, one night, walking into the living room, after being on the phone with them.

"Keeping him away from me now like" Joey muttered, crossing his arms, sat on the sofa. He was a particularly bad mood because Lauren had been out working all day, now past 6 o'clock, she said her meeting over ran but he suspected she was lying.

"Don't be stupid. It's been a while since they have seen him. And they are going to Cornwall next Tuesday so I wanted to see them before they went" Hayley replied, sighing, sitting down when the front door opened and Lauren and Alice came rushing in.

"I thought you said your meeting was overrunning" Joey commented as Lauren walked in.

"It did, what's wrong?" She questioned, sighing.

"Then why are you and Alice walking in together?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She met me by the minute mart because she was getting some food for tonight. She's cooking" Lauren replied, narrowing her eyes, trying to work on what was on his mind.

"I'll try and not poison you all!" Alice exclaimed, as she walked into the kitchen. Hayley quickly excused herself, picking up Mason and walked out of the room.

"So you gonna tell what's wrong then?" Lauren asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing if you don't know, then clearly it doesn't matter" Joey replied, exhaling deeply.

"No, no, it does matter if your in this mood. Tell me" She proclaimed, sighing.

"Don't you see what's happening here, Lauren. Your out of the house more then your in it. Anyone would think you avoiding me" He told her. She groaned and sat down.

"I'm not avoiding you, trust me" She said, taking his hand.

"Your avoiding the situation then" Joey replied, pulling his hand back then.

"Do you know who you sound like?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"You sound like me. 2 years ago. When I got out of hospital, with my burns" Lauren replied, smiling a little.

"This is different and you know it" He told her, sighing.

"How is it? This has knocked your confidence like it knocked mine. You will walk again, just like my burns healed and I learnt to love my scars. It's just gonna take you a bit longer but it's going to happen" She said, taking his hand again, squeezing it. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Your right. I just miss you. I miss us. You sleeping upstairs, me sleeping down here on the sofa bed. It's not my idea of heaven, babe" He proclaimed. She nodded and rest her head on his shoulder.

"It's not mine either. I hate that we are apart" She replied.

"Then lets not be. Sleep down here. I sleep better with you next to me. In my arms" Joey suggested. She thought about this for a moment and nodded.

"I won't tell Hayley and Alice if you don't" Lauren told him. He chuckled and kissed her softly...

She appeared in the living room at around 11pm, smiling.

"I thought you weren't coming" He said to her, as she walked towards him.

"Well I think Hayley suspects I was planning something. She was watching me like a hawk!" She exclaimed, climbing into the camp bed with him.

"Your here now, that is all that matters" He replied, kissing her forehead briefly as he held her hand then frowned a little which turned into a small smile.

"I didn't even realise you were wearing your ring" He commented, grinning. She nodded, leaning up to kiss him when suddenly he made it passionate, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her up, she followed suit so she was straddling him before trying to place a hand in her pyjama bottoms. She stopped him, sighing.

"No. Not now. Your not ready" Lauren said, sighing.

"It's been weeks though. I just need you" Joey replied, trying to kiss her again. She stopped him again, exhaling deeply.

"Don't, please, don't. I need to think of you. We need to take this slowly. You know what the doctors said. It may be a while before we can have a proper sex life again" She said, rubbing her forehead, sighing.

"We won't know unless we try" He said, lightly tracing her arm with his finger.

"Baby, look at me. I'm not putting you through the pain of that. Me all ready and you struggling? I'm not having you put yourself through that" She told her, placing her hands either side of his face.

"I'm not going to put you through it then. You need someone that can do what I can't" He said, looking away, sighing.

"Now your being silly. Baby steps right?" She questioned, smiling a little.

"At least let me have some fun then" Joey said, trying to put his hand back in her bottoms but she stopped him.

"And me not being able to do it back. That's not fair exchange" Lauren replied, taking his hand. He thought about this.

"I just want some normality, please, baby" He whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and she nodded, sighing a little.

"Soon. We will, okay. Lets just get some sleep for now" She told him, kissing him briefly and rolled back onto her side, smiling.

"We are never going to sex again are we?" He asked, placing an arm around her.

"Baby steps" She commented, sleepily, struggling into his chest...

Lauren awoke the next morning and closed the living door quietly as she turned towards the kitchen.

"I'll pretend like I didn't see that, right?" Hayley questioned from the stairs. Lauren looked up, sighed and nodded. As she poured some coffee, her phone rang and saw it was her Aunt Mary.

"Hey! Low peak times for you to be ringing me?" Lauren questioned as she answered the phone.

"Yes. Now I heard that terrible Daniel drama from your Nan. Are you okay, sweetheart?" Her Aunt Mary replied, her mixed English/French accent calming Lauren.

"Yes. I suppose I am. I'm getting there" She replied, sighing a little.

"Thank god they didn't give him bail. I may of have to come and found him and done some serious damage" Aunt Mary said. Lauren chuckled. She was nearly 60 years old but she was pretty sure, being Cora Cross' little sister, she could do some.

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Mary, you have nothing to worry about" Lauren reassured her, laughing.

"Anyways, dear, you remember Marissa?" Mary asked.

"Yes. The art developer?" Lauren replied.

"Yes, the very same. She wants to see you but she has just had her hip replaced so she can't fly out. So I was wondering if you can come out? I know you will be wanting to sell the villa as well" Mary asked. Lauren thought about this for a moment.

"I can't, Aunt Mary" She replied, sighing.

"Ah yes, Cora did say something about what the fight did your new boyfriend. Bring him out. My friend's wife is an amazing physio and the French sun will do him the world of good" Mary said to her. Lauren sighed and realised her Aunt was right.

"Yeah, we could do with a break, actually, thanks, Aunt Mary, I'll tell him" She replied.

"That's a good girl. Now I'll see you soon then" Mary said before hanging up. Lauren put her phone in her pocket and finished making the coffees before heading back in to the living room...

"We are going to France" She told Joey, placing his coffee on the table whilst helping him sit up.

"We are going where, babe?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"France. My Aunt has insisted it. Apparently the sun will do you good" She replied, smiling as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Do I have any choice in the matter ?" He asked, sighing.

"Nope" She replied, leaning down to kiss him and smiled. He rolled his eyes...

Spoilers Quotes for Chapter 20- When In France.

"I think it's time I came full circle with this place. I do actually like it here"

"Are you sure your not doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"I'm the happiest girl in the world because of you"


	21. C20- When In France

Hook, Line & Sinker.

Chapter 20- When In France.

The first few days in France went by uneventful for Lauren and Joey. They just enjoyed time together...

"You know it's your birthday next week" Joey commented one morning as they sat on the balcony.

"Yes, I'm aware of when my birthday is thanks, babe" Lauren replied, rolling her eyes.

"But what are you doing for it? It is your 21st" He told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well we are gonna be here still ain't we? So I just want to spend it with you. Which reminds me, I wanna take you somewhere today" She said, smiling.

"Oh aye? Anywhere I know?" He asked, as she stood up.

"Nope but I have a feeling you may thank me for taking you there" She replied, smiling, taking the back of his chair...

Q

"Babe, you brought me to church, why wou-" Joey stopped when he saw the look of Lauren's face "Wait, is this where..."

She nodded, looking down.

"But I didn't just bring you here for that. I have an idea. A good idea" She replied, beginning to smile a little.

"Go on" He said, narrowing his eyes a little, looking up at her.

"I thought we could get married here. Today. Now" She proclaimed, looking hopeful. He sighed, taking the wheels of his chair and started to pedal away when he stopped, turning back around. She looked at him worried. Number 1. Because of what she had just suggested Number 2. Because she was worried he would tired himself out.

"Why, Lauren? Why are you doing this now? Was this your sole intention of this trip? Because you feel sorry for me and you want to make me better?" He asked. She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she walked towards him.

"Because I love you? That's why?" She said, full of disbelieve at his reaction.

"Things have changed now, Lauren. We can't just get married" He proclaimed, sighing.

"Oh, so you don't actually want to get married? That's fine" She replied, turning around but he grabbed her arm, looking up at her intensely and straight in her eye.

"Of course I want to marry you, Lauren. I've wanted to marry you since the day I met you but I also want to be able to walk you up the aisle" Joey told her. She sighed loudly, pulling her arm away, exhaling deeply.

"It doesn't bother me!" She exclaimed. He stared at her, shocked. She walked towards him, taking his face in her hands "No, no, listen to me"

"It doesn't bother me like you think it bothers me. I'm still me and most importantly your still you and at the end of the day, I still love you and I don't think I could go through another day not being your wife. I just want to be married to you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Lauren told him, smiling a little. He sighed, looking down slightly then back up.

"You say that now but we don't even have a sex life anymore. We haven't done it since you came back from here. That was nearly 2 months ago!" He said, sighing.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie, I miss I do but if it comes down to not having you in my life or not having sex. I know what I'll choose. I'll choose you. In any shape or form" She replied, smiling little, gently caressing his face with the back of her thumbs.

"Okay. Deal but you need to promise me that we will try tonight and if it doesn't work, you need to let me do the next best thing" He said. She nodded.

"Okay, baby, we'll try. Lets get married then" Lauren told him, kissing him briefly.

"Ah, as amazing your legs look in them shorts, I can't let you marry me in them. You'll never forgive yourself" Joey replied, smiling a little.

"Your right and we need to get some rings anyways. I'll back in a second. I'll tell Father Caius we will be back later" She said, smiling, kissing him, briefly and ran into the church...

"Your getting married without your families? I knew there was a Cross deep down in you. I have just the dress for you!" Mary exclaimed, pulling Lauren upstairs with her...

"Aunt Mary, seriously, you don't need to do this" Lauren proclaimed, standing in the doorway.

"Nonsense! Your grandmother would never forgive me if I didn't give you this" Mary replied, walking into her walk in wardrobe. Lauren followed her after a moment as her aunt pull out a dress bag and handed it to Lauren who took it with a small smile and unzipped it, her mouth fell open.

"Aunt Mary, it's beautiful" She said, quietly, pulling it out of the bag and looked at the dress. It was white. Knee length with thick straps with lace detail. She felt the material, smiling at how perfect it was.

"Where did this come from?" Lauren then asked, still speechless, holding it up.

"I made it but I guess I never got around to wearing it so you should have it" Mary replied, walking towards her and around her, gently playfully with Lauren's hair.

"Help me get ready then?" She asked, smiling.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm thinking your hair should be down and wavy because you have beautiful hair. You need it down" Mary replied. Lauren nodded, smiling as they went to get ready...

"Thanks, Aunt Mary. This is perfect" She said, an hour later, looking the mirror, carefully playing with her hair.

"You look beautiful. I'm sure your husband is gonna think the same" Mary replied, as she handed Lauren a pair of heals.

"Oh my god, I'm getting married! This is just crazy. But a good crazy" Lauren exclaimed, smiling.

"Yes good crazy, now come on, I'm driving you. Joey is already in the car. Your ready" Mary replied, squeezing Lauren's hand as they walked out of the house...

Joey was sat nervously in the car for Lauren. He couldn't believe that after everything that happened today was the day they would be married. His thoughts were broken by the sight of Lauren walking out of the house. She looked breathtakingly beautiful as she opened the car door. She laughed at his shocked face.

"Babe, you looking amazing" He told her as she stepped in.

"Don't I always?" She questioned, smirking, climbing in and fastening her seatbelt before leaning her head on his shoulder and he managed to put an arm around her.

"Are you sure your not doing this because you feel sorry for me?" He asked after a moment as the car started. She looked up at him, shaking her head before leaning up and kissed him gently.

"You make me the happiest girl in the world. End of" She told her, resting her head on his shoulder again. He smiled, briefly kissing her hair...

"You know Alice is gonna kill us" Joey commented as they pulled up to the church.

"And Abi. Possibly my mum now she knows the truth" Lauren replied, as she sat up.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure. Now I'm going to ask you nicely. Shut up and marry me please" She told him, smiling. He rolled his eyes and kissed her briefly.

"Since you put it so nicely I'm gonna have to ain't I?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car to help him out and she took out his wheelchair, spinning it around to his door, opening it. She smiled at him as he reached out his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you. You make me happy too" Joey told her, smiling.

"I love you too" Lauren said, kissing him before helping him out...

"Are you sure you want to do this here, Lauren?" Father Caius asked her as she stood at the top of the aisle.

"I think it's time I came full circle with this place. I do actually like it here" She replied, smiling a little.

"I knew you find yourself again. Right, lets get started" He told her, as Mary sat down and he walked down the aisle to his appointed place. Lauren followed him as she stood next to Joey.

"I want to try something. You might need to help me" He quickly said to her, smiling a little.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Your Aunt was right. That physio is good. I just want to try something" He replied, holding out his hand. She took him as she gasped as he tried to stand up and she took his other hand, helping him to stand.

"I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to take but I want to stand next to you when we do this please" He said. She nodded and moved forward, brushing her lips against his.

"Okay. Don't push yourself, please" She replied, smiling a little.

"I won't. As long as your here" He said.

"Always"

AN: Don't hate me for leaving it there. Next chapter is the wedding & aftermath.

Lauren's Dress: .


	22. C21- To Have And To Hold

Hook, Line & Sinker

Chapter 21- To Have and To Hold.

"You know when I first saw you, I thought 'she is gonna be a challenge but I want her to be my challenge'. At time I thought you were my cousin but that didn't bother me. All I knew was that I wanted you and I didn't care how it happened, I just knew I wanted you but I denying the enviable. I was falling in love with you. Hard. I didn't know what it was at first but when I realised, I knew it was real. Lauren, your the first and only girl I will ever love and I am so happy that we are here today. After everything, I knew we would find each other again because I have truly fallen for you. Hook, Line and Sinker" Joey told her, smiling at her. She beamed at him before starting herself.

"What I feel for you, it overwhelms me because I never thought I would feel this way and sometimes I feel a simple 'I love you' to you doesn't begin cover what I feel because it's so much more. You consume me, my entire being and it scares me. Alot. But it also excites me. I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you and we are only getting stronger everyday. I'm excited to see what the future holds because you complete me" She concluded, smiling...

"You may kiss the bride" Father Caius said, 10 minutes later. They both beamed as they kissed as Lauren felt herself going forward and Joey sat down in his chair, grabbing her legs as he went and sat her down on his lap, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he steered them out of the church as fast as he could...

"Alright, babe, slow down, your gonna give me whiplash" She said, giggling.

"This is possibly the greatest feeling in the entire world" He replied, smirking as he stopped.

"I know right? Now what do we do?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He looked around when he saw a hill.

"I wanna see the view from there with my beautiful wife, I think" He replied, in thought.

"You gonna need to take the car then. It's a big walk. Lauren's insured to drive it. It's all good" Mary said from behind them.

"But what about you, Aunt Mary?" Lauren questioned, looking at her.

"I can walk. Just be careful on grass stains, missy!" Mary exclaimed. Lauren giggled as they headed towards the car...

At the top of the hill, they had the view of the blue sea, the beach and the French land space.

"It really is beautiful up here" Lauren thought out as loud as she sat down, helping Joey out of his chair and onto the grass.

"Can't really agree with that comment. What with you sat here too" He replied, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"Just because we are now married doesn't mean I need my praises sang every other sentence" She told him, as she laid down on the grass. He managed to laid down next to her, taking her hand.

"You know what this means don't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, turning to her.

"Apart from being a super hot step-mum?" She questioned, smirking "I said it before you did"

"Yes it does mean that. Mason's friends are gonna love you when he is older but also it means you are stuck with me for life" Joey replied, smirked.

"How will I ever live?" She said, in a mocking tone as she leaned on her side, resting her head on her hand.

"I tend to make it a challenge" He replied. She giggled, moved towards him, kissing him and swung her leg over his lap, so she was straddling him, not breaking the kiss. He sighed and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, raising a eyebrow.

"I can't even get something with my beautiful wife in her wedding dress on our wedding day!" He replied, sighing.

"It's fine" She said, resting her head on his chest "We will be fine. Lets just enjoy the day"

"Abi said she is gonna kill us" Lauren said, as she hung up her phone later on in the day.

"Yeah, not if Alice doesn't get there first" Joey replied, smirking as he hung up his own phone. She rolled her eyes, sitting next to him on the bed, smiling.

"Do you want to try?" She asked, smiling a little. He knew what she was referring to and nodded, meeting her lips with his, as she moved across him, straddling him, pushing him down, not breaking the kiss as she felt his hands finding the zip at the back on her dress,pushing her hair out of the way then helped her out of the dress. It fell to the floor in a swift movement as Lauren began to unbutton his shirt, dropping kisses to his chest as she pushed it off his shoulders, smiling a little.

"Do you need some help?" She asked, quietly, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Please, babe, I love you" Joey replied, smiling. She kissed him.

"I love you too" She said, before pulling down his trousers and placed a hand in his boxers, feeling him, trying to helping him as she moved her hand around...

"I don't think it's going to happen tonight" He proclaimed, after a moment, sighing and moved her hand.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, biting her lip and looking down.

"The only I can do" He replied, placing his hands on her hips, turning her to the side. She got the message and laid on the bed, feeling the pillows, moving slightly and placed her legs on his shoulders.

"I still don't think this is fair" She said, quietly as he pulled her knickers down.

"Trust me, it is. If your face when you are climaxing doesn't make me hard, then I don't know what will" He replied, smiling. She nodded as he moved his head between her legs, she moaned softly as he began the rhythm of sucking and kissing. Lauren grabbed on hold of the bed sheets, biting her lip and leaning her head back a little as she tried not to feel guilty as she became close to her orgasm.

"I have an idea" He suddenly said. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes a little.

"Go on" She replied, smiling once she had relaxed. He started to move back up to her. She met him and he kissed her passionately. She responded, moaning a little as he began to kiss her neck and gently brushed her wet folds with his fingers when she suddenly stopped, pulling away. It was too intense for her.

"I know what I said but I can't. Please, I can't, I feel guilty and selfish. Please, just stop" Lauren begged, close to tears.

"I know but your close, you might as well ride it out" Joey replied, wiping her falling tears.

"It doesn't pleasure me that I'm the only one who gets to feel it and you don't. Marriage is about being equal and we are not right now. It actually kills me to see you like this" She told him, sighing a little as she sat up.

"What do you oppose we do then? It's our wedding night" He questioned, looking at her intensely. She sighed, looking down.

"I'm going in bath, I think. Are you coming?" She asked after a moment. He nodded...

"It will get better won't it?" He asked, as they laid in the bath together.

"It has to or Daniel has won" She admitted, looking down. Joey let out a half laugh, half groan.

"He couldn't planned this better could he?" He proclaimed, as gently stroking Lauren's hair.

"Which is why he can't win. I won't let him destroy us. Now lets not talk of him on our wedding night please. Sorry I brought him" She replied, looking up and kissed him.

"I love you, Mrs Branning" He told her, smiling down at her. She chuckled at this.

"I sound like my mother but I love you too, Mr Branning" She replied, leaning up and kissed him again...


	23. C22- Birthday Celebrations

Hook, Line & Sinker

Chapter 22- Birthday Celebrations.

"Happy Birthday, babe" Lauren heard as she began to stir on the morning of the 29th March and felt soft lips against her forehead. She groaned softly, turning her head, burying it in her pillows.

"I think I had one too many glasses of wine last night" She said, groaning.

"Yeah you and your friends were knocking them back pretty fast but you were also having fun" Joey replied, stroking her back gently. She turned her head, looking at him and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I was" She admitted, moving closer and kissed him, smiling as she did, placing her arms around his neck, resisting the urge to place her legs either side of his waist when she felt his hands on the inside of her thighs, through her short nightdress. She sighed and took his hands away.

"Don't" She said, moving away, sighing.

"Why not?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know why. I'm off for a shower. Will you be alright?" She questioned, quickly. He sighed and nodded as she went for one...

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart" Mary said, kissing Lauren's cheek and handing her a card. Lauren opened it and saw a gift card for her favourite clothes shop.

"Thanks, Aunt Mary" She said, quickly hugging her.

"It's okay. I have to go to work now but you have a good day" Mary replied, bid goodbye and left.

"Time for my present" Joey told Lauren, handing her a gift bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything" She replied but smiled as she began to undo the gift bag.

"Nonsense. I do. Your my wife. This is the first of many presents" He told her, kissing her cheek as she opened the bag and pulled out a box. She smiled a little at him, as she opened it and saw a silver bracelet. She kissed him.

"It's perfect. Thank you" Lauren said, smiling.

"Should I put it on?" He asked, going to but she stopped him.

"I want to go for swim first. You coming?" She questioned, standing up. He nodded and they went to get ready...

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, as she jumped into the pool.

"Nothing. You look hot that's all. Shame not all of me can agree with that" Joey replied, placing his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and rested his forehead against hers when he made a decision. He kissed her, thankful they were near the edge and pushed her against the wall of the pool. She moaned softly, not of her own accord, mentally slapping her for it but it made him smirk lightly before placing his hands in her hair, pulling her closer as their tongues battled for dominance. She gasped as she felt his fingers brushes her swimsuit covered core...

"Don't. It's not fair" She whispered, sighing, trying to push his hand away but he placed it back.

"If I can't make my wife come on her birthday, when can I?" He questioned, quietly in her ear, kissing her neck, as he pushed aside the material and insisted a fingers in her folds...

"Please don't, you know how I feel about it. It's not fair and it's selfish" She said, sighing.

"Then be selfish, please, let me, baby. I love you and I want to make you come. It's been too long and if it this is the only way, then please, let me" He replied, smiling a little. She sighed, thinking for a moment. She looked down, lightly biting her lip and finally nodded.

"Just imagine its something else. That. Hopefully one day it will be again" He told her, kissing her briefly. She nodded and moved closer to him, moaning softly as he entered a second finger and tightened her legs around him, but still allowed him to move as his fingers moved faster and she knew she was close. He smirked and kissed her.

"Joey, I'm close. Tell me when" She murmured, as he began kissing her neck again, she played with his hair gently as his fingers began working overtime...

"Go on and I need to hear you. Make sure I hear you" He replied "Make me proud" She moaned softly as he repeated the words he told her when he first made her come like this over 2 years ago.

Lauren came undone, screaming out his name, burying her head on his shoulder, kissing then sucking, marking him as she came violently around his fingers. She gasped as he pulled them out, sighing slightly, rubbing her forehead.

"Your not selfish, Lauren. That was just as much for me as it was for you. I like making you come, even with my groin currently not in tact" Joey told her, kissing her lightly.

"It's not just that. Today. I've just realised everything that has brought to me to this moment" She replied, sighing.

"What do you mean, babe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Well I have tried to kill my dad, battled an alcohol problem, had a miscarriage, had an abusive ex-fiancé and to top it off I got married last week all before my 21st birthday!" She exclaimed, sighing.

"Most of them you couldn't of helped, babe" He told her, smiling a little.

"Well you know I wouldn't change the last one for the world. I love you. So much" She replied, leaning forward and kissed him.

"Yes. I love you too. Two years I dreamt of you being my wife and I knew it would come true. So thank you" He said, before kissing her back.

"As much as I would love doing this all day, you have a physio appointment lets go" Lauren told him, sighing...

They decided to go to a little restaurant down the road from her Aunt's house. Joey was happy that they had managed to get some normality back into their relationship and they wasn't walking on eggshells around each other anymore. He watched her as they waited for their starters and waited until she was taking a sip of wine to tell her what he was thinking...

"You know, babe, I have another a gift for you later" He told her, smirking. She raised an eyebrow.

"Go on. What is it?" She asked, taking a sip.

"Yeah, it's a little more oral if you catch my drift" He replied. Lauren choked on her wine and quickly recovered. He smirked at her.

"I can't wait" She said, coughing a little, kicking him under the table, scowling at him when he caught her leg, raising an eyebrow, lightly tracing her bare legs with a finger. She quickly retracted her leg, a smirk forming.

"Can we just eat please" She asked, catching her breath.

"Yeah sure" He replied, hiding his big smirk behind his menu...

"Thanks for a great birthday. It was perfect" Lauren said, flopping back on her bed, smiling.

"We have to go back in a few days. Shame really" Joey replied, laying next to her as he helped her with the zipper of her dress.

"Yes. Your making improvements. Work is getting better. I kinda don't want to leave but our family won't forgive us if they don't find out we are married" She said, pushing her dress off and walked over to dresser, taking one of his shirts, taking off her bra and quickly put it off, buttoning it up.

"Nothing for you topless either" He proclaimed, sighing, looking down slightly.

"Hey! It will. I'm sure of it. Right now, didn't you have an oral gift for me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and nodded as she moved and placed her legs on his shoulders...

"You truly are amazing you know that?" He asked, smiling at her as he pulled her kickers.

"It's been mentioned before, yeah" She replied, moaning softly as his fingers lightly brushed her entrance.

"Are you going to let me make you come again?" Joey suddenly asked, looking up at her intensely.

"Yeah. I am" Lauren replied, her voice hoarse.

"Good girl because you know I like it too so it hardly makes you selfish. This is just as must for my personal gratification as it is yours" He told her, before placing his head between her legs and placed a kiss on her damp core before sucking gently. She gasped, raising her hips more, giving him better access. He chuckled softly, his laugh vibrating against her sensitive skin and this brought her closer...

She struggled to form words as she titled her head back and grabbed the bed sheets...

"Say my name as you come. Go on" He told her, looking up at her briefly "Make me proud" She was going to kill him if he kept saying that to her...

"Joey" She whispered, as she began to unravel...

"No, really say it, keep saying it" He replied, sucking faster...

"Joey, Joey, Joseph Branning" She nearly shouted as she climaxed loudly and quickly. He kissed the inside of the thighs, before she moved down and kissed him, tasting herself but she didn't care, not anymore, as she finally accepted, she wasn't selfish and this was a mutual thing...

"I love you" She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. I'm taking your going to let me do more of that in the future?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, blushing a little and kissed him again when her phone rang. She groaned, moved to retrieve it and saw it was her boss. She answered, walking towards the en-suite as she did and when she had finished, she moved across the room and got her diary planner out of her bag.

"Everything okay?" Joey asked her, smiling.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just a meeting with a possible new investor" Lauren replied, flicking through the dates when she realised something. Her period was due 2 days ago but she also had missed February's period. She had put that down to stress and the pill sometimes messed up her periods when she realised she could be pregnant and both Joey or Daniel could be the father.


	24. C23- On Home Turf

Hook, Line & Sinker

Chapter 23- On Home Turf.

A week later, it was time for Lauren and Joey to return home. She hasn't told him about her possible pregnancy yet. She didn't want to get his hopes up and she wanted to be sure that she was before she told him and also deal with the fact that Daniel may be father if she was pregnant.

They returned to the square and to Number 23 to see no one was home. Alice and Hayley were at work and Mason was with Abi according to a letter on the kitchen table.

"Okay, out with it" Joey said to Lauren, as she sat down on the sofa.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"You have been weird since your birthday. Like something is on your mind. Come on, tell me" He proclaimed. She sighed, forgetting his ability to read her like a book.

"I've missed two periods. I think I might be pregnant" She replied, sighing. She watched him as he took this in.

"I thought you were on the pill?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am but obviously, it might not of worked. Usually I do sometimes skip a period because of the pill but never two in a row" She told him, sighing.

"We last slept together the day you came back from France. Which was nearly 2 months ago. What about him?" He asked, rubbing his temples.

"He made me sleep with him the day after I came out of hospital. So it could be his" She replied, sighing.

"What, he raped you?" Joey asked, suddenly shocked and angry.

"That's not the issue here. We need to foc-"

"Lauren, I want to know if he forced you or not" He cut across her.

"No. He didn't. I said yes because he was going to do it either way. I knew if I said yes, I could live with that" She replied, sighing.

"That's still forcing you because you didn't want to it" He said, taking her hand "He is lucky he in prison and I'm in this chair to be honest"

Lauren exhaled deeply, pulling her hand away and placed her head in her hands.

"Look, I don't care about that anymore. It's over. It's done. What is most important is finding out if I'm pregnant" She exclaimed, sighing.

"Well I care because its important that I know the extent of what bastard did to you" He replied, taking his hand and placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"And I love you for that but I don't. I just want to move forward. I need to find out if-" She was stopped by a knock on the door. She sighed and stood up, answered the door and her mother and Abi with Mason in his pushchair came rushing in.

"You and me need words, young lady" Tanya told her, pointing her finger at Lauren as she took her coat off.

"What about? Last time I checked I was disowned" Lauren replied, looking away as Tanya quickly grabbed her left hand, looking at her rings on her left finger..

"I'm your mother, Lauren. Your dying mother. I had a right to be there" She said, sighing as Abi walked into the living room with Mason and handed him to Joey...

Lauren followed them, smiling as she saw Mason and Joey together.

"Don't use your illness as a way of putting you back in my good books. I looked you straight in the eye and told you what Daniel did and you still didn't believe me" Lauren said to Tanya, as her mother walked into the living room.

"Things changed didn't they" Tanya replied, a quick glance at Joey. Lauren scoffed.

"Oh, because he put my husband into a coma then a wheelchair, you realised I was telling the truth? I'm your daughter, Mum, you should of believed me in the first place!" She cried, trying to hold back tears.

"Joey, Abi, can you leave please? Me and Lauren have a few things to talk about" Tanya said, her eyes not leaving her daughter.

"You gonna be alright, babe?" Joey asked Lauren, going to towards. She nodded. He smiled a little and balancing Mason on his lap, he left with Abi...

"I'm sorry, Lauren. What else can I?" Tanya questioned, closing the door.

"There's not much you can say to be honest, Mum" Lauren admitted, sighing.

"Please don't do this to me. You have already punished me enough by getting married behind everyone's back" Tanya replied, sitting down.

"You think I got married for you? No, I got married because I found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with and I love him. Nothing more, nothing less!" Lauren exclaimed, tears spilling out.

"Then why couldn't you wait. Wait until we were all there. Your father was heartbroken. He wanted to walk you down the aisle. I wanted to be there. I won't see Abi or Oscar marry. But I thought I might be at yours" Tanya replied, holding back her own.

"At mine and Daniel's, that was what you thought but you thought the sun shone out of his backside. You wouldn't listen to me! Because of you sticking up for him, he was out longer and now Joey is the way he is!" Lauren proclaimed, taking a tissue and wiping her tears.

"You blame me for that?" Tanya asked, outraged.

"Of course not. I blame Daniel fully but I needed you, Mum. I really needed you. Now I could be pregnant and it could be Daniel's. He just keeps winning! I can't even have a proper sex life anymore" Lauren replied, exhaling deeply.

"I didn't know that was a problem. How are you guys dealing with that?" Tanya questioned, moving and placing an arm around her daughter.

"Okay but it's going to slowly be a problem. I don't know what to do. Now I feel bad because of you and Dad. Its not like I can get married again" Lauren proclaimed, placing her hand in her hands.

"But you can, honey" Tanya said, softly playing with her hair. Lauren looked up, narrowing her eyes in confusion "Let me and your dad arrange a second wedding. So all the family can be there"

Lauren looked up, thinking about this and nodded, smiling.

"That's great, actually. Thanks Mum" She said, hugging her briefly.

"Go and tell Joey then. I'll go and get you a pregnancy test" Tanya told her, standing up. Lauren nodded and walked into the kitchen...

"We are getting married again" She said, sitting on his lap as Abi saw to Mason again.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mum. She wants another wedding. I said yeah" She replied, smirking.

"And I have no say in the matter, right?" He questioned.

"Nope! Sorry" She said before kissed him.

"Guys, we are here you know!" Abi exclaimed from behind them. Lauren giggled and pulled away.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. There's a job I want you to do. Maid of honour. Think you could do it?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. Abi squealed.

"Of course. Duh. I was born to be your maid of honour!" She said, smiling.

"Right, just need to ask Poppy and Alice now!" Lauren replied, laughing a little at Abi's respond as she started expressing her joy through skipping/running through the house with Mason.

"What does Nurse Branning recommend we do next?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow at Lauren.

"Nurse Branning? What gives you that idea" She asked, smiling a little.

"You take care of me. I like it. I can just imagine you in a uniform" He replied, smirking.

"Well it is given and I do actually have one of those somewhere" She told him, raising an eyebrow. He sighed.

"Still nothing" He said, sighing still...

"Abi! We need to leave!" Tanya called through the house 10 minutes later. Lauren quickly rushed to the door, taking the chemist bag from her mum and rushed upstairs...

Once she had taken the test, she looked at the result and sighed, walking downstairs, she went into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, as she walked in.

"It's negative" She replied, handing him the test. He looked at him and nodded after a moment, hiding whatever reaction he had and handed her back.

"Talk to me, please" Lauren said, taking his hand.

"What's there to say? Your not pregnant. Lets not stress about it" He replied, kissing her briefly. She sighed, knowing he was feeling something but decide to leave it.


	25. C24- A Turn In Events

Hook, Line & Sinker

Chapter 24- A turn in events

6 Weeks Later-

Lauren's pregnancy scare wasn't mentioned again. This worried, annoyed and scared her. She knew that Joey was feeling something towards it but he just wouldn't talk to her about it. She didn't want to press subject either. She just hoped he came around in his own time...

"Are you ready?" Lauren asked, putting her head around the living room to see Joey with Mason.

"Yep. Lets go" He replied, giving Mason to Alice who was sat on the sofa and went to meet Fatboy and Poppy at the pub...

Poppy was nearly 6 months pregnant and was currently going through the mood swings. Whilst Fatboy was at the bar, Lauren changed seats and sat next to Poppy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lauren asked. Poppy nodded. They waited for their drinks, took them and headed towards the other side of the pub...

"So come on. Out with it. You and Fatboy are distant" Lauren said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think he is cheating on me" Poppy proclaimed, looking down.

"What? Pops, that's mental, why would you think that?" Lauren questioned, a quick glance at Fatboy when she said this.

"Because I'm stuck at home. Fat, ugly and pregnant. I wouldn't blame him!" Poppy exclaimed, her head in her hands.

"Your pregnant. There's difference. You have been wanting this since you got married last year. Trust me, Fats isn't cheating on me. He would have me to deal with first" Lauren replied, smiling a little. Poppy half laughed then she felt her baby kick. She smiled, having a moment as she felt it.

"Oh my, here Godmother, feel your godchild" Poppy said, taking Lauren's hand and placed it on her growing stomach. Lauren laughed, amazed what she felt...

Joey watched this interaction between the two girls and it made him feel sick. He held onto the table, gripping to try and control his emotions but he was either close to tears or flipping out in anger.

"Hey, you alright man?" Fatboy asked, looking at his friend.

"I gotta go" Joey replied and wheeled himself out of the pub...

He returned home and saw that the house was empty. Alice had probably took Mason out and Hayley was out with friends. He entered the living room, where he lost it and began trashing it...

"Where's Joey gone?" Lauren asked, as she and Poppy walked back over.

"Home. He seemed a bit off" Fatboy replied. Lauren nodded, grabbed her coat and bag and headed home...

She walked into chaos. The living room was mess. The coffee table was overturned. DVDs and CDs were everything. Paper. Everything was a mess. She walked in further and saw Joey, looking out the window, breathing heavily, his arms crossed.

"What's going on, Joey?" She asked, sighing.

"Nothing" He replied, wiping away what seemed to be tears.

"No, you have been giving me that crap for six weeks now! Tell me!" She exclaimed, walking forward. He sighed and turned around.

"I saw you with Poppy. I guess I wish it was you that was pregnant" He told him, sighing.

"Well I don't" She said and suddenly regretted what she said by the look of hurt of his face.

"If you feel that way, there's nothing more to say" He replied, trying to wheel forward but she stopped him.

"You know I don't mean it like that. What I mean is I'm happy that test came negative" Lauren proclaimed, sighing.

"Why, Lauren? That may of been our only chance of having a baby!" Joey questioned, exhaling deeply.

"Because it could of been his and I didn't want to have his kid. Not after everything" She told him, sighing.

"I don't care. It might of been your only chance to have a baby" He said. She scoffed, becoming frustrated.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my husband? He isn't a quitter and you acting like your never going to walk again or we are not having sex again! What happened to your faith?!" She exclaimed, nearly shouting.

"Your not the one stuck in-"

"I don't care! I might as well be! This is driving me crazy. All I want from you is a little hope and faith but you have already quit before you have even started. I love you, you know that but this is just madness!" She cut across him. He gasped, as he realised something and he didn't know whenever or not it was his imagination...

"Lauren, try and be in my position here" He said, sighing.

"Don't do that, okay? If this was reserved, you would tell me not to be so silly. Like you did with my scars. So please, get the fuck out of this rut and get a bit of hope" She exclaimed, sighing.

"Lauren.."

"Don't Lauren me, okay. You know I'm right. And it upsets-"

"Lauren.."

"Just listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me, just for a second" He said, standing up. Lauren stared at him, her mouth slightly open. He took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers for a moment before moving it...

"What are you doing?" She asked, a little confused then gasped as he placed her hand in his jeans, through his boxers but then gasped louder at what she felt. Him. Hard and firm.

"Oh my god" She whispered, taking a moment.

"I should of realised you angry makes me harder then anything else" Joey replied, taking his other hand and placed a piece of her hand behind her ear as she looked down, feeling him again. There was a moment as she gently touched him, getting used to it.

"Lauren, wha-" She cut him off, crashing her lips to his, passionately.

"Are you sure?" He asked, getting the message.

"Your asking me that? It should be me" She replied, her breathing heavy.

"Well I'm not about to tell this go to waste" He admitted. She nodded and kissed him again, passionately and rough.

"Woah, slow down, babe, your gonna give me whiplash" He told her, repeating her words she said on their wedding day.

"Shut up. You love it" She replied. He smirked darkly, nodded and turned her around onto the sofa, pushing her down, as he did, she reached up and pulled his t'shirt off. He laid her down on the sofa, unbuttoning her shirt and pushed it before kissing her again.

"How do you want this? Do you want it slow or do you want me to fuck you hard?" Joey asked her, pulling her jeans down.

"Whatever you want" She replied, gasping as he rested his boxer covered length against her kicker covered mound.

"You choose, Lauren. Your in control. You always are" He said, kissing her neck. She knew what they should do but it conflicted what she wanted...

"Fuck me. Hard. There's time for anything else later" She whispered, her voice hoarse. He grinned at her, pulling down her kickers and his boxers before entering and filling her. Lauren moaned softly.

"Give me a minute. I need to remember this" Joey said to her quietly in her ear, resting his head in the crook of her neck as they remembered the feel of each other before he grabbed her leg, wrapped it around his waist and began to pick up speed. She moaned, leaning her head back, whimpering.

3 months it had been and it seemed like forever. She hated to admit it but she missed it. She missed it so much and so had he, as they got faster, moving together and either of them couldn't remember it being this intense.

"I love you so much" Lauren whispered when she was close, titling her head back but he stopped her moving it, placing his hand at the back of her neck, lifting it so he could look into her eyes. Their dark eyes boring into each others.

"I love you too. Now prove it. Make me proud as always" He replied. He must of known the effect it had on her to keep saying it.

"You need to stop saying that, Joseph!" She exclaimed, screaming out of her orgasm washed over her and she came fast and violently around him. She felt him shudder inside her.

"Lauren, ah, God, you insatiable woman" He said, groaning loudly, as he hit his own climax before collapsing against her body...

"Well that was unexpected" Lauren commented as she sat up, pulling her jeans up.

"I think that's one way of consummating a marriage" Joey replied, smirking, looking at her as he redressed himself. She giggled, agreeing and rested her head on his shoulder. When the front door opened and the living door opened and Alice appeared, staring at the room and then at them.

"What the hell has been happening here?" Alice exclaimed, as she put Mason's pram on brake in the hallway.

"Well I don't know about you but I just had sex with my wife" Joey replied, smiling.

"But I had nothing to do with the mess. That's another story" Lauren added, giggling, pointing at the mess.

"Yeah, that's another time and another place, babe" He told her, smirking.

"Sounds like a pla-"

"Er, I am here you know. I'm taking Mason upstairs" Alice cut across, feeling a little sick.

"Yeah because we don't know what all them secret meetings with Tamwar Masood are!" Lauren exclaimed, as Joey moved to kiss her and Alice quickly left the room...


	26. C25- Running Before You Can Walk?

Hook, Line & Sinker

Chapter 25- Running Before You Can Walk?

Lauren went upstairs for a bath before the promised cooked meal from Alice but to be honest, Lauren didn't expect much from her cousin. She laughed to herself as she ran her bath and there was a knock on the door. She sighed and answered, expecting it to be Alice but was surprised to see Joey.

"Did you just.." Her voice trailed off as she pointed at the stairs.

"Yep" He replied, with a smug smile on his face.

"Your therapist is going to kill you. No, wait me" She said, sighing.

"I'll let you into a little secret. I think she fancies me so she likes to add the pressure onto you. I don't like that. Only I can I do that but I have other intentions in mind when I do it" He told her, pushing her in the bathroom and quickly shut and locked the door.

"She is about 50 years old, Joey. Why would she fancy you?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow as she felt her being pushed against the wall.

"Why wouldn't she fancy me, you mean?" He replied, cockily, smirking.

"Well she better back off or she'll have me to deal with" She said, trying to hide amusement in her voice and sound serious.

"Keep talking like that" He whispered, enclosing on her and kissing her neck.

"Er, why?" Lauren asked, a little annoyed.

"Cos it turns me on that's why" He replied, finding her soft spot on her neck, sucking it slightly, marking her and pulled her waist closer to him.

"I swear to God, if you have given me a love bite, I'm going kill you!" She exclaimed, pushing him away and looking in the mirror, seeing her red neck, she slapped his arm, sighing.

"Well done! Not only do I have a meeting tomorrow but we have your appointment with the flipping cougar tomorrow!" She exclaimed, sighing.

"Chill out, drama queen, she doesn't really fancy me. I think she is a lesbian myself" Joey told her, smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his arm again.

"Out! Now! Before I commit murder and it won't be pretty!" She proclaimed, unlocking the door and pushed him out. She heard him laugh then walk away and she went for a bath...

The next morning, Lauren woke up early for her meeting. She knew it was going to long and boring. She went to switch her alarm off and realised she was engulfed by strong arms. She sighed as she saw Joey had managed to get upstairs and got into bed with her. She tapped him to wake him up.

"S'up babe?" He asked, sleepily.

"What's-her-face isn't going to like this!" She exclaimed, sighing.

"It's Melinda and she isn't here right now. I'll tell her myself. I have a beautiful wife. I need to keep in check with her" He replied, snuggling into her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I've gotta shower and go to work" She told him, regretfully.

"I can join you on at least one of those!" He said, opening his eyes.

"Sorry. I can't do with the distraction. This is an important meeting. Tonight though after Fats' gig at the club. I promise" She replied, kissing him.

"Thats twice you have rejected me, Mrs Branning. I won't have you doing it a third" He said, smiling a little.

"I'm sure I'll do you proud" Lauren replied, with a little smirk. He looked at her and grinned.

"As always you do. I take it you like it when I say that?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No comment" She said, sitting up and took her slippers from under the bed.

"It's okay. I'll have you screaming it later. Either way, I'll know" He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to him.

"Nope. It's a promise. Now go before I'll carry you to that shower myself and you'll be forced to shower with me" He replied. She was tempted but she knew she had a long day ahead of her...

Lauren walked in about lunchtime to pick Joey up for his appointment. She walked into the living room and saw him playing with Mason.

"You can't go like that" Joey said, taking into account her outfit of the day. A pink high waisted shirt and a white shirt.

"Why not?" She asked, smiling. He looked around and quickly covered Mason's ears.

"Because I'll be forced to perform a live sex act in front of the therapist and I don't think she would approve" He said, quietly, smiling a little. She shrugged, smirking.

"I love that your back but please you need to control yourself" She replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Would you like it if I did that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat up, balancing Mason on his hip.

"No I wouldn't" She admitted, sighing.

"Good girl" He replied, giving a quick kiss before taking Mason upstairs...

"Melinda whats-her-face isn't going to like your not in your chair" Lauren commented as Joey walked down the stairs and put his coat on.

"Well Melinda whats-her-face is gonna have to deal with it. That thing has restrained me for too long. I'm not sitting in it if I'm capable of doing things for myself" He replied, taking his keys.

"I'll be forced to restrain you if you carry on!" She proclaimed, smirking a little as she went to open the door...

"Mrs Branning, I didn't know you had kinky needs. I'll keep that in mind" He said, walking behind her, kissed her hair as he slapped her behind. She squealed as she opened the door and they walked to her car...

"I've decided. I need my own car. It's sexy as hell to see you driving and being in control but a man needs his own car" Joey said, as they waited for his name to called for his appointment.

"A man? That's pushing it a bit, babe" Lauren replied, giggling a little.

"You won't be saying that later, baby, trust me" He warned her, raising an eyebrow and clapped his hands together.

"I'll look forward to it" She said, smiling.

"You think I won't?" He questioned, whispering in her ear "I'm almost tempted to make you come in the emotional part of the therapy today"

"You wouldn't!" She hissed at him, staring at him.

"Well your wearing a short enough skirt with no tights. That's a invitation itself and your doubting me so that's a given" He replied, smirking at her.

"Er when did I say I doubted you?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't but I'm raising the challenge. You know I love them. Making up for lost time" Joey told her as his name was called.

"Don't you dare, okay" She whispered to him, as they stood up and walked into the room...

"I'm quite surprised to see this actually. Are you sure you should be walking, Joseph?" Melinda the therapist asked him as they sat down.

"Well I'm walking perfectly fine so yeah I'm sure" He replied, smiling a little.

"And how did you come to realise you could just walk again?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Patronising Cow, Lauren thought.

"Me and Lauren were having a disagreement actually when I realised it affected me like I used to affect me when she used to get angry with me" He replied, a small smirk in Lauren's direction.

"You mean you had movement down there?" Melinda questioned. Lauren rolled her eyes at this choice of eyes. Joey nodded.

"And what did you do about it?" Melinda then asked, typing some notes on her computer.

"I think you can work that one out yourself, Melinda" He replied, smiling a little with a glance at Lauren.

"You know that's not recommended. It could slow down your process" Melinda said to him, sighing.

"I'm sorry but it had been over 3 months so it was kinda of needed" Joey told her, surprised at Lauren being quiet.

"Yes but because you are walking and managing to last through intercourse, doesn't mean you are fully healed" Melinda replied, exhaling deeply. Lauren opened her mouth to speak but Joey stopped her.

"I don't care what you say, if my body works with me, I am going make to love to my wife" He said, standing up. Lauren looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked, with a look at the therapist.

"We are going. I'm sure if problems occur, I will be back but for now, I don't need it" He replied, taking her hand. She sighed, taking it and walked out...

"Talk about a 360 turn!" Lauren exclaimed as they drove home.

"She's a stuck up cow anyways. I just enjoyed winding you up" Joey replied, smiling a little at her.

"As always, when you gonna learn?" She said, laughing a bit.

"Do you want me to learn?" He shot back at her. She shook her head, smirking...

"Trust you to give me a love bite when it's our friends big night tonight" Lauren commented as she looked in the mirror.

"Oh well, I like marking what's mine" Joey replied as he changed shirts.

"You make me sound like a dog" She told him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Fair point, babe. Sorry. My bad" He said, walking towards her and kissed her hair.

"I'm sure you can think of better endearment" She replied, smiling a little.

"Maybe" He said, in a joking tone. She was going to pay him back.

"Fats is going to wonder where you are. I'll catch you up" She told him. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before going...

Lauren looked in her wardrobe and found one of the dress she brought in France. She had been saving it but she thought tonight was the night for it. It was electric blue with a wet look and off the shoulder. It was just above her knee. She quickly styled her hair and applied her make up, doing the best she could do with her love bite and grabbed her shoes and bag...

"Where's the other halves?" Lauren asked, sitting next to Poppy in the club.

"Getting ready. I'm worried about this. Look at those girls, Lauren. They are gonna be all over him" Poppy replied, sighing.

"Pops, if you don't mind me saying, you still look hot at nearly 6 months pregnant" Lauren said, smiling a little.

"Thanks but your the hot one here, babe" Poppy replied, sighing. Lauren smiled weakly as Joey walked over to them. She stood up and kissed him briefly.

"I know what your doing and I have to say I'm impressed" He whispered in her ear.

"Make you proud does it?" Lauren whispered back, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Very. Now go back to Poppy before I'm forced to drag you away from here" He replied, smiling as she nodded and walked back to her friend...

"Babe, we have a problem" Joey said to Lauren, walking towards her.

"What's up" She replied, smiling a little. Instead of replying, he grabbed her arm, spinning her into him, his back to her front when she felt him, really felt him, against her leg. She gasped a little.

"Oh my" She whispered, smirking.

"Now I have a question and I want to answer very carefully" He said, quietly, in her ear, kissing her neck, briefly. She had a feeling where this was going.

"Go on" She replied, shivers going up her spine.

"Do you think Poppy would mind if I stole my wife away so I could fuck her hard?" He questioned, kissing Lauren's bare shoulder. She moaned quietly.

"Give me a second" She replied and walked over to Poppy.

"Hey, will you alright if I need nip home. I just need to check something" Lauren said, smiling a little.

"Don't leave me, Lauren. Please. Look at those girls, checking out Fatboy. He is gonna go off with one" Poppy replied, grabbing Lauren's arm and sat her down. She sighed.

"Pops, babe, your his pregnant wife and he loves you. You have nothing to worry about" Lauren told her, smiling a little.

"But I'm fat and ugly!" Poppy exclaimed, nearly crying as Joey walked over.

"You alright, Poppy?" He asked, with a glance at Lauren.

"Can you get Fatboy, please, babe? Prise the girls off him if you have to" Lauren told him, smiling a little. He nodded and walked away...

Joey walked over the DJ stand and found Fatboy girl free.

"Fats, you may wanna go and talk to Poppy. She is a little down" He told him, sighing.

"Why? She requested she came, man!" Fatboy replied, as he went to get a new disc from his bag.

"Mate, she is nearly 6 pregnant and her husband is living it large with other girls? Why do you think?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shit" Fatboy said, quickly, put the disc and ran over to Poppy. Joey walked over to Lauren, grabbing her by the hand, helping her stand.

"You done your best friend duty for the night, now it's time for your wife duty" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah? And what does that entail?'" She questioned, smiling a little.

He didn't reply, he just guided her out the club, stopping for a second then changed direction into the club cloakroom and shut the door behind them before pushing her against it.

"This way, we know if anyone gets in" He said before crashing his lips down on hers, passion overflowing.

Her hands found his zipper, pulling out his trousers in a swift movement, his boxers down a second later. She looked down, smiling a little.

"Touch it, please. Just so I know I'm not dreaming"Joey asked her, looking into her eyes. She nodded, shallowing loudly before placing her hand on his length. He groaned loudly, closing his eyes, getting used to the feeling again, still touching him, she moved forward slightly and kissed him gently.

"We can go home and do this if you want?" She asked quietly.

"No, it has to be now, baby. I need you now. Against this door" He replied, opening his eyes and she saw them full of lust, love and want. She nodded as he pushed her dress up and her kickers down.

"I love you" Lauren whispered, as she guided him to her core, moaning loudly as he entered her.

"I love you, baby. So much" Joey told her, meeting her lips with his own. She gasped, loudly.

"Go on, fuck me hard, please" She whimpered, leaning her head back, as he buried his head in her shoulder, groaning as he picked up speed, wrapping her leg around his waist, filling her deeper. He put his hands in her hair, tugging it like he knew she liked and she moaned again as waves of pleasure splash around her, gasping when she knew she was close. She kissed him, both reaching their climaxes as they did.

Joey groaned, burying his head in her shoulder again.

"Admit it" He said, panting.

"What?" She asked, catching her breath.

"You missed me" He replied, gently playing with her hair. She sighed.

"Yeah, I have" She told him, guiltily.

"Good, now come on, we need to leave. I'm in dire need to make love to you now" Joey said, stepping out of her...


	27. C26- A Sense Of Normality

Hook, Line & Sinker- This story is ending soon.

Chapter 26- A Sense of Normality.

"Alice? Hayley?" Lauren called through the house as she walked through.

"I think it's safe to say they are not here" Joey replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I have a suggestion. We buy a new bed tomorrow" She said, turning around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why's that?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It struck me that is our marital bed earlier and you used to share it with your ex-girlfriend. We need new one" She replied. He nodded and kissed her.

"What about now?" He asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Just take me upstairs. To bed. We'll deal with that tomorrow" She proclaimed. He nodded and carried her bridal style upstairs...

He placed her down as she stepped out of her shoes and then his hands found the bottom of her dress, pulling it up and over her head before chucking it aside, then his hands were in her hair, calming it down and tucked it behind her ear, kissing her as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his body, her hands skimming over his torso...

"I love you so much" Joey told her, gently moving her towards the bed, laying her down and kissed her neck, her chest...

"I love you too" Lauren said, moaning softly as he lifted her slightly, finding the back of her bra and unhooked it, pushed it off her and chucked it aside before returning his attention to her chest. She gasped softly as he took one of her breast's in his mouth, sucking gently. She arched her back, leaning back into the pillows, as he did this then he gave the same attention to her other breast before showering her stomach with kisses, getting further down, taking her kickers off and kissed the apex of her thighs before working his way to her middle, taking one of her legs as support and sucked her mound gently...

"Joey..." She whispered, moaning.

"Yes, baby?" He replied, looking up for a moment.

"I love you" She said, smiling a little.

"I love you too" He replied, before sucking her again, a little faster this time before she leaned down and kissed him on the lips before flipping them over..

"God, Lauren" He grunted, biting her lower lip slightly.

"You have been doing that for weeks. It's my turn to love you because I do and I need to show you" She told him and before he could reply she was kissing his chest. He groaning, playing with her hair gently as she came to his trousers and pulled them down, his boxers followed, freeing him. She stared at it for a moment before taking him whole in her mouth. He groaned in pleasure, his hands tightening in her hair as she sucked, taking her time, appreciating him before she got faster. She felt him began to shake and she wasn't sure what from as he moved one of his hands from her hair, grabbing the bed sheets, she moved her nearest hand and took his in hers, squeezing it, caressing his hand with the pad of her thumb, as he began to shudder and climaxed, groaning her name. She smiled, moving away, wiped her mouth and looked up at him...

"You okay?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, moving towards her and kissed her.

"Thank you. There was a time I thought you wouldn't be able to do that again" He replied, grabbing her waist and flipping them over again so he was back on top, kissing her then they looked at each other, their eyes boring into each others, as she gently caressed his face with the back of her hand.

"Your so beautiful, Mrs Branning, I still can't believe your mine" Joey told her, kissing her briefly.

"I can't believe your mine either but I dare to believe that and it's true" Lauren replied, smiling a little.

"I'm always yours as long as you will have me" He said, before lifting her leg and wrapped it around his waist before sinking into her, groaning softly, burying his head in her shoulder...

"Slow baby, please" He whispered as she tried to pick up speed. She nodded as they began slowly moving together...

"I love you so much" She whispered a few moments later when she heard she was close, moaning softly.

"As I love you, baby. Go on, let go" He replied, kissing her briefly.

"Joe-, ah, Joseph, oh god" She whispered, moaning as she came.

"Lauren, man, I love you" He told her, groaning as he hit his climax, collapsing on her chest, them both panting...

"I think you need to phone your therapist in all fairness" Lauren told him, as he rolled off her and she laid on his chest.

"I told her that if it worsens, I'll go back but right now, I'm fine, babe. I'm more that fine, actually. Don't worry about it" He replied, tightening his arm around her and kissed her forehead...

A few hours later, there was a crash downstairs and they quickly hurried to the noise where they saw Hayley pacing the hallway.

"Hails, everything okay?" Lauren asked, worried.

"My sister is here!" Hayley replied, sighing and paced the hallway again. Lauren and Joey shared a look of concern and she sighed.

"Do you want her to go?" Joey asked, trying to calm the worried blonde.

"She is drunk. I don't know what to do. I'm not good with drunks" She replied, sighing.

"Lucky we are. Joey, get the coffee. I'll see to her" Lauren said, walking forward and walked into the living room. She saw a old version of Hayley. Blonde but she had began to let herself go a bit...

"Kirsty, please" Hayley begged, sighing as she tried to get her sister down from the sofa.

"I want to see my nephew, Hayley! What's so wrong with that?" Kirsty exclaimed, giggling.

"Not whilst your in this state your not, just get down" Hayley said. Kirsty sighed, pouted and jumped down from the sofa, sitting on it.

"Alright, Kirsty, it's been a while" Joey said, walking into the room and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Ah, Joey! It's been a while! A little birdie tells me your married to someone who is not my sister. That's naughty of you isn't it?" Kirsty questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll tell you it one day when your sober" Joey replied, sighing.

"I take it this is the wife?" Kirsty asked, pointing at Lauren who half smiled "Can't blame you. Hayley, I don't know how you thought you could compete with this one. She's beautiful where as you... Ha!"

Lauren immediately felt sorry for Hayley and wanted to help but didn't know how.

"You need to sleep this off, Kirsty. We'll talk in the morning" Hayley told her sister, sighing. Kirsty scoffed, collapsing onto the sofa and fell asleep. Hayley exhaled deeply and walked into the kitchen. Lauren quickly followed her.

"Hey, Hails, you okay?" She asked, closing the kitchen door.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting Kirsty. She been trying to contact to me but I don't know" Hayley replied, grabbing a bottle of vodka from the bottle, quickly pouring her a glass and downed it.

"You might wanna slow down, babe. You don't want to end up like your sister in there, do you?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She just drives me mental. She thinks she can just slag me off then turn up here and expect my hospitality?" Hayley replied, sighing as she retorted to drinking from the bottle.

"Big sisters tend to do that. I did it all the time with Abi when I had my problem" Lauren admitted, trying to take the bottle of Hayley who finally gave it up and sighed.

"I've been meaning to talk to you and Joey. I think I should move out. Give you guys some space. There's the flat below the doctors. I've been looking. It's great for me and Mason" Hayley told her, smiling a little.

"Only if your sure, Hails. I don't want you to feel like I'm kicking you out" Lauren said, pouring the bottle of vodka down the sink.

"No, it's fine, honestly" Hayley replied. Lauren sighed, wondering how Hayley could be so nice and calm about everything...

AN: Yes, This Kirsty & TV Kirsty are the same person :)


	28. C27- Final Checks

Hook, Line & Sinker- This is the last chapter but there's gonna be an epilogue :)

Chapter 27- Final Checks.

"Lauren, I'm going to be 2 weeks off my due date!" Poppy exclaimed, as she was told the second wedding date.

"I know but Mum wants it to be before she can still stand and leave the house. I'm sorry. Your gonna look beautiful either way, babe" Lauren replied, smiling a little.

"Yeah, You will be committing a Pippa Middleton, Pops" Abi added, smiling. Poppy sighed and nodded.

"Actually there's something I wanted to tell you" She said, her frown turning into a smile.

"Go on" Lauren replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Technically there's going to be 4 bridesmaids" Poppy told them, smirking. Lauren gasped, looking at her friends stomach before squealing.

"Oh my god. A girl. Congrats, babe. That's amazing. I'm so happy for you" She exclaimed, hugging Poppy tightly when her phone rang. She saw Joey's name flash across and answered.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" She answered.

"Nothing, really, I'm just off to the gym. Thought you should know" He replied, he sounded off.

"Are you sure your okay?" She questioned, sighing a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go now. See you later. I love you" He told her.

"Okay, love you too. See ya" She said before hanging up.

"Everything okay, Lauren?" Abi asked her, smiling a little.

"Everything is fine, don't worry, come on, the remainders of my stuff from the flat are coming over. I need to go home" Lauren replied, smiling a little.

"See you, babe. Text me when the next bridesmaid meeting is" Poppy said, as Lauren hugged her goodbye...

"You okay, Lauren?" Abi asked, as they walked into number 23 and saw boxes in the living room.

"Hey, I let your friend in earlier to drop your stuff off. I'm off back to work now" Hayley quickly said, walking into the living room then left as Lauren walked over the boxes and started to look through them when she saw a hanger, covered by a cover to protect the clothes inside. She narrowed her eyes, unzipping it and smirked to herself when she saw its contents. Her planned Halloween costume from the year before which she didn't end up wearing. It was a sexy nurses outfit when she remembered she told Joey she had one somewhere when it gave her an idea...

"Abi, I'm good here. Why don't you go and see Jay before your next class?" Lauren questioned, turning around quickly.

"You sure?" Abi asked. Lauren nodded, smiling "Okay, see you later"

Abi walked out and Lauren waited until she heard the door bang, grabbed the costume and headed upstairs, grabbing her trench coat from the coat hooks on the way...

"Hey, babe, what are you doing here?" Joey asked Lauren as she walked into the boxing gym.

"Well I have to see Uncle Jack about something but I do have a ulterior motive. Give me a second" She replied, smiling a little, leaving him wondering what she was planning...

"So what's up?" He asked, as they walked into the changing rooms.

"You first. What's wrong?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Derek. He wants Alice to visit him in prison. Wants me to go too" He replied, sighing. She nodded.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to" She told him, walking towards him, as he sat down, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I know. But Al wants me to go. I said I would think about it" He said, smiling a little.

"Okay. At the end of the day, it's up to you" She proclaimed, rubbing his shoulders in a comforting way.

"I know. Now, what I owe the honour of your presence?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I found something in the boxes that I thought you'll like and it couldn't wait until you got home" Lauren replied, smirking.

"Go on" He said, as she stood back and he gripped the edge on the bench, leaning forward. She smirked as untied her belt to her coat, his eyes widening as she did, his mouth forming a smirk as she took her coat off, revealing her nurses outfit. He stared at her, his eyes quickly darkening with lust as he took her in before taking her hand pulling her forward...

"What does Nurse Branning recommend for me then?" He asked, smirking as she got closer

"Physical activity but not the type you have currently been under going" She replied, straddling him when she got closer to him, grinding their crotches together. She felt him hard already. He groaned softly as she kissed him passionately then stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing her against the nearest wall. She moaned as he started ravishing her neck with kisses, tightening her legs around his waist. Her hands found his trackies, pulling them down and his boxers followed.

Joey took a intake of breath as her hand found his length, stroking it gently. He groaned in her mouth as he kissed her, finding her kickers and pulled them down before entering her roughly. She gasped as he turned them and slammed her into the lockers, the sound echoing through the room, she hoped no one heard them as he buried his head in her neck, groaning loudly, as he began to thrust into her faster and their movements quicken as Lauren titled her head back, moaning softly...

"Nurse Branning?" He asked, his voice hoarse, as he began to feel her tighten around him.

"Yes, Joseph?" She questioned, gasping a little as she knew she was close. He groaned a little. She had started to use his full name when she was close and it drew him closer even more...

"Make your patient proud" He replied, kissing her roughly. She moaned loudly as he began to kissed her neck roughly, hitting her climax and screamed out her orgasm, trying to control the noise. He kissed her as he hit his own, groaning loudly as he did, spilling himself inside her then buried his head in her neck..

"I. Do. Love. A. Woman. In. Uniform" He said in-between kissing her neck, hair, lips, as they came down from their highs...

"Poppy is freaking out because the wedding is two weeks before her due date" Lauren told Joey as they sat on the changing room floor, having regained their breathes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bless her. She will be fine" He replied, placing an arm around her.

"Yeah and so will we" She said, looking up and kissed him.

"Yeah took us two years but we are here finally" He told her as their kiss ended.

"Yeah. I'm happy we got here" She said, smiling.

"Me too. I do love you so much, Mrs Branning" Joey replied, smiling, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, Mr Branning" Lauren said, smiling back at him, resting her head back on his shoulder, having a moment as they began to realise how far they had come and there was no looking back now...

AN: Like I said, there will be an epilogue but then who knows?! But keep your eyes peeled for more in the future!


	29. Epilogue- A Wedding & A Little Bit More

Hook, Line & Sinker- Thank You for your never ending support and your amazing comments. Means a lot to me. There's still a lot more to come. Enjoy!

Epilogue- 30th June 2015- A Wedding & A Little Bit More.

"Abi, could you do me a favour and take this to Joey please?" Lauren asked, holding out a envelope as her mother started to curl her hair. Abi nodded, taking the envelope and left the house, heading over Number 23...

"Abi, what are you doing here?" Fatboy asked, as the girl walked in.

"Is Joey around?" She replied. Fatboy nodded, showing her to the living room.

"Hey, Abs, what's up?" Joey asked, as he dressed Mason.

"Lauren asked me to give you this" Abi replied, handing him the envelope. He nodded, taking it once Mason was dressed and opened it...

Joey,

I have never been good with words you know that. I try and tell you how I feel everyday but I find it hard, even at the best of times.

7 Months Ago, I was a shell of what I am now. I was existing because I was scared and ran away from you. I question why I did that because I truly don't understand the reason anymore. I don't why I ran but I knew that somehow I would find my way back to you again. I didn't think we would be on our second wedding but we are.

I love you doesn't cover what I feel for you. You consume my entire being. I wasn't looking for love when we met which is why I fell for you and I'm using your words here, baby, but I did fall for you, hook, line and sinker. You complete me and I don't know what I would do if you wasn't in my life. You make me a better person and excited for what the future holds.

Your everything to me, literally and I'm not just talking about hot hook ups somewhere where we really shouldn't and the intense love making because every time is like the first time all over again back in Dad's office. But really, I wouldn't be the real me without you and you know that.

I love you and I will see you later.

Your Lauren

xxx

Joey smiled as he looked up, his eyes filling up slightly but quickly wiped them. He saw Abi had left as he stood up, putting the letter in his jacket and picked up Mason, walking from the room...

"Oh my god, Mum, it's perfect, thank you" Lauren proclaimed, as she looked in the mirror, smiling as her hair, all curly, her make up and her dress which made her feel like a princess. She twirled, sighing a sigh of content.

"Your welcome, darlin', you look beautiful" Tanya replied, kissing her cheek when Lauren saw Poppy look off colour.

"Hey, Pops, babe, you okay?" Lauren asked her, moving towards.

"I'm fine. Just stomach cramps. She has been giving me them all morning" Poppy replied, smiling despite of herself.

"Sure you are okay?" Lauren asked again, placing a hand on Poppy's forearm, smiling a little. She nodded, grabbing her bag and they worked their way to the car...

"I can't believe my eldest is getting married!" Tanya exclaimed, as they poured champagne in the car.

"Again" Lauren said, smiling.

"Yes, lets not mention that. Today is a good day!" Tanya replied when Poppy suddenly made a shout of pain, placing a hand on her bump and Lauren and Abi felt water against their feet, their dresses becoming damp...

"Please tell me that's not your waters, Poppy Chubb!" Tanya proclaimed, sighing. Lauren stared at her friend in worry.

"We need to turn this car around right now and head to the hospital!" Lauren exclaimed, sighing a little as Poppy began to scream in pain.

"Lauren, it's your wedding day!" Tanya hissed at her as Poppy took Lauren's hand, trying to control her screams.

"And if you haven't notice my best friend is in labour, Mum! Abi, ring Fatboy now!" Lauren replied. Abi nodded, taking out her phone...

"She'll be here, bruv, she already married you the once. She ain't gonna ditch you!" Fatboy told Joey, slapping his back as his phone started to ring. He saw it was Abi and answered.

"Abs, Babygirl, what's wrong?"

"It's Poppy. She has gone into labour. We are heading to the hospital now" Abi replied, sounding worried.

"No, no, no, no" Fatboy chanted, sighing.

"Fats, what's going on?" Joey asked him, worried.

"Right, I'm on my way. Thanks for telling me" Fatboy told Abi before hanging up.

"It's Pops, she is labour, man. The girls are heading to the hospital" He added to Joey who nodded.

"Erm guys, I'm afraid the wedding is postponed. Poppy has gone into labour and I need to take Fatboy to the hospital" Joey quickly told the people in the church before making a quick retreat with Fatboy...

Lauren could no longer feel her hand as Poppy held on for dear life, screaming as more contractions hit her...

"Where the fuck is he?" She screamed, grabbing Lauren's hand more.

"I don't know but he will be here soon. I know it" She replied, sighing a little, indeed wondering where Fatboy was.

"I'll take over if you want" Alice said, walking in the room. Lauren nodded, relived for the break and walked out the room, gathering her thoughts.

"Lauren?" Fatboy's voice broke her thoughts. She looked at him and saw Joey was with him.

"She's in there" She replied, pointing at the room and as if on cue, Poppy's latest scream filled the hospital. Fatboy's face face whiten and rushed into the room...

"Hey" Lauren said to Joey, smiling, hugging him.

"Hey yourself. You look beautiful, babe" He replied, tightening his arms around her.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She said and they held their embrace for a while before pulling away and sitting down...

"You know, Poppy has almost put me off having kids" She proclaimed, sighing, resting her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. He looked down at her.

"Almost?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, almost, don't worry but I don't think I'm ready for all that pain yet" She told him, smiling slightly. He chuckled and kissed her gently.

"Good to hear. I don't know what I do if you changed your mind about having them" He replied as she rested on his shoulder again and he kissed her forehead...

"You'll know something is serious wrong with me" Lauren said, laughing.

"Yeah gotta give Mason some siblings somehow!" Joey replied, humour in his voice full of humour.

"Oh, is that all I'm here for?" She questioned, raising a eyebrow, looking back up at him.

"Yes and the sex, babe, sorry to admit" He replied, smirking. She playfully slapped his arm, scoffing.

"Knew it but can't blame you. I'm too good at it" She said, laughing.

"That is true, very true" He told her "Oh, I loved your letter by the way. There wasn't time to write you one"

Lauren looked up at him, nodded and kissed him, as they heard loud scream from Poppy's room and Alice rushing out...

"Remind me to never have kids" She exclaimed, rushing to the toilet. Lauren laughed as she heard Poppy's final screams then silence then the faint sound of babies cries. Lauren and Joey shared a smile as they stood up and after a few moments, Fatboy came rushing out, beaming.

"There's someone you need to meet" He said, grinning. Lauren chuckled and followed him into the room to see the new baby protectively in Poppy's arms...

"Oh Pops, she is beautiful" Lauren said, walking toward. Poppy giggled.

"Lauren, meet your goddaughter, Daisy Mae Chubb" She replied, smiling as she handed Lauren the baby.

"Daisy. That's a great name" She said, holding the baby and sitting down.

"Well I have a Poppy now I have a Daisy too" Fatboy replied, from behind.

"I should of known you'll come out with something like that!" Lauren exclaimed, laughing.

Joey, meanwhile, was watching her with the newborn and it made him warm inside watching the sight, smiling on how beautiful she looked with a baby...

"Woah, Lauren, your husband has that look on his face. You will be pregnant soon if he gets his way!" Fatboy said, quickly. Lauren looked back at her husband and saw him beaming at her..

"We just have talked about this. Not yet" She said, laughing a little.

"No, we are just gonna have fun practising first" Joey replied, smirking. Poppy giggled and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hey, not in front of the baby, eh? I don't want her to know that stuff until she is at least 18 not 18 minutes old!" Fatboy proclaimed, walking forward but smiled a little.

"We'll let you have time to yourselves. Congrats guys, she really is beautiful" Lauren then said, standing up and handed Poppy back Daisy, kissing her friends cheek and welcomed a hug from Fatboy.

"Yes, we will try and be the most above water godparents ever!" Joey added, shaking Fatboy's hand before kissing Poppy on the cheek then him and Lauren left...

"So how long I have I gotta wait before I get you pregnant" He questioned, taking her hand as they walked through the hospital towards the exit.

"A year or so. We have a certain list to complete first" She replied, a smirk forming on her lips.

"One track mind. That's what I love about you" He told her, spinning her closer to him, resting his head on her shoulder, hugging her from behind as they carried on walking...

AN: Thanks again for all your support. Keep your eyes peeled for more coming soon! :) xxxx


End file.
